My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected
by FireHero
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman always though that Yukinoshita Yukino was a Strong Girl, He couldn't be farther from the actual thruth, Yukino has been acting strange and is up to our favorite loner to investigate what is happening, However, This may not lead him to a pleasant surprise.
1. Chapter 1

"Yuigahama-san, I already said no to your formal invitation. I would be really glad if you decided to give up on trying making me change my mind."

"Buuuutttttt, Yukinon! If you would just come with meeeee! I mean, you told me that you were wanting to go thereeeee…"

"S-S-S-Stop spurting those lies to make me do as you like, I told you I'm not going."

"But I already promised you, there aren't any discounts nor any sort of sale-off right now, and I know that there isn't going to be that many people so pleaseeeeee."

"No and that's final Yuigahama-san."

As this nonsensical conversation was being held at the Service Club today, I, Hikigaya Hachiman, was sipping some tea from my Pan-san tea cup and trying to read my newly acquired light novel. I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't concentrate enough on my reading due to their discussion. It seemed for some reason, Yuigahama Yui wanted to go to some new store near our school. It opened about three months ago, she said, and she hadn't had the opportunity to go. Now, she hoped for Yukinoshita Yukino to accompany her. Yukinoshita didn't want to go there for some strange reason she wasn't telling us, and she outright rejected the idea.

"Yukinonnnn, we can hang out on a café later or something, I want to go with you"

''Y-Y-Yuigahama-san''

Awww, It seems our resident Ice Beauty was about to get beaten by Gahama-chan again. Well, that's the kind of yuri-yuri development that I always ended up seeing after staying so long on this clubroom.

I must say, friendships like these sure are beautiful. My heart is already warming up. For a loner like me, such a life was already out of question but it didn't matter. As long as I have my cute little sister Komachi, I can overcome any hardship.

Oh, that was so high on Hachiman points!

Even so, the yuri-yuri atmosphere was suffocating me so I got up to get the cure to this disease called youth. A warm can of MAX Coffee, that'll do it.

Hachiman and MAX 1 – Youth 0

Or that was what was supposed to happen but Yuigahama noticed me and her eyes got bigger and glittering for some reason. I didn't like where this was going.

"Hikki! Since Yukinon doesn't want to go with me, you should come!"

Waittttt, Yuigahama-san, wasn't that line awfully cruel right there? I know that I was only the supplement but you still hurt my feelings you knnnnnowwwwwww, Damn, I'm starting to sound like some Sly fox of a president out there.

"So, I'm the last option huh? It was always like this whenever we played football in middle school…"

"H-Hikki, this isn't the time for you to get depressed all of a sudden! Please, come with me! We will have plenty of fun together!"

Someone please tell Yuigahama to stop phrasing things to lead a misunderstanding. She is so carefree with her words, so much so that my heart was already racing on my chest. Or that would be the case if I wasn't already used to her good girl tendencies.

"Yuigahama, a loner like me has no use in going to some normalfag store. I don't want to spoil the mood."

"There you go again saying things like that Hikki. Can you please go with me? I want you to go with me! Let's go, Hikki!"

Given those sudden words, I was at a loss of what to say. I could always reject her invitation, but I really didn't want to turn down that childish behavior. It seemed she managed to activate one of my 108 Onii-chan skills: Accept to do anything in order to make a cute little kid happy.

"Whatever, I don't have anything to do this afternoon, I guess I'll go."

"Really?! Thank you Hikki!"

Yuigahama gave me a warm smile, and I felt myself blushing hard. Aghhh, I need to get my reactions in check! When I was about to go and smile like some idiot(Looking at you, Yuigahama.), I felt something frighteningly cold on my back, and that something was coming from across the table, specifically from our Ice Cold Beauty, who was looking at us with empty, emotionless eyes.

I have caught a glimpse of those strangely void eyes on different occasions but I haven't thought anything of it until now. Frankly, it has been freaking me out for some time but because Yukinoshita's personality is cold, especially to me, I didn't think it was anything extraordinary.

The first time I saw those eyes was when I meet Haruno-san and she try getting closer to me. But that must have been because she doesn't like her sister.

The second time was when Isshiki give me her bags to carry in that handful Christmas event. Man I don't want to recall those stressful memories again

Now that I think about it, those eyes show up every time I was getting that sly-cute appeal from Isshiki or some strange thing Yuigahama did or said to me. Most probably, she didn't like the idea of a rotten fish-eyed person stepping on those girls' dignity as women. Wait, that means she hates me as some kind of plague.

Yukinon! I didn't do anything to them I promise!

Yuigahama and I were too scared to ask what the deal was with her, so in that awkwardly cold environment, we waited for her words.

" _Yuigahama-san, I have changed my mind. I will be going with you so you don't need to bother Hikigaya-kun with this matter."_

COLD. That's the only word I could manage to think of in response to the words that Yukinoshita uttered just now. Maybe she thinks I'm trying to take her friend away? Well I guess that's Clumsishita-san for you. You should be able to say this things more kindly Yukino-chan!

"I already said yes to Yuigahama so I should go."

" _Hikigaya-kun, I cannot accept you being alone with Yuigahama-san. Some bad things will happen if you do."_

Scary, Scary, Scary! Damn, Yuigahama was too scared to say anything. I knew it! Why would Yuigahama choose me over Yukinoshita? That's just like, very wrong. Wait, as long as she isn't alone with me, then everything should be fine, right? Then…

"Come with us then, Yukinoshita! All cool right? …..right?"

Please say yes. My poor heart can't take this anymore!

"Okay, I will take you up on your offer, Hikigaya-kun."

SAFEEEEEE! Yukinoshita was so scary that I was really fearing for my life right then and there. Poor Komachi. If Onii-chan had left her alone due to murder by Clumsinon's hands… I couldn't live with myself… Well, no more than I already could.

"W-W-Well, now that it is decided, I will take you two there after the classes tomorrow, ehh?"

Yuigahama let out a nervous giggle, followed by a strange look directed towards Yukinoshita, who was looking satisfied with something. I finally let myself relax again, and I began reading again as I kept drinking my MAX Coffee. Oh MAX! What a heavenly gift to us mortals.

Things have felt strange recently. I felt observed, but not with the usual vibes. Most of the time, when someone is looking at me, they do it like watching a nasty insect of some sorts or simply not giving a damn at all.

But this time was different. I cannot feel the emotion that this person is looking at me with, and not knowing that makes me feel uncomfortable. I also have seen a lot of flashes recently but that may only have been the sun. Maybe someone is directing the light to my eyes so they can make me feel pain? Man, my life is full of pitiful people.

Some of my things have also been disappearing. I cannot find my favorite shirt, the one I use when I go to sleep most nights. It was a cool looking black shirt with a cat on it.

What? Can't a man show his preferences in animals?

My bentos have also been disappearing. Normally I eat about half of it and would save the rest for later, but now, someone steals my food before I get home. They also have been stealing my chopsticks for some reason. Actually, I'm totally freaked out by this, but it actually isn't all that different from middle and elementary school, except that now they aren't giving my stuff back to me. I don't really care about the lunches but if I could recover my shirt, I would be glad.

We continued doing our things in silence, although I felt Yukinoshita's gaze focused on me from time to time. Is she still angry about Yuigahama's invitation? Well, I just decided to ignore her, and kept reading while Yuigahama was busy playing on her cellphone.

"We should call it a day don't you think? It's really starting to get late."

"Yeah, I guess Hikigaya-kun is right about that. Yuigahama-san, could you please assist me with the cleaning?"

"Leave it to me, Yukinon!"

For some reason, Yuigahama's eyes were glittering like stars again. It seems Gahama-chan likes being counted on by Clumsinon. Well I should probably help them as well so we can get home earlier.

We cleaned the teapot and the snack plates as quickly as possible. When I was about to grab the mug to dry the teapot, it seemed Yukinoshita got the same idea and our hands ended up touching. Okayyyyyy… Why do these Romcom-events keep happening around me? Yukinoshita let out a strange sound I have never heard from her before, and even Yuigahama was startled by it. The strangest part was that Yukinoshita's hand wasn't leaving mine.

Wait… Did I just feel more pressure on my hand?

Nah, I'm thinking too much of things again, but her letting me go was making things awkward for me. My face was heating up again

Just as I was about to say something, Yuigahama came to my rescue.

"Yukinon, we finished cleaning! You should hurry and give Hiratsuka-sensei the room key."

"…Right…"

Yukinoshita said that with a strange voice again. Was she… Moaning? But why? Well, who cares, Yuigahama's words were the ice-breaker I needed to move my hand away.

''We'll wait for you at the exit, Yukinoshita.''

I told her that, then took my bag, put my coat and muffler on, and got going. Yuigahama followed me in a rush.

I have begun to think that something was strange about Yukinoshita's behavior these past few days… Well, if she needs something, she knows where to find me. I shouldn't pry on her business

 **At that time, I didn't know that Yukinoshita was far more broken than I originally thought, and that it would lead us to a situation that I never expected to happen in my life.**

* * *

Yuigahama-san has been awfully annoying. I got to grab Hachi-kun Hand, the sensation was amazing. I want to touch him more, _EVERYWHERE,_ but I need to control myself. I already have his cute shirt and I'm able to get a taste of his mouth every day, even if it's only through his chopsticks. I need more film for my camera. I took too many photos today. I may need to get another album, the other three are completely full with all the photos I have taken. I even have a lot from when he sleeps. He's so cute when he sleeps. So similar to Pan-san. I need to keep my cute little Hachi-kun away from Yuigahama's or any other bitch's Hands. Hachi-kun is mine. I need him. I will not let him be taken away from me by somebody else.

* * *

 ** _Hello, FireHero here, I haven't published in a long time but this is a project that I simply couldn't not do. I love Oregairu so much and I feel that Yukino's amazing personality has a lot of potential with a stalker's need for love and attention. I was inspired by 'My girlfriend is more wrong than I expected' by BigKokujin, I reallyyyyy recommend that one. It is truly a piece of art. My first language is Spanish, not English, so if I make some mistakes, I'm really sorry but I think you should be able to grasp what I wanted to say in those cases._**

 ** _I'll try to keep updating now that I'm on vacation_**

 ** _Bye Bye :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuigahama and I were waiting for Yukinoshita on the school's entrance, A sunset was shining down on Sobu High School and the only ones on the school were the Sports related clubs and a few teachers, I direct my sight to the football zone and saw Hayama talking to his teammates; Hayama has been looking at me with the intention of saying me something but I manage to outrun him every time. Ha! Don't look down on me you normalfag king, My ability to disappear from everyones sight is topnotch, Really, What a Sad skill if I do say so myself

Just when I was entertaining myself on those useless thoughts, Mainly my useless thoughts of Hayama, Yuigahama put herself in front of me and began talking

''Hikki''

''Hm?''

''Have you notice that Yukinon has been acting a little strange?''

''Yukinoshita?, Well, Isn't she acting the same as usual?''

''So you hadn't notice…''

''Huh? What do you mean?''

''I Don't know how to explain it myself but she has been giving me these cold stares when you are in the room, Not just me, Iroha-chan and SakiSaki has also told me that they have been look at that way. I think something's off with her''

''Most probably she thinks I'm trying to steal you away from her, Remember how she was bullied and all? You are her only friend so you should make her realize that she isn't going to lose you''

It's really unusual for me to answer her with this seriousness but I was convinced by how she act earlier, Yukinoshita haven't got a real friend in years or maybe never, Being a superhuman who is almost perfect on everything makes the people around you jealous, She became a loner like me in a completely opposite situation. But Kawasomething too was treated as an obstacle for Yukinoshita to be with Yuigahama? That's a little strange but there's no way for me to understand our Ice Cat-loving Princess at all. Oh, That would be a good show for me to produce, The Ice Cat-loving Princess Hour!; If the idol activities with Rumi-Rumi-chan doesn't work, I can always produce Yukinon! Everybody's favorite girl!

''I think you realize the problem in a wrong way''

''What do you mean?''

''…..I'm not the one she is afraid to lose…..''

''What do you said?''

I was trying to hear the last sentence she just uttered but she said it in a lower voice, Before I could get her to said it again, Yukinoshita catch up with us

''Sorry Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun, Hiratsuka-sensei was giving me a lecture for some reason''

''Okay, Well I'll be seeing you two''

''Yeah, See you tomorrow Hikki''

''Until tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun''

I left lifting my hand and taking my bike with me, This is good, If they are alone; They will manage to make up and Yukinoshita will be cool again, Hope Gahama-chan make it! I'm totally rooting for you ,you knnnnnowwww? , I was pedaling my way to my home until I reached the station and some passing cars stopped me from going any further. I stayed there waiting until a voice reached me from behind

''If it isn't Hikigaya-kun''

I recognize that voice anywhere, and I mean it because for some reason since I met her, I end up encountering her in a lot of places. Yukinoshita's Onee-san, Yukinoshita Haruno or how some people call her, The Great Demon Queen, A superhuman that surpasses even her little sister's high specs

I was about to get the hell out of there fast but she was faster, She grab my waist and put her chin on my shoulder keeping me in place

''Now Now, where are you going Hikigaya-kun? Escaping Onee-san isn't any good you knowww''

She was talking directly to my ear, making me blush against my will

''I-I-I wasn't escaping, but umm, I need to get home fast to eat dinner''

''Oh, That's perfect then, Come eat with me, Let's have a chat my little brother-in-law''

''I'm not your brother-in-law''

'' _yet''_

''More like never, Me getting the chance to get married is as possible as Hiratsuka-sensei marrying someone''

''And this is why I really like you Hikigaya-kun, Never thinking too much on things and always with a reality-centered mind''

Well, I couldn't argue with her statement, I'm always like that. Never get your hopes and expectations up, Always be level-headed and negative to the ways of life

''But I insist, I really need to talk to you about something''

The seriousness that Haruno-san suddenly use on her voice picked my curiosity, She is always playful but she seems worry about something, Well, I don't lose anything on hering her out, She may have a request of some sorts and the Service Club is always ready to help, Also, I cannot handle her hugging me like this, I can feel some parts on my back that her little sister lack

''Okay, I'll eat with you so let me go''

''Ahh, You are not fun''

''If I were, I would have been popular ''

''There you go with your interesting lines''

We were having a talk like that until we reached a restaurant I have never seen before, She choose a table close to the window and I seat in front of her. The usual stares that follow her everywhere were there and some were direct to me with looks that clearly said ''Why are you with such a beauty, you uninteresting fellow?'' or something, Well, It really isn't any different from when I am with Yukinoshita or Hayama or even Yuigahama so it's fine

While I was looking on the menu, The prices were cool so I guess I shall choose with freedom, Haruno-san seem like she already knew what she would order and was now looking at me but a strange stare, I have never see her look at me like that, She looks bother by something. I tried with to ignore her and keep deciding my food.

A waitress came to get our orders and I was temporarily freed from her stare

''Do you already know what you would like to order?''

''Give me some spaguetti and some wine, Would you like to share some with me Hachimannnnn?''

''I'm underage so no and stop using my first name so freely''

''Buh, Onee-chan is hurt, Hikigaya-kun is too cruel to her sister-in-law''

''I will have a hamburger and Cola, I guess''

''Ignoring me, Hachimann, That's not good, You shouldn't ignore your date when she is talking to you''

''I Don't know what you are talking about, hurry up with your business''

Seriously, This person has way too much free time on her hands, The waitress left and I began looking out on the window, Night Chiba is as beautiful as Day Chiba, As a Chiba lover, I'm proud of our prefecture, Just when I was losing myself in those thoughts, I saw a shadow outside, I couldn't make out the face but that persons seems to be gazing directly at me

Okayyy, I'm sure than that person will left in a while so I would just ignore him or her, Even so I'm getting freak out here

''Hikigaya-kun, Do you have a girlfriend?''

What is this person saying?!

''Haruno-san, You should know the answer by now'' I told her as I was sipping some water from a glass

''I see, That's good then I guess''

After she told me that, she stopped talking and lose herself in her thoughts, Now I realize what she was wearing, a White blouse with some black pants and her red coat hanging on the back of her chair, She may be a fake person but she sure is beautiful, It's not like me for having these thoughts but I was trying to concentrate on anything at this moment to ignore the creepy feeling of the shadow outside

The waitress bring our food and we ate in silence, I make sure to text Komachi and told her to not wait for me and that I was eating outside, She immediately told me that I was doing a good job, not sure what she meant and that I did nothurry to get home

Komachi-chan is saying some strange things mmmmm

After we ate, We took a cup of tea and then Haruno-san saw outside, She make a surprise expression for some seconds and then she look distress again

''Something the matter?''

''Hikigaya-kun''

''Mmm?''

''Theres something I need to tell you or rather, warn you about''

''Warn me? What do you mean?''

''Do you remember when I tell you that Yukino-chan didn't have trust in you but something far more worse?''

''Y-Yeah?''

''When she was little, She was always look down on because I exceed her in every way, Because she tried so hard to get recognized by me or my parents, She began to act like me. When she began surpassing all her friends in everything and the daily confessions of all the boys she ever met, She was bullied and despise, She took everything with a cold attitude but She felt really lonely. I tried to make her feel better by being a support for her, She was idolizing me, or that would have been the case but in reality, Her mind was in a worse state than what I anticipated. My parents never really give her love and she never get friends, The only one that give her kindness was me and that cost me a lot, She began to follow me everywhere, tried to hug me every time or stealing my things. She was obsess with me, so much that it was unhealthy so I began giving her the cold shoulder, I really act like I hate her''

Haruno-san's eyes were looking at the distance with an off expression, She was making the face of someone who was remembering something unpleasant, But I couldn't really see where this was going, If Yukinoshita really did all those things, No, I couldn't bring myself to say it

''When she realize that I wasn't what she was hoping for, She was devastated but I couldn't show her kindness or love in any way, She would only repeat the same things again. I kept an eye on her with the intention of helping her overcome her problems by acting like her enemy, But we met Hayato and she got another chance to do the same but much much worse. She began attacking her classmates that were interested in him, My mother didn't know what to do but Hayato didn't notice at first, After that, She really like touching him, but I couldn't let her do things like that, I show her that Hayato show kindness to anyone, hoping to destroy her image of him, She began hating me after that, But Hayato didn't want to let her alone to suffer so he tried to help her. He was tired of her after two months, His middle school was heaven and Hell because of Yukino-chan, Nobody could really get close to him because she always scared them off, At the end of it all, He told her that he would never love her and that he hated her, As a finishing touch, I came and steal his first kiss in front of her. Dating Hayato was boring and disgusting because he used Yukino-chan and because I knew him for years but I couldn't do anything about it, I date him for 6 months, until Yukino-chan was a crying and hopeless mess, She began hating the world after that. When she enter High School, I was afraid she would find another person to do those things, One year pass by and nothing happen, Even if her classmates show her kindness, She didn't felt anything because she always see that it was just courtesy. But in her second year of High School, because of her antisocial and cold behavior, She was sent to the Service Club by Shizuka-chan and she met you and Gahama-cha. I began getting afraid all over again because she saw that you two show her real kindness, Before that Christmas event, I don't know what happen between you three but she began acting like before, She is far away from home so I didn't know who she was obsess, That's why I'm asking you, as a sister-in-law to keep an eye on any suspicious behavior over anyone''

My image of Yukinoshita Yukino was completely Shattered again, She isn't strong as I originally though, This is worse than I imagine. If she really is like that, No wonder She, Hayama and Haruno-san act that way with each other, I have to stop her, Hiratsuka-sensei told me that this wish of mine for wanting to help them was due to the fact that I cared about her and Yuigahama. I know I do, My only wish, the only thing that I really wanted, I told the two more precious persons for me my only hope on this life, Not even my sister knows about that. I will stop her from harming herself anymore.

''I got it, I'll do something about it''

''Hikigaya-kun, You really are kind''

''But you told me, She harm her classmates because they were close to Hayama right? Did you meant verbal harm right?''

''Nope, she really harm them, in a physical way, She send one to the hospital with a broken arm, They were the people who always attack her and make her feel miserable so she didn't felt any bad about it, I was afraid when I met you because I thought you were dating her, If you really were, that meant she thought you were in love with her in a genuine way, She will never let you go if you show her real love or kindness but I was glad when I discover the way you were, cynical and all''

''Well, Glad to help, Yuigahama may fit the description you are giving me, She was looking really cold to us when Yuigahama suggest me to go alone with her to a store''

''Gahama-chan huh? Tell me what happen''

I told her what happen, and all about the empty eyes that I saw her doing, She was a little startled, When I finish talking, I already end up my tea. Haruno-san has been making a lot of facial expression I have never seen her doing

''Hikigaya-kun…..''

She began but was interrupt by her cellphone

''Hello, Yukino-chan?''

''I'll be there, Let's talk about a lot of things''

It seems Yukinoshita told her a lot of things but she only answer her that, Is a little curious the timing of that call but It's better for me too, I need to think about a lot of things, I also need to talk with Yuigahama about these things so we could do something

''I'll be taking my leave then''

''Yes, Thanks for hearing me out Hikigaya-kun, Hope you can resolve my request''

''Should I treat this as a proper request for the Service club?''

''You can treat it like that if you wish, also….no never mind''

''huh?''

''It's nothing''

''Alright then''

I left her without knowing what she wish to tell me but it doesn't matter, I take my bicycle and left the restaurant, going straight at home, Never noticing the eyes that follow every move of mine from the shadows nor the last words Haruno-san want to told me

* * *

''Hikigaya-kun, Don't treat Yukino-chan with more kindness, You are already her obsession''

Is what I wanted to told him when I saw him off, When I listen to Yukino-chan's call and how she was outside the restaurant looking at us with those empty eyes, I knew it. Yukino-chan is in love with Hikigaya-kun in a creepy way, Is far more worse than with Hayama-kun if she is making direct move to tell me to back off and if what Hikigaya-kun told me is the truth, then Gahama-chan and possibly Hikigaya-kun are in danger.

I never ask him if he has been losing things

With those thoughts, I tried to convince myself that I cannot prove if she is already like that for him, I cannot steal him the same way with Hayato because Hikigaya-kun is completely different, He is too kind and he already knows how I work my charm

* * *

Nee-san is trying to do it again, Hachi-kun is MINE, I will not let you take him away too Nee-san, Even if I Have to hurt you so you couldn't walk to him again, I will do it.

 _ **Hello again, I know it have been least than a day but I'm kind of inspired with this story. Thanks for all the reviews, I couldn't believe that THAT Many people look at my work so I'm really happy, I may be getting a new chapter every day but that depends on my mood, Even so, I want something Genuine… Sorry xD…..Even so, I will try my best to update regularly**_

 _ **By Bye :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

''Hello Yukino-chan?''

''Nee-san, We need to talk, I will not let you take Hachi-kun away!, Come talk to me on my apartment right now or I will told mother about the secret engagement you refuse to that high corporate's son''

''…''

''I'm not asking you, _I'm ordering you to bring your useless self here right now''_

''I'll be there, Let's talk about a lot of things''

''Good, Now dismiss Hachi-kun so he can get home safely, If something happen to him while he's getting home this late, Something horrible might happen _to you''_

Nee-san hung up after that, I was wondering if she was going to do something strange to Hachi-kun but I saw him getting outside, mount on his bike and I saw him off. Thanks to my useless Nee-san, I would not be able to take more photos for my fourth album of Hachi-kun, I was really waiting to see his sleeping face again but well, Things doesn't always work for you

Hachi-kun notice my stare, did he sense my love for him across the street? Hachi-kun now I wonder why were you making that face? Nee-san notice me too, Then she began saying a lot of things, I couldn't hear her but Hachi-kun look serious. Oh, perhaps he was asking for my hand in marriage? Hachi-kun, you don't need to talk to anyone, Just tell me how much you love me and we can marry at the moment!

Hiratsuka-sensei was been awfully annoying today, What did she meant by stopping what I was doing or I will creep Hachi-kun away? He will never left me, He is in love with me, REALLY IN LOVE WITH ME, not like all those idiots that only saw me for my face, money or body, Those stupid idiots can go die.

Even in the strange case that he didn't love me, I can always make him, He has been alone for a lot of time so he must be weak to physical contact with woman, Yuigahama-san is always exploding those shy acts of him, He really is so cute, I have a lot of suits and Costumes I want him to put on for my photo albums, I wonder if I can make posters too? They would look wonderful next to my Hachi-kun's plushies and pillow, I want to go to sleep every day hugging the real Hachi-kun. Did he likes chains? Just as a countermeasure of him wanting to escape if I take him? Why would he want to escape? Well, it doesn't hurt to be cautious, That's the way I do things, Efficiently.

* * *

I can perfectly remember the day I met Hachi-kun, I thought he was like everyone else, An idiot who would never look at me for who I really am,but he never ceased _to interest me._ He also was treated like trash, alone like me but he saw life in a different light. He despise fakers and all those things I also hate, When we attend Zaisomething-kun's request, It was the first time I saw his smile, Not a white and big smile, but a small Genuine and cute grin when he told that gross idiot that wouldn't look at me that his story was trash , I was kind of in a dazed but I didn't love him right away, That kindness he show there was something I couldn't believe, I get too many bad experience with fake kindness so I told myself to keep observing him , Then Totsuka-kun's request came and I was once again in a daze, His determination to help him was incredible but I was a little sad that he wasn't recognized by anyone, Hayama-kun was with his new girl but he treated her well unlike how he treatd me in the past, When I was getting hug by Yuigahama-san, I saw Hachi-kun on the ground smiling to Totsuka-kun, Hayama-kun look at me with understanding eyes, That was the first time I felt jealousy over Hachi-kun and Hayama-kun notice my stare, but I couldn't care any less.

Then I began passing on his classroom a lot more, My ability to watch Hachi-kun increase to the point I could immediately find him on the seconds I pass on the door, One day, I tried to be a little more forceful and fake that I drop something in front of the door, Just so I could look at him for more time and that was the first time I saw him sleeping, He was facing the wall on the recess so I could see his face clearly, Something was stirring on my heart, My stomach suddenly felt like I have a lot of things with wings revolting inside but my intense stare was caught by Hayama-kun so I began my tactical retreat with his face on my mind.

That afternoon, Hayama-kun present himself with a request for those good-for-nothing lackeys of his, I couldn't care any less but if I get a request, I need to fulfill it, However, Hayama-kun itself wasn't all that interest in what he was saying, He was looking in my and Hachi-kun's direction. Hachi-kun told me he would take care of everything and I could only count on him.

In the end, He manage to resolve everything smoothly and he caught Hayama-kun's attention, I was more and more love-struck by the days I kept spending with Hachi-kun but Yuigahama-san was acting suspiciously, At that time, I didn't think anything of that and keep trusting my ''friend'', My dream at that time was having Hachi-kun as my husband and Yuigahama-san as my best friend and I thought I have finally found some people who will care about me. We get on that travel to Chiba's Village and I make my first direct attempt on Hachi-kun, In the middle of the night, I get in the boy's room and let myself in, I found Hachi-kun's bed and I only stay there looking, He was so cuteeee, The peaceful expression in his sleeping face, his ahoge _**(I hear that's what you call that strand of hair that goes up in Hahiman's head)**_ was waving side to side, I want to grab it! was the only coherent thought on my mind, But I refrained myself from doing it and instead take a lot of pictures.

That was the first time I took a picture of him, just when I was wondering if I should touch him, Hiratsuka-sensei appear on the room with a lantern, She didn't say anything to not wake the boys up and only motion me to come with her, We get outside and she began talking

''Yukinoshita, What were you doing snapping pictures of Hikigaya on his room in the middle of the night?''

''…''

''I have noticed those strange travels to his classroom even though you don't need to pass that class to get anywhere''

''….''

''I don't know why you are stalking him but I need to tell you to refrain yourself, He is my precious student after all, I'm worried about his well-being if you keep this up''

''Yours? Hachi-kun is not yours! He is mine!''

''Yukinoshita….''

''Hiratsuka-sensei, Don't get between us, I want him, I need him''

''I see….., You don't mind if I told your sister this right? I promise not get between you two but Yukinoshita, be careful with what you are doing''

''I'll keep that in mind''

I left her alone that night and get into my room, After that, I got bolder, I snap pictures of him in the day when he wouldn't notice. I was so glad nobody else was interest in him, I didn't have to be too careful with anyone nor did I need to hurt anyone to keep them away from him.

We accept the request of Hiratsuka-sensei to help that little girl Rumi. She remind me so much of myself that I felt I need to help her, Hachi-kun gave us the solution to her problem and we found ourselves on the Courage test, I was so scared of the dark at that time, it remind me of the time Hayama-kun tried to leave me alone on a Haunted Mansion in the middle of the dark because he was annoy by my clingy behavior, I was about to break into tears when I saw him, Hachi-kun found me, I was so happy at that time but I kept acting like always, insulting him every now and then. I didn't want him to know about my behavior because the risk of him doing the same horrible thing that Hayama-kun did was high.

Hachi-kun already knew Nee-san so I was in a tricky situation, When he met Nee-san, that was the most scary moment of my life, If Nee-san steal another important person away, I would have kill myself or better, her. Fortunately, He didn't fall for her tricks, he saw right through her and saw the horrible human being she really was, I was impressed and happy right then, But at that time, I needed to fix Hachi-kun and Yuigahama-san's relationship that fell apart for some reason.

If I didn't reveal my true nature to him yet, I May be able to get him to fall in love with me so we resolve Tsurumi Rumi's problems with the worst possible method. Nobody give him any acknowledgement of any sorts, rather, they saw him as a Monster of logic who use despicable methods and end up with the worse results, I saw him sad for what he did so I knew what he really was, A Kind boy who didn't want anyone to suffer and instead make himself do the suffering.

Nee-san came picking me off when We came back from the travel, I was so angry at her. Yuigahama-san gave me the opportunity of expending more time with Hachi-kun but my stupid Mother and Nee-san ruined it, I Didn't get to see him in all summer but I learned some information that make me wary of Yuigahama-san, Nee-san saw the two of them together in the Fireworks Festival, My best friend wouldn't betray me right? She wouldn't try to steal Hachi-kun away from me right? But the more I thought about it, the more convinced I get that she was also interest in Hachi-kun. She always show those signals of being in love with him that I never wanted to see, the way she always wanted to include him in everything we did, Those eyes of hers that follow him everywhere and the fact that she get his phone number. I decided at that time to keep observing the situation because I wasn't entire sure of what I was thinking and because I didn't wanted to grew suspicious of Yuigahama-san.

The Cultural Festival, a really stressful moment of my life, because of Sagami Minami's request, I became the vice committee president and help her. I was kind of annoy by it but I discover that Hachi-kun was also sent as a member of the committee from his class, I could fulfill the request and be with Hachi-kun without Yuiagahama-san's interference, or that would have been the case if our idiotic and useless president didn't tell the majority of our firepower to help their classes and began skipping work.

I began working and working and working, I was working so much that I didn't even get my daily pictures of Hachi-kun nor visit his window at night, I didn't get any sleep those days and my poor Hachi-kun began doing those idiots works, He look so tired I was getting worried. Sagami didn't show up for the most of our meetings and we were falling behind in all the preparations for the festival, I finally collapsed one day, I didn't show up to school because of a light sickness and even then I didn't get any rest, Yuigahama-san and Hachi-kun visit me that night, It was the first time Hachi-kun was in my home and I really like the thought of him living with me.

They told me to rest a little, Hachi-kun left after some tea but before leaving he told me he was going to change the world and that I only need to watch him, I didn't get him at first but Yuigahama-san told me Hachi-kun was going to help me.

The next day when we were finally deciding on the Festival's slogan, Hachi-kun did his move, He indirectly accuse the idiots who were slacking-off that I and all the lower members were doing all their jobs, He became their enemy and that forced them to work again in hopes to show that pitiful loner that they were better than him. He really is amazing, he became the enemy of all the room because of me?, He love me, I knew it! Nee-san was laughing because of him that day and Hiratsuka-sensei look at him with worry, I later saw her talking with him but I couldn't do anything to stop her, I got too many work on my hands, Even so, the things I needed to do were a lot less that when the people left.

Hachi-kun saw me for a moment later on, He is looking at me! He is looking at me! He is looking at me!, I was getting warmer on my face but then I saw Nee-san touching his beautiful mouth, _I was so close to hurt her right then_ but I needed to play it cool, I let more work on Hachi-kun's hands to keep him occupied and took Nee-san away from him.

On the Festival day, I manage to be with him seeing the boots and organizing everything because he was the camera man, I did make it so he would be with me that day, When some class took us in to make me unable to admonish them for cheating with their festival activity, they threw Hachi-kun right in front of me, I Could feel his scent and his breath on my face, Did I mention that Hachi-kun smell like cinnamon for some reason? Maybe that's his shampoo or that may be his natural scent, I didn't care either way because having him this close was like having a lot of drugs all at once, I was about to do something stupid but the ride end before I could, Oh, curious, They threw me on a ride but I didn't notice because of Hachi-kun, I didn't even feel sick like always. Hachi-kun is my cure! Take that Nee-san! Just remembering the way she make me afraid of rides was enough to make me feel nauseous but I have Hachi-kun now so I didn't need to worry, We ended our travel and we began working on the Festival's main event, Sagami was stuttering the words we make for her and ruining the president speech, I told Hachi-kun to make her wrap up but she wasn't seen him, Maybe I make a mistake putting that work to him? His zero presence was a blessing and a curse sometimes for me, anyway, We continue the event and everything was going smoothly until that stupid bitch left, Now we got another problem in our hands, Finding Sagami was a quest I didn't want to do but she got the poll results so we couldn't let her do as she likes.

In the end, I ended up giving away a favor of mine to Nee-san in exchange for her help, Yuigahama-san, Hiratsuka-sensei, Shiromeguri-sempai, Nee-san and I were buying time while Hachi-kun was in charge of finding that bitch. Our performance was lacking but we manage somehow, later Hayama-kun show himself with a heartbroken Sagami and two other girls I have never seen before, They told us that Hachi-kun said some awful things to Sagami and than that was the cause of her crying, Hayama-kun was looking my way with a face of regret so I immediately fill the blanks, Hachi-kun probably save her by using himself as a scapegoat; I already was aware of his high level of kindness but I would never have thought that he would sacrifice himself in order to help someone.

Everyone was judging him without knowing him, Nobody understands him and he is treated as the low of the low, Bu that's okay Hachi-kun, I would never judge you nor treated you bad, I will surround you with love every single day!. I hear the bitch, I mean Sagami, complaining and the other two badmouthing my Hachi-kun to the rest of the school, By now, everyone already knew that Hikigaya Hachiman say a lot of horrible things to Sagami Minami and that that was the reason why her speech was a stuttering mess, Everyone hating Hachi-kun was horrible but When I saw his lost look and the way even his acquaintances were looking at him, I was terribly tempt to hug him right there, I wanted to ease his pain if only a little, But I couldn't do that, Hachi-kun would began hating me if I show him any form of pity. I saw that Zaisomething give him a thumbs up, puff disgusting, and that Totsuka-kun gave him a worried look, Kawasaki-san was looking his way in a warm way, too much warm for my taste but I manage to cool myself down, Nee-san told him a few things and left but Hiratsuka-sensei told him some things too, The only thing I could think of was the fact that Hachi-kun was impressed by my singing, I will sing more often around him to see if he can fell in love with me!.

I told him when he came to the clubroom to work, that I couldn't be his friend, he look a little hurt but I was telling the truth, It's impossible for me to be friends with my future husband after all, Yuigahama interrupt us talking about some after-party and I got home after that, If Hachi-kun wasn't going, then I saw no reason to trouble myself and go.

Tobe-kun and Hayama-kun came one day with a request, He wanted to confess to Ebina-san and even thought I already knew that she wasn't interest in boys, I was going to help him, But the way he told Hachi-kun that he wasn't worthy of trust really make me feel anger, the worse part is that Hachi-kun has really low self-respect so he really was about to leave the room. Of course, I told the idiot who hurt my Hachi-kun's feelings to get out of my clubroom but he didn't go, He was begging and I really wasn't good with people begging so I leave it to Hachi-kun if we should help him or not, Being the kind person he is, He accept and we began our work, the plan to make Tobe-kun confess to Ebina-san on the school trip was going on wheels or that would have been the case if Ebina-san didn't show on our club indirectly asking us to stop Tobe-kun's confession, we were on a lump, We got to requests that contradict each other and I really didn't know what to do, We get on the school trip hoping to make them close so he could confess but those things weren't working at all, she was clearly avoiding the issue and indirectly telling him that he would get rejected. I encounter Hachi-kun on the lobby of the hotel we were staying one night, Some alone time with Hachi-kun was the exact medicine I needed to get my head out of the pain of those request, but Hiratsuka-sensei interrupt our alone time, taking us with her to eat ramen, Really, what a useless teacher, Hachi-kun take me the hotel but I really couldn't enter with him, if someone saw us, they would began rumors and that would annoy Hachi-kun, He may even get away from me thinking that he makes me look bad, Sometimes, I really wish that his self-confidence was at least to the level of a normal person. I enter alone and get some sleep, the rooms were tightly secure so I couldn't snap pictures of Hachi-kun sleeping on the entire trip, the fact that we were in different classes make it harder for me to be with him, I remember my stress because I didn't saw Hachi-kun in almost two days, I felt myself go crazy but the third day was my healing time, Hachi-kun with me all day, I was getting too many pleasant experiences with him, the three of us spend our day eating and then we found the perfect place for Hachi-kun to propose to m…. I mean, For Tobe-kun to ask Ebina-san out.

That night we prepare ourselves, we prepare Tobe-kun to the best of our ability even though we knew that it was pointless, Ebina-san didn't felt anything for Tobe-kun so it was mostly decided that he would get rejected, even so Hachi-kun gave him encouragement, he sure is too nice for his own good, That annoying person told him that he wasn't trustworthy not too long ago.

Ebina-san came and with her expression, everyone knew the outcome, Hachi-kun get in front of her and told her that he likes her, Even though I knew why he was saying that, my heart broke in that instant, Hearing him say the words I have been waiting for to _another girl_ was like having thrown myself cold water, I felt so bad I wanted to cry but I still need to confront Hachi-kun, I don't like how he use the worst methods for him, Why did he keep hurting himself?! My heart can't take it anymore!

I told him that I didn't like how he did things and I left , I found a region in the forest where I could cry to my heart's content and I did just that, my heart was aching for all the things I heard that night, the worst I want to hear said to another person and the realization that he would keep hurting himself to help people, I decided that I would keep him away from those solutions, before I couldn't do anything except relied on him but not anymore, I will resolve all the request with better methods so he wouldn't do those things.

My plan was crushed along with a new face, Isshiki Iroha, a stupid girl who get into presidency due to bullying of her classmates who hate the way she manage herself with her upper classmates, the first thing Hachi-kun offered as solution for her problem was making himself a scapegoat again but I rebutted him with every possible fact I could think off that prevent him from using his methods, I saw him off when we couldn't reach a solution that satisfy us two, and later on we kept getting away from each other, The only times I saw him after that were when I saw him at night sleeping, even then, I just didn't felt like doing anything else except watch him.

I saw him on another event that break my poor heart, He was in a double date with Hayama-kun and two girls I have never seen, Yuigahama-san and I were trying to make Hayama-kun the new Student Council President so I could resolve Isshiki Iroha's request and he told us to come there that night to discuss it, or that at least was the plan. I saw Hachi-kun be mocked at by those two bitches and the hurt smile he make after it, I couldn't take it anymore and get out, I could only look at Hachi-kun's surprise face while Hayama-kun was saying something to the girls, They left but the brown-haired one look at me and Yuigahama-san with understanding eyes, I didn't pay her any sort of attention since I was focused on Hachi-kun, Nee-san came by and told me some things that make me feel worse, AI left and cry myself out until I get to sleep. I decided then to become the Student Council President so I could fulfill Isshiki-san's request and I didn't told Hachi-kun nor Yuigahama-san about it, Hachi-kun get into the clubroom one afternoon knowing the whole thing, I could only blame Hiratsuka-sensei for that but nevermind, Yuigahama-san told us that she will become the president in my place so I could continue to attend the Service Club, I wasn't an idiot, I perfectly knew that if I became the president, I wouldn't be able to do more club activities but I didn't care, It was a pride matter, I didn't want to lose to Hachi-kun nor Yuigahama-san so I kept on my decision.

Hachi-kun beat me and Yuigahama –san, He manage to make Isshiki Iroha the President without horrible methods, I was shocked and amaze beyond belief, I felt kind of disappoint, I lost to Hachi-kun again but I wasn't really concern by that, What really make me feel even worse was how Yuigahama-san was hugging Hachi-kun's head and touching his hair, I don't know what they were talking about because her voice didn't reach the door but I really was about to snap.

I manage to calm myself down and think about the situation, Yuigahama-san is in love with Hachi-kun too, She is trying to steal him from me, I'm not taking that!. Hachi-kun loves me! He wouldn't leave for me for a cook wannabe with tinted hair and a loud voice!. Something inside me broke that day, the day I stopped trusting Yuigahama-san, the day I realize that not only her but Kawasaki-san too was trying to get Hachi-kun. That night I got even bolder, I entered his house through the window Komachi-san forgot to close and saw him sleeping in his room, As I was watching him breath in an out, my mind was in a blurry, his scent all over the room and the fact that I have him completely at my mercy make me go crazy. Just when I was pondering whether to claim his lips before someone else or not, I heard a sound on the hallway, it seems someone was up, I immediately get to the window trying to not make any noise, I manage to open it and just when I was about to get out something caught my attention: a Cute shirt with a cat on it, I didn't know that Hachi-kun like cats that much.

I took it with me when I get out, A cat designed shirt with Hachi-kun's scent all over it, Could this day possibly get any better?! I also began stealing his lunches when he came to the clubroom, he always get out so he could get his usual can of that coffee he loves so much. Distracting Yuigahama-san was too easy, most of the time I only told her to get me something from the vending machine that is on the special building or simply told her to look outside through the window to see some bystander. Hachi-kun never notice that his lunch is left until he gets home so I'm safe, However I couldn't forget how Yuigahama-san touch my Hachi-kun's hair so things were awkward on our Service Club hours, We all lost something that night at the bamboo path, Our bond was severed from Hachi-kun's actions but not only because of him, I too was to blamed and so was Yuigahama-san, we never present him with any other solution, our inability to resolve those request make him ended up like he did, The image of Hikigaya Hachiman that I have, if I ignore my whole love feelings for him, was of a strong boy, someone who tells people what he wants and what he thought, but that image was completely crushed before I even knew it.

Isshiki-san bring us a request for a Christmas Event with another school, she was asking for our assistance, Yuigahama-san thought that it would be good to get some Service Club work because of the tension our relation was having, However, Hachi-kun told her to get out and to do her own job. I Would never thought that the resident Onii-chan would do something like that, he is always pampering girls younger than him because of his so called Onii-chan skills. That really make me wish that I was younger but then, I wouldn't be on the same grade as him and moreover, wouldn't spend the large amount of time I spend with him on school trips and other school related matters.

The days pass to everyone except us, our time was frozen with all the meaningless talks we were having every day, Hachi-kun seems to keep acting normal so I follow the two of them, we never mention the incidents, we didn't want to thought about it because that may marked the end of our relationship. One night I found Hachi-kun on mall, he seemed tired, because of one of my 216 Hachi-kun observation skills, and my great capability of understanding, I connected the dots.

Hachi-kun has been helping Isshiki-san in secret, I should have known, he is too responsible with the things he does and he certainly was the cause of Isshiki-san becoming the president, I finally told him to left the club, I was supposed to help him become a fully functional member of society yet the club itself was making him get pain and sorrow, since he joined us, He has to go through a lot of unpleasant experiences because of our inability to help him. He has taken good care of me and Yuigahama-san, making sure we didn't get our hands dirty with the job and I was absolutely disgust at myself for making my love one carry such a burden. I thought freeing him was the only way and I told him a lie, That our bond was as breakable as ice or crystal.

The next day, I told Yuigahama-san that Hachi-kun left the club and that it would only be the two of us, I was planning that afternoon to tell her to get away from him, That I love him far more than her and that the only one being all his first's times was me. I will take everything of him and I will give him everything of me, but when I was about to tell her my feelings, Hachi-kun appeared on the door, He make us the request of helping him with the Christmas collaboration event, that Tsurumi Rumi and Isshiki Iroha were having a lot of problems and that he wanted to help them.

I acted as cold as I could manage that time, I didn't want him to go through the same things again so I shut him down, Yuigahama-san intervened and told me I wasn't being fair, I was getting angry and colder by the seconds, After all we did to him, after all the hardship we let him have, I finally free him and she told me I was being unfair?! She doesn't love him as I do if she can make such a selfish decision to let him continue destroy himself. It was after we were both angry at each other that Hachi-kun told me four words that let me saw him for what he really was.

I want something genuine, four words that have a huge meaning behind them, Something I would never has expected coming from his mouth, the Hikigaya Hachiman that I knew until that day died, a cynical and results-only seeker and I finally caught a glimpse of the real him, A fragile and dreamer person, a person who would give himself to despair in order to get his wish, He told me his most sacred and secret desire, the unfulfilled wish of a boy who only wanted to help others.

It was too much, THERE WAS NO WAY THAT SOMETHING GENUINE EXIST ON THESE DESPICABLE WORLD!, I left them and run with all I have, I needed time to think and calm myself down, I got on the roof and saw the sunset, Yuigahama-san and Hachi-kun get to me before I could calm myself, Why did they find so quickly? Yuigahama-san told me something that make no sense if you think about it logically, however, I felt she was on the right track, then she hugged me and cry, God this girl really is unfair.

I told Hachi-kun that I would take his request, I don't know what genuine thing he is looking for or if it will cause him any pain but If that is what he really desire, I will give it to him!, He has giving me so much, he has suffer so much that I truly felt this was the only thing I could do for him and the fact that he is alone with Isshiki-san makes my blood boiled with anger.

The next day we were going with him to the meeting with the committee of the event, When we were walking with him and Isshiki.-san, Isshiki-san gave him her bags and he carry them, HE CARRY THEM!, Now why would you do that Hachi-kun? Isshiki-san haven't gotten the chance to do a single thing for you, instead, she was the one that keep causing you troubles. I convince myself that Hachi-kun was only a kind gentleman and let it at that, I don't want to mutilate Isshiki-san due to some misunderstanding, I don't want the police to bother me if she disappears so I refrained myself from taking any action, He is mine, He is my husband, my boyfriend , my only needed person in this world so I don't need to worry, he wouldn't cheat on me right? He doesn't want to die yet right?. When we exit the meeting, I could only sighed, that person Tamanawa was perhaps the worst idiot I have ever face, Hachi-kun looks so distress right now because of him, the worst thing is that the girl that was with Hachi-kun and Hayama-kun on that café at that time was also here. Is this some cruel joke of destiny? Hachi-kun has been attending meetings with Issheki-san, Tsurumi-san and that girl?!

Hachi-kun manage to transform himself in a popular boy with girls, I may need to buy more knifes and venom just in case, well he is loyal and honest to a fault so it's okay, I'm glad he doesn't lie well or I would be killing a lot of bitches already, We manage to talk to Hiratsuka-sensei about a bigger budget to fulfill Tamanawa's stupid plan but she only make a face that clearly says ''Our school can't afford that'', She gave us passports to the Land of Dreams, Hachi-kun and the Land of Dreams? My favorite person in my favorite place? I may have been a saint on my past life because I was having too much good luck, In the end, we ended up going with Hayama-kun and some of his clicket because of Isshiki-san and Yuigahama-san's doing.

Hachi-kun was annoyed but he ended up accepting it, and Yuigahama –san took a photo of the three of us, I need to ask her for it, Even if I'm getting wary of her, I still consider her my best friend, she haven't do something worth of hurting her, touching Hachi-kun's head is something I absolutely won't let happen again but I will forgive her for now, She is the kind of person who give up if another person wants the same thing as her, I only need to tell her how much I love him and that would make her back-off.

I get on a lot of attractions with Yuigahama-san and then with Hachi-kun, alone with Hachi-kun. If Nee-san didn't ruin my view of mechanical games, I would have enjoyed more of my ride with Hachi-kun but his concern over my well-being was a good consolation prize, I finally share some of my mind with him that day, I want him to help me someday, after we left the ride, he gave me a Pan-san drink and we talk a lot, It really is fun spending time with him, He is such a funny and interesting person, I wonder why nobody else notice until just recently? Well, better for me that way, we reunited with the other and I get dazed with the fireworks I always saw when I go to Destinyland, apparently when I was seeing the fireworks, Hayama-kun rejected Isshiki-san in a cold-hearted way, While we were searching Isshiki-san, Hachi-kun talk with Hayama-kun, Hayama-kun left after that and Hachi-kun ended up giving Isshiki-san his comfort, I didn't want to let them alone but I passed through the same thing with Hayama-kun, a horrible rejection and at that time, I really wish for someone to comfort me, That's why, I left the two of them alone.

Hachi-kun and I manage to make Tamanawa and the Student Council finally make things properly, and we finish the event without a hitch, Yuigahama-san and I buy a Pan-san's cup to Hachi-kun for Christmas, the warm smile he make that day is something I will never forget, He make me fall in love with him all over again in the last few days, but a stupid rumor of me and Hayama-kun going out get itself going, so annoying, I wouldn't minded if it was about Hachi-kun and me but why must it be that idiot? That stupid blonde who I no longer called a friend, Miura-san came after a mail she sent, told us about how she wanted to get close to her Hayato, she really got the nerve I've got to say, first she treated me and then she ask for my club's help? Unbelievable, but Hachi-kun and his Kindness get in the way again, telling her he would do something about it, You are kind of cool Hachi-kun you know? But I would prefer it if you would show your cool side only to me!

Hayama-kun didn't wanted to tell Hachi-kun his career path, we used all our means to get information but we didn't get anything worthwhile, Hachi-kun was stressing himself in his work again, trying to figure out Hayama-kun's choice.

Isshiki Iroha prove to be a obstacle as I predicted, it seems that after Hayama-kun reject, she got a little too close to her sempai for comfort but I was getting more and more annoyed by her continuous visits and her attempts to flirt with Hachi-kun, sometimes right in front of my face, Did she really want to die so bad? I told myself I wouldn't do it but she really is asking for it!

The marathon day came by and also our last opportunity to reveal Hayama-kun's secret, I encourage my Hachi-kun to give his best, Yuigahama—san and the bitch- err- I mean my underclassman encourage him too but I saw that look more motivate after my words, even though he didn't hear them. That's right Hachi-kun, you don't need anyone else but me. I was told to abandon the race after I take a breather, Hiratsuka-sensei really is annoying, I was only replenishing my strength, I wasn't out of it yet, Hachi-kun beat me in resistance but whatever, it isn't worthy to fight someone in something I absolutely cannot win.

I was resting on the infirmary thinking of those things until Hachi-kun enter through the door, My poor Hachi-kun hurt himself pushing himself too hard, nobody treat him because they left the finishing line to watch the award's ceremony. He, being his usual do-it-yourself person was searching for things to cure himself. I can at least let myself do this right? I wouldn't lose control right? He couldn't escape me with the leg sprained but I mustn't focus on that or I really would lose control.

I began treating him, I was so happy to finally be touching him that I get too rough on the treatment, imaginarily slapping myself, I began the treatment again but in a softer delicate way, When I finally finish, right there , his beautiful face was looking back at me with shocked eyes, Finally, his first kiss would be mine, I was leaning forward a little, trying to calm my heartbeat. I have never being kiss before nor do I know how to do it properly so I was a little hesitant, What if he didn't like it? Was I a bad kisser? Did my breath smell?.

For the best or the worse, He realize the situation and get himself away from me, such a typical response of someone who isn't use to other people's contact, He ask me my career path, This may have been the first time he stepped over the line he make, the first personal question he has ever ask me but I already decided, I choose the same path as him, I was good in both so I could choose freely and Hachi-kun was on the Humanities, I didn't need to think it twice. After that he was about to left the room but Yuigahama-san was at the door.

I think she was eavesdropping on us but for now, I let her be, the happiness of knowing Hachi-kun was opening himself more and more for me was overwhelming, we left for that party Yuigahama-san mention and I finally told Hayama-kun my true feelings, putting an end to our past, I have Hachi-kun now so I didn't need him felling guilty, Don't get me wrong, I hate him for leaving me for Nee-san but at the same time, I didn't want him trying to redeem himself anymore, Hachi-kun stayed with him for a while, talking about something and I imagine it wasn't pleasant judging by the bitter face that Hachi-kun make…..

* * *

I was remembering a lot of all the past interactions with Hachi-kun, realizing once again that I love him with all my heart and soul, I think I have been waiting enough, I should be making my move, I have too many competition, If somehow one of them manage to beat me, well , I guess I would have to remove her from the equation and try again with Hachi-kun, if I need to disappear all the women in the planet so Hachi-kun can be mine, so be it.

Oh Nee-san calling, It seems she's already in my apartment, Ahahahahahahahahaha

''It seems the first woman I need to get rid of is finally in position''

With those thoughts, I reached my apartment

* * *

 _ **Hello again, Sorry for the late update but the chapter was so long I work night and day on it, This is perhaps the bigger chapter you'll be able to get from me, don't expect me to do this things too often, thanks for all the reviews you have been giving me, I really appreciated**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

I finally get to Yukino-chan's Apartment , I knocked first because she is always bothering me with the knocking and I really didn't want to get on her bad side when she is already angry with me, I mean, I'm normally acting like I don't care if my little sis is angry or hurt because of me but that's just an act, I love her with all my heart, I really do but she's a problematic little sister, always trying to use others as emotional pillars just so she could skip the real problem, She doesn't want to be alone, now that's pretty normal, a perfectly normal wish but she is always taking the wrong approach on her wish.

Being obsessed with someone to the point of hurting other persons transform that perfectly normal wish into a sick nightmare for everyone involved, and there's also the fact that Yukino-chan get hurt and feel overcome by sadness every time the person she is obsessed with began getting annoyed by her behavior and left her, even worse if that person is kissed right in front of her by the other person she used to love.

That was probably the worst thing I have ever done and probably the more I regret in my entire life, the face she show me that time was so broken, so needed and so sad I felt my heart break only by seeing it, then dating _him_ so she could see how he really was, that was so disgusting I almost puked. Seeing him smile all those times thinking he won himself the lottery was absolutely wretched and repulsive, but when I finally dumped him, that feeling was wonderful.

I still remember the words I told him…..

We were about to meet to the date he planned, he was in his third year of middle school and I was attending Sobu High Second year , Yukino-chan already overcame him and she despise the two of us, which was good considering the fact that Hayato and Yukino-chan were going to attend the same High school, Hayato entered Sobu because he wanted to get in the same school I got myself into, and Yukino-chan was already trying to surpassed me at that time so she also decided to attend it. I couldn't do anything in both cases to dissuade them so I could only hope that things didn't turn out for the worst.

Hayato, as always, was playing his good guy act and was waiting for me for about an hour, I let him wait for two more hours while watching him from a nearby café, I finally decided to appear seeing that even I wasn't that much of a low-life to make him wait for me until forever.

''Hi Hayato''

''Hello Haruno-san''

''Did I made you waited that much Hayato?''

''No, I got late so I almost just get here''

 _Liar_

''I see, shall we?''

''Of course''

To tell the absolutely truth, that evening was so boring that I don't even remember what we did, He was trying so hard to please me that I grew sick of him by the seconds, We end our date on a hill, It seems he was waiting to tell me something important or something, I really wasn't paying attention and was just entertaining myself watching a boy with dark blue hair riding his bicycle, he seemed to be in a sad mood judging by his posture, all low like someone just took the life out of him, Hayato apparently notice that I wasn't paying any attention because he stopped talking.

''So Hayato, what did you want to talk with me?''

''Haruno-san, I know that we may have gotten some awkward experiences with all that happen with Yukino-chan but I want you to know that I…I….''

''Okayyyy, Let's stopped there m'kayyyyy?, you seriously weren't thinking of saying something stupid like ''I love you'' right? Because that would be totally lame you knowwwww?''

''B-but that's how I feel''

''Well, this is getting annoying, you are too boring Hayato, always trying to please me with lies, did you really think that I didn't know that you wait for me for more than two hours?''

''I-I-I''

''I-I-I, Okay, you are embarrassing yourself more and more you know? Love? Really? Hahahahahahaha''

The boy in front of me broke in that moment, he was crying and I really wasn't feeling guilty in the least, maybe I really am a devil or something.

''I don't love you nor do I like you, someone who never show his true emotions is downright boring and uninteresting, Let's break up okay? I am really regretting ever dating you right now''

That destroy him, he sat on the ground and cry louder, good for me that nobody was seeing this, it appears that this hill is not that much visited. I get on my knees and approach my mouth to his ear and muttered

''Does it hurt? Do you feel bad and sad? Do you hate me? Yukino-chan felt all of the emotions you are feeling but much much worse, I make you date me because I wanted to distance yourself from Yukino-chan, so don't try to approach her anymore, Onee-chan would get angry at you if you do''

I left him on that hill that day and never met him again, one year passed and nothing worthwhile pass, it seems that in her second year of high school, Yukino-chan was sent to a club known as the Service Club by Shizuka-chan, and for what Shizuka-chan told me and she was the only member. It seems that she was sent there because of her antisocial tendencies and how much she hates society and people in general.

Even now I wonder if I make the right decision that day, the day I decided that she needed to be less dependent on others, but I finally convinced myself that it was the right decision, even though she ended up hating me and even if it wasn't, you can't change the past, you can only regret it and think about the what-ifs.

I was walking in the mall one day, I was searching for a place to eat when I saw them, Yukino-chan and the blue-haired boy I saw on that hill, Hahahahahahaha, fate sure is funny, This is the same boy from a year ago…

My mother told me to escort Yukino-chan on her first day of school, so we were on the family's limousine heading to Sobu High School

''Ne, Yukino-chan, are you eager to get on a new school? You may get a romantic encounter with a boy on High school and get your happily ever after!''

''Nee-san, I don't believe on those useless things, everyone is always lying to others, the world is wrong and full with fakers, I don't need any of that''

Just when I was about to reply jokingly, we felt that the car crash with something, we get out of the car and we saw a blue-haired boy on the street holding tightly a cute-looking dog on his arms, the dog was licking his face with a somewhat worry expression. Our driver was calling an ambulance while we look at him, when he finish the call, I finally ask him.

''August, what happen?''

''You see, Haruno-sama, It appears that the dog got itself in front of the car when he escape his leash, It appears that this young man got himself in the middle in order to save the dog''

''Is he okay?''

''He appears to have his leg injured and he lost consciousness, everything else is okay''

''I see''

A brown-haired girl in pajamas approach us then

''Sorry, My dog escape the leash, Oh dear god!, is he okay?!''

''Yes, your dog was saved by this young man, such a fine youngster is really hard to find''

The girl got herself on her knees and took the boy's head on her lap, She told us that her name was Yuigahama Yui and that she would wait for the ambulance for us as an apology. Just when I was about to reply her I notice that Yukino-chan was staring at the boy with a look of someone that is seeing a ghost, then with disgust as she got on the car again. August told Yuigahama-san that he would pay for the hospital expenses and gave her his phone number so he could reunite with her again.

Before we left, I search his body for some sort of identification and found his student card; His name was Hikigaya Hachiman, 15 years old.

 _Hikigaya Hachiman huh….._

I would have never though that my little sis and him would ended up meeting again and in less than a year, were they on a date? I was strangely interested in him so I approach them.

I was simply amazed, I use the same tricks and charms I use in every person I met, Yukino-chan was looking at me with murdering intent, but for some reason, he didn't fall for it. In fact, he look at me, like _He really really look at me,_ He somehow knew of my true nature at the instant we met, So interesting, might he be the fun I have been waiting for? He really seemed to be. Before I left I hear his final words about me

''When I said that she is amazing, I mean, umm how should I put this? Of how fake she felt, she was acting like everybody's dream girl, beautiful, playful, almost every guy out there would fall for her at the instant but, those are just dreams and ideals, they aren't reality. A girl like that just cannot exist''

Hikigaya-kun, you are exactly what I was looking for! Finally someone realized my true nature, even though I really try to deceive him, Just when I was leaving, I saw the face of Yukino-chan, was she? _She wouldn't would she? Was she looking at him with, adoration?!_

I think that I finally encounter another person Yukino-chan is obsess with, It seems I should act again,,,,,,

But no matter what I did, Hikigaya-kun never fall for my tricks, he was helping Yukino-chan more and more, Cultural Festival, Student Council Elections and that Christmas Event, I have been spying on Yukino-chan in all those occasions and I could assure that, She was more infatuate with him than with Hayato, Hikigaya-kun even have a wish that I wouldn't believe it came from a High school boy, I convinced Isshiki-chan to tell me all about him and that strange wish, It seems that Yukino-chan, Gahama-chan and Hikigaya-kun encounter a problem in their relationship, they were awkward with each other but he manage to solve it all, showing them his true self, A kind boy, no more no less.

I finally hit a dead end, if he really is a kind boy and if he felt that Yukino-chan was precious to him then I couldn't make him abandoned her, another problem was that he seems to be dense to human relationships, he didn't notice that Gahama-chan and Yukino-chan were in love with him this whole time and the final problem was that Yukino-chan was getting more dangerous because of him, She was stalking him, Source: Shizuka-chan and taking photos of him while he is asleep was definitely something she never did with Hayato or me.

I enter her room, thinking she was already there to talk to me when I saw something chilling, Her bed was full with Hikigaya-kun's plushies, a giant Hikigaya-kun's damakura with a sleeping photo of him, The walls were full with photos of him, posters too.

I was getting scared by the seconds and Yukinoshita Haruno have never taste fear before, in a corner I saw 3 albums full of photos of him, most of them were of him sleeping, I didn't want to find out more, the fear was overcoming my senses but I keep going, She is my precious sister after all, I need to stop her before she destroy herself. In the closet, I found a lot of costumes meant for men and a box full of chopsticks.

My little Yukino-chan is getting this crazy over Hikigaya-kun? How he couldn't find all of this out?, Just when I was having this thoughts, I found her diary on her nightstand, I began looking to the entries, as I fear, the chopsticks were steal away from him, she was saying something about indirect kisses on her diary, she also took a black shirt from him, she sleeps on that every night enjoying his scent.

His hair, his scent that drives her crazy, the fact that his eyes look like some Pan-san, all this things were written here with utter adoration, She was already calling him husband, I must tell him all of this, he mustn't let her continue like this, even if it means, rejecting her, that's way better than her being like this, I will tell…

''Nee-san, is truly impolite of you to begin surveying through my things without my permission''

I hear that voice and then I felt horrible pain on my left arm, it seems it broke.

When I look behind me, I saw Yukino-chan with the empty and cold eyes that Hikigaya-kun told me about and a metal bar on her hand.

''Didn't I told you to never enter in my room Nee-san?''

''Yukino-chan….''

''Nee-san, do I need to broke another of your bones?, why were you with Hachi-kun huh?''

''I-I-''

It was my first time stuttering and it really didn't felt pleasant, she hit me on my side with the bar again and again and again, I couldn't do anything to defend myself, was she always this strong? Or was I truly this useless?, She hit me so much that I began coughing blood and got on the floor, she just sat on her bed and smile at me

''You don't want to tell me? Well that's fine too''

''…..''

''You better not say a word of any of this to Hachi-kun''

''Do…..you….. really think that Hikigaya-kun loves you?, the same thing that happen with Hayato will happen again''

I knew from the cold feeling on my head that I mess up, I didn't want her to know that I was growing afraid of her so I needed to act as defiant as possible, She look at me for a minute and just when I was brazing myself for the impact, She began laughing, a cold-hearted laughter was the only thing I could hear and her empty eyes combined with that dark smile were making me waver.

''Hachi-kun loves me, he is just a little shy, The same with Hayama-kun? Don't be silly, Hachi-kun is too kind for that and you aren't a player of this game anymore Nee-san''

Did she just….. Was she really planning to kill me?

''What do you mean by that Yukino?''

No more chan with her, she isn't as little girl, The her right now was just a love-need monster, and I was feeling completely ashamed with myself, I broke her, It is my fault that she got to this extremes. I was arrogant thinking that I could do it, that I could helped her overcome her problems, Just the arrogant wish of her older sister that bring problems to other people.

''Mother knows about the engagement that you refuse and she wish to talk with you, she is waiting at the mansion, all your luggage is already there''

''What?''

I ask her while trying to lift myself from the ground with my right hand, She gave me the creepiest smile I have ever seen on her beautiful face

''You were excused from university for six months, my mother will make you live with that man in that time to make you accept the proposal, you are leaving Chiba tomorrow and boarding a plane to Italy''

My little sister can't be this much of a schemer… Did she really did all of this? Without me noticing? Did she surpass me without me realizing it?

''Since you met Hachi-kun, I have been planning to get you out of the picture, a few weeks ago, this guy who apparently is desperately in love with you called me to get you, he told me everything and I began forming my plan, I told mother so that you would have no other option but leaving and I arranged everything, Mother was pleased with me for the first time in my life but you know? I didn't felt anything from it, I have Hachi-kun now so I don't need anyone else approval. If you told him or anyone else about any of the things you have seen and hear here, I will kill Hachi-kun and then committed suicide''

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was my little sister always like this? What happen to the cute little Yukino-chan? Did I create this monster? The aswer was yes, I was at fault, Hikigaya-kun doesn't have any future left because of me, I can't go against my mother's wishes and Yukino-chan is getting too dangerous, She already leave me in this bloody state, I can't think well anymore, the loss of blood is affecting my brain already but I manage to ask one last thing

''If you really love Hikigaya-kun, why would you kill him?''

She look at me for a while and then show me a warm smile, her eyes glitter again

''I love him so much, so much that I don't want anyone else to have him, if someone knows of any of this, I may get shut-in by my mother in some mental institution, if I lose Hachi-kun, I wouldn't need to live anymore but I can't die and let him on this cruel world alone, a bitch may hurt him again or he may hurt himself with his kindness''

I was seeing pitch black by now but I manage to hear one last thing

''I will ensure our happiness, my husband's and my happiness, and because of that, I would not allow him to be with anyone else, Only I can bring him happiness, if I can't in this life….''

I was about to pass out on Yukino's floor, I barely hear her last words but the last think she said, that make my blood ran cold, I have seen my most coward side thanks to her, I cannot do anything for you Hikigaya-kun, I'm sorry for including you in this mess, I'm sorry Hikigaya-kun, I don't think you will never forgive me, because of me, your fate seems dark.

Specially because of her last words

'' _I can always try on the next one''_

 _ **Hello guys, FireHero here, Sorry I took so long with the update, my computer was in a sorry state for about two days and I finally repair it today, A lot of reviews have been telling me about getting a Beta reader, I know that my grammar ain't the best so I wanted to ask all of you, Is anyone interested in being my Beta reader? Or know someone who can? If so, please PM me, I hope you like the chapter**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

I Finally got home after Haruno-san sent me off, I didn't notice that I got here because of all the things I heard that day; It seems I finally caught a glimpse of what Yukinoshita have been going through and I have to said, it wasn't pleasant at all, the motives of Yukinoshita Haruno, the reasons of Hayama Hayato and finally, the Problems of Yukinoshita Yukino. Man, this is kind of a mess and I can't think straight anymore.

I enter my house, hang my coat on the entrance and immediately got on the kotatsu, Ahhhh, I Can feel the healing energy or maybe, the restoration powers of a certain orange-haired girl, well whatever. While I was relaxing on the kotatsu, I use my spider sense to locate my little sister, Komachi-chan, you musn't underestimate my Onii-chan sense!

By the sounds I was hearing from the second floor, I realize that she was in her bedroom moving something, I decided to go upstairs so I could help her, Sorry kotatsu-sama, I will be coming to you in a minute .

I reach Komachi's door and opened it, I found my little sister trying to move her desk from one side of the room to the other, you see, Komachi usually likes to be able to see the outside from her window while she is studying her but because of lack of space, We couldn't put her desk beside the window, however, we replace her big bed with a bed more smaller some days ago and that gave her enough space to do it.

''Yo, Komachi''

''Oh, It's just Gomii-chan''

What with that bad reaction? Onii-chan is hurt you knowww? I just smile at her wryly and grab her desk with my hands, It wasn't that heavy but Komachi is a little and adorable girl. Okay, I think Yukinoshita is not at all wrong about me being a Siscon, well whatever.

I put the desk near her window and finally turn around to look at my little sister, She was looking at me with the same cute smile she always have on her face, her eyes were shinning with curiosity so I brave myself a little before asking her

''Thank you Onii-chan, I can always count on my strong Onii-chan to help me, Oh, that was so High in Komachi's Points!''

''Yeah Yeah, Komachi, Is something the matter? You are looking at me a little strange''

''Oh, It's nothing, How was your day with Yukino-san?''

I knew it!, Komachi is always like this since I met a certain Ice Queen, Maybe she is waiting for me to get together with someone so she can get rid of me? Komachi-chan, Onii-chan isn't going anywhere and leaving you alone, especially since that bug of Kawasaki Taishi is waiting to get his insect hands on my pure little sister, That damn brat! Also don't call me Onii-san!

''Nothing out of extraordinary, Yuigahama ask us to come with her to a store so I'm coming home late tomorrow''

''Oh, It's Okay It's Okay, It's so Okay you don't have come back anymore Onii-chan''

''Wait Wait, You can't keep trying to get rid of me Komachi-chan, I'm about to cry you know''

She only smile at me and knocked herself on the head using the signature Secret Hikigaya art move, Airhead slap, Oh God, My little sister can't be this cute! My Heart can't take it anymore!

''Well, I'm going to take a bath''

''All right, Dinner is almost ready''

''Oh, Sorry about that''

''Onii-chan, Haven't we gone through this before? I already told you that is not a problem to cook''

I only smile back at her and left the room, I take a towel and direct myself into the bathroom, took off my clothes and enter the bathtub, In the heat of the bath, I began thinking again, about everything we have done until now, Since meeting Yukinoshita Yukino to the recently success on the Miura's request. But no matter how much though I put to this, I just can't find anything worth mentioning that might inquire a strange behavior from Yukinoshita's side.

What if everything Haruno-san told me was a lie? Could she really do something like this? Only to mess with my head? Since I first know her, She have been scheming things in order to humor herself, almost every problem I cause, Tsurumi Rumi,The School's Festival, The Student Council, the Christmas Event and even the Hayama's case, She has been present in one way or another, Always giving me that strange smile.

Why should I listen to her? I know nothing about her except that she is more perfect that even Yukinoshita and that she is a faker; There's also the fact that I can't ask anyone about this information, I can't ask Yukinoshita and I hate the idea of getting help from Hayama so that's a no too. I will trust Yukinoshita on this one, she may have some problems but I don't think she would ever harm another person and the whole obsessed deal? Absolutely impossible, Yukinoshita may not have been the strong person I originally thought but she isn't so helpless either.

I already decided that she and Yuigahama were precious to me, losing them once make me realize that, so I'm not throwing everything right out the window just because of Haruno-san, Should I talk about this to Yugahama? She told me that Yukinoshita has been acting strange and all…Well there's no harm in telling her, I just have to make sure that she doesn't tell anything to Yukinoshita so she doesn't kill me, I'm a Quiet type so I can't withstand the attack of the Ice Type Yukinon!

I got out of the bathtub and reach the towel, I dry myself with it and then I began drying my hair while putting my pajamas on, I get to the table where Komachi already put the dinner on, My Little sister sure is amazing, Yukinoshita only teach her once and she already manage to make paella to almost the Yukinoshita level. If only a certain someone could follow simple instructions that even a middle-schooler could.

''Oh, this seems delicious''

''You could eat this everyday if only you hurry up and get with Yukino-san''

''Haha, very funny, besides why do I need to eat another people's paella when my cute little sister can? Oh, that score me a lot of Hachiman Points!''

''Well I guess that's Onii-trash for you, Itadakimasu!''

''Itadakimasu''

So she says but I notice the smile she make when I told her that, I'm scoring with Komachi-chan! There's no better feeling on this world, that is only to the level of scoring with Totsuka, Maybe more since I would be scoring with an angel? We eat in silence and then I wash the dishes, I need to practice if I'm gonna be a full-time househusband. She told me she got some stydying to do so I get into my room to have some special time with Max-san y PSP-chan.

About an hour later, I fall asleep without realizing it

* * *

I got the strangest of dreams, I was been follow by a strange shadow with long hair everywhere, I didn't get any rest because this shadow was muttering Hachi-kun Hachi-kun with a cold voice that make my blood get cold, I'm really scared of this shadow but even thought I know that this is a dream, I just can't wake up…

* * *

The next morning I woke up without remembering my last night's dream, the only thing I have was that I was really tired for some reason, I manage to eat, dress myself, say goodbye to Komachi and hop on my bike in a blur, I reach the school and got on class but I was too tired, Maybe the things Haruno-san told me were making me restless? Totsuka was looking at me with a worried face, Ah, The Healing Energy, far more effective than the Twilight Healing of Asia-chan!

Class ended before I knew it and I finally get on my way to the club, I put my scarf and coat and get on the frozen school hall, Since Yuigahama was talking with Miura-san and Ebina-san before I left, I imagine that she didn't wanted to go to the club together as we have recently been doing.

I got in front of the door of that room, the room I have grown myself fond of, the place where I achieve a really strange relationship with my two club mates and my personal relaxed environment. I open the door and the smell of tea brewing surround my senses.

''Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun''

''Yo''

We exchange our typical greetings and I get on my usual seat, I saw her for a moment and realize that she was also looking at me, and then we blushed together. What's with this RomCom scenario?! I couldn't get used to this no matter how many times it happens to me. I concentrate myself on reaching for my light novel and began reading, from my peripheral vision I notice that Yukinoshita was still gazing me, Okay heart calm down, Let's think rationally about this, Why is she looking at me? Perhaps I did something without realizing? No, that can't be, when something like that happen, Usually she sent me a cold gaze but she wasn't, she was only staring at me with a strange smile, Maybe she need something? All right, Let's start with the What Yukinon wants Contest! Only one chance to go for the kill!

''Yukinoshita do you need something?''

''Not at all Hikigaya-kun''

''I see''

I ask her and she told me she didn't need anything, SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL STARING AT ME?! I can't read at all with her staring, She is making me more and more nervous by the minutes, but finally the Heaven heard my prayers!

''Yahallo Yukinon''

''Hello Yuigahama-san''

''Y-Yo''

''Hikki are you okay? You seemed nervous about something''

''Oh perhaps Hikigaya-kun was having some questionable thoughts? Be careful around this petty criminal Yuigahama-san''

''I'm not a petty Criminal!''

''Oh sorry, it seems I hurt your ego by not calling you a full-fledge criminal, Hiki-criminal-kun''

''Only you would manage to think that''

At least she stopped staring at me, Thanks a bunch Yuigahama, you are not as useless as I thought

''Why do I got the feeling that you were being mean to me in your mind Hikki?!''

''Oh, Amazing, How did you know? Do you read minds?''

''At least try and negate it….''

Well, I'm just being honest, Sorry Gahama-chan

''Hey, where are we going today?''

''It's a surprise Hikki''

Stopped smiling like that while you keep hitting my head, It's annoying, you aren't Komachi or Totsuka so stop. Just when I was about to give her a piece of my mind, the temperature on the room fall right under zero Celsius.

Our Ice-cold Beauty was exhaling a lot of cold air, I felt a chill on my back again when I saw her empty eyes once more, I quickly dispatch myself from Yuigahama's grasp so the heat could return to the room, Maybe she really is jealous of me getting close to her room because she stopped looking creepy at me, The room felt warmer again

Yuigahama looked shocked for a minute but she smile again and seat herself on her place, in the middle of me and Yukinoshita As always, they began their usual chatter. I felt at ease again, my whole body was relaxing again, I was reading my light novel when we hear the knocking on the door. Well, we haven't being attending a request since the Hayama's case so this is okay I guess

Yukinoshita told them to enter and the person entering was…Tobe

Nothing interesting I see, I get back on reading my novel, it seems that Yukinoshita think the same because I saw her reading a novel

''Yo Hikitani-kun, I really need your help bro''

''Hello Tobecchi, Do you need something?''

Only Yuigahama was answering him, she was looking at us expecting something, Sorry woman, this guy is way too annoying, not interested in getting involved with this, Yukinoshita was smiling while reading, Oh, It clearly isn't the problem of Yukinoshita-san, Only Tobe can make our motivation sink just by being here

''Hikitani-kun, you've got to help me bro''

Oh Tobe, don't think than giving me the puppy-eyes will work on me, Yuigahama is always giving me those stares, I'm used to it. Maybe I unlocked my another skill? It would be the case if Yuigahama didn't join him on the gazing, Okay I'm having twice the attack but I can resist, I can, Nothing is impossible, Just do it!

Well, that video guy who told people to never give up was clearly in the wrong, I give up after some minutes and finally ask

''What do you want Tobe?''

''Whoa, you are like, totallyyyyy cold Hikitani-kun! I'm in a pinch you see, I found a girl on a café and she was totally giving me ''the stare''

What is this guy talking about?! I could see Yuigahama smiling wryly and Yukinoshita acting like nothing ever happen, Seriously why am I always in charge of the request from annoying people, Zaimokuza and then this guy. I finally sigh and decided to help him seriously, the faster I help him, the faster he will get out of our club

''The stare?''

''You know, that one girls gave you when they are like totally interested in you''

''Never seen it''

''You ain't fooling me yo! I know you must have had at least one girl who has confess to you!''

Okay, how did this get from interest to confessions? Is this guy using a new Noble Phantasm? This guy is skipping way too many steps if he seriously thinks that that girl is in love with him! Time to break him

''Don't tell me this is another love request like the last time, Are you telling me that you think that that girl is interest in you?''

''She is totally dropping the hints you know? She always smiles when she see me and when we I eat there, she is always the one attending me and she even talk with me when she have time''

This guy is seriously in one big misunderstanding if he thinks that way, should I encourage him so he can get a piece of reality or tell him right now that he is losing his time with this? Well whatever, he is a good guy, I'll warn him now.

''Let me tell you a story from a frien….''

''Hikigaya-kun please refrained yourself from telling us your painful memories and skip directly to the important part''

''Hikki, it's a pain to hear your sad experiences''

This two sure are getting in synch when it is relate to give me bad treatment, Well I really don't want to make Tobe's stay longer than It should so I'll only tell him directly

''Tobe listen well, First of all, Girls are liars''

''What kind of bad beginning is that?!''

''As expected of Hikigaya-kun, as blunt as ever''

''Wadaya mean Hikitani-kun?''

''You see, girls are always trying to get something from others, it could be social relationships or even money, they will sugarcoat every single thing they said and do to you just so they could get what they want. Don't you think than that girl is treating you like that just so she can have you keep going to that café?''

''Why are you so cruel Hikki?!''

Yukinoshita was silent, nevermind that, I was telling him the truth, the café politics must have things like a good treatment to customers just to make them continue going and continue expending money. Those bastards that put girls to be waitress sure known their stuff, even know how to play with a high school student's feelings

''I'm merely signaling Tobe a huge possibility, didn't you think, at least once, that maybe she treats other customers in the same way?''

''Not cool man, Hikitani-kun is like, totally harsh! , I really think that she may like me you know? Ebina-san isn't paying me any attention so I though….''

''That you can make her jealous using another girl?''

And he thinks I'm harsh?! What a total bastard, Since another girl seemed to like me, I'll provoke her by the jealousy ways, Yuigahama and even Yukinoshita were looking at Tobe with disgust. They were mad but that was understandable, a girl doesn't like when a boy use such ways , If my previous methods were low, this kind of thinking is way too deep in the underworld!

''Tobecchi, that's totally mean you know?''

''I cannot approve of this, I'm sorry but I can't take your request''

''Huh?! But I totally need help yo, Hikitani-kun, you understand a bro's feelings right?''

''Using a girl to get another girl is something a total bastard would do, If this is the whole picture, I don't want to help you''

I may be cynical, I may be the lowest in society but playing with a girl's feelings is something I can't do, I don't have any noble reasons, I just don't like the feeling of doing something like that. This may have been the first time the entire club wants to refuse a request.

''That's not the only thing! I really want to know her, Maybe I can fall in love with her and forget Ebina-san, Hikitani-kun, you haven't felt like this? The person you like doesn't wants to be with you but you still see her every day?''

I totally get that, I didn't try with another girl though, I was sure they would never wanted to do anything with me, it is still like that but Tobe is different , He is popular and loud, but there are some girls that may like that.

''I get you, tell me something then, do you really want to be with this girl? Or are you really planning of only using her?''

''I want to be closer with her''

Tobe is a good guy, annoying but he is still a good guy, I can't trust people but guess there's no real damage in evaluating the situation for now

''All right then, take me with you to that café, let me see how she treats you and then I decide if I help you or not''

''Hikki..''

''Hikigaya-kun''

''You are totally my man Hikitani-kun! I'm getting pumped knowing I have your help!''

''I haven't accept yet''

I smile annoyed and get up, We left the clubroom's key to Hiratsuka-sensei and get out of the school, it appears that Yukinoshita and Yuiagahama were coming with us too, We postponed our plans for another day and get on our way to the café, The sun setting behind our backs.

* * *

 _ **Hello FireHero again, I finally got my Beta reader,**_ _**daytonanerd, my new partner in crime. This story has finally reach it's second…..i guess you can call it arc or something along those lines. Sorry that you didn't see too much action on this one but not everything is killing and all you know? The first four chapters are getting edited in the meantime so you would be able to read my story without faults or grammatical errors**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

''So ummm, What do you like about this girl?''

The four of us, Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Tobe and I were walking to the café, I was pulling my bike with me there because I'll use it later to get home. I finally break the tension that Tobe's stupid request brought, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama wanted to help me not him so they came along aparently, They didn't forget his original plan so easily. I was accustomed to jerk behavior so I was still able to forgive his blunder.

''She's like totaaallyyyy pretttyyyy you know? She have this cute smile and is always laughing''

Well, as expeted of a lousy fellow like Tobe, He likes lousy girls too, Although that makes me wonder why exactly this guy fall for Ebina-san? Wait, When Ebina-san reach dangerous levels of BL love, She can get pretty lousy too.

''So noisy girls that laugh about everything are your type? Well, I guess I should have expect that from you Tobe''

We finally reach the strange café, It seems that this was a theme café, pretty normal until there, but this was the strange part, the theme of this café was….weird, This was a Marriage café…THE HELL WITH THIS?!

''A marriage café?!''

''This is certainly odd''

''Whaaaa, the waitress use veils and mini white dresses! So pretty!''

''Right? Riiiiiighttttt? This is the bomb Hikitani-kun, they only have girl waitress you know?''

Hahaha, What kind of strange joke is this? This is a totally ridiculous situation, I'm starting to think that Tobe have a really strange fetish in his hands, It's a shame that there are only girls as waitress, If there have been some male waiter, I'm sure our unmarriageable teacher would have enjoy coming here.

''Do you usually come here?''

''Yeah, the atmosphere is just the best, you do understand as a fellow bro Hikitani-kun right?''

Just when I was about to answer him, a waitress came to us, we were standing at the door like a bunch of idiots so obviously she came to see what the problem was. I'm sorry for making you job harder waitress-san!

''Hello darlings, would you like to have a table near the window?''

''Darling?''

''It's like when in a maid café, the pretty girl is calling you Master''

How is this café even working?! You can't bring married couples because it would be awkward for the wife to see her husband being call like this by another woman, This isn't profitable at all, Economically impossible. Also those white mini-dresses only brings bad thoughts to my healthy young head!

''Alright I guess''

She guide us to our table, such confortable tables I have to say, In the end of the tables, there was one that was just beside the window, two comfortable couches at the sides, Yugahama and Yukinoshita seated in front of me and I was struck with Tobe besides me, this is annoying, I want to go home soon, well, I want to get this over with soon so I'll ask him THE question.

''Tobe, where's your ''totaaallyyyy pretttyyyy'' girl?''

''No Hikitani-kun, you ain't stealing her from me!''

''Who would want to do that?! I'm not interested in a noisy person anyway just for you to know''

''Oh, so what's your type, yo?''

What is this person saying? This guy just keep getting higher and higher in my ''most annoying persons I have ever met'' list, I really don't want to answer that…. Now that I think about it, Hayama did asked me that once, Oh, another high-ranking member in the annoying person list.

''Huh?''

''I mean, you are totally strange Hikitani-kun, you are always quite about whadaya like or something''

''I Don't know what are you talking about''

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were looking at me with strange interest, Weren't you ignoring this annoying fellow all the way here?! I'll appreciate it if you continue ignoring us! Yukinoshita was looking at me with a strange earnest expression, Well, Might as well get over with this conversation

''I mean, even at the trip to Chiba village, you didn't told us who you like''

''That's because I left the room for the majority of time to get some drinks''

''But then, you didn't told us anything, What do you like? Girls like Ebina-san? Is that why you confess before me Hikitani-kun?!''

Ahhhh, I knew we would ended up on this topic, I never talk properly with him about that particular issue though, I'll explained it now that I am almost alone with him.

''Look, at that time, the most effective method was making a fake confession so that you would know about Ebina-san's true feelings, she wasn't interested in dating at that time so I didn't wanted things to turn awkward between you two''

''Ohh, you are like Boom!, you really saved me big time back there, but I thought you were going at it for real ,yo''

''Like hell I was! She isn't my type or anything like that''

''Sooooo, What's your type?! Are you into little girls or something?!''

''HUH! What the hell are you saying?!''

''But you ain't telling for a reason riiiiightt?, maybe is something like that for you?''

This guy is so incredibly irritating, I'm not into younger girl, At least not THAT younger, He was grabbing my arm while whimpering like a kid

''I am not a lolicon thank you very much! Alright alright I'll tell you so stop whimpering!''

Yukinoshita look distress for a minute and then hopeful? Why are you hopeful?, Yuigahama was looking at me like I was some math's exam, so fixated that I was blushing against my will. I look at Tobe that was smiling like an idiot and sigh.

''Look, I usually like quite girls, like the ones who don't talk to you unless is necessary or if I talk first, or cheerful girls, because they make me feel at ease when they smile and talk, Like Komachi for example!''

Oh, this is strange, strange indeed, I was waiting for the siscon call that Yukinoshita or Yuigahama usually do when I say things like that, the two were blushing hard right in front of me….Huuuuhhh?! Did something happen that I didn't notice?! Yukinoshita was smiling while gazing at the abyss, seriously stop it!

''Those are your types Hikitani-kun?! I wouldn't have known, that last one was weird you know? Didn't you say you don't like noisy girls?''

''Being cheerful and being noisy are two different things, cheerfulness is something I like because the mood is always good, noisiness on the other hand, are girls who laugh excessively and always talking about rumors and all those annoying things, My preference is still quite people, I like them a bit more more but well in my head, they are almost at the same level''

Okay, now this is getting weird, Yuigahama averted my gaze hard, she almost broke her neck while doing it, Yukinoshita was looking so warm and giddy that I felt that winter was coming to an end for our Ice Queen, what is happening with this two? I want to ask but I think that it would be bad if I do.

''Tobe-kun?''

A familiar voice that brought unpleasant memories rang in my ear, since I met her on that café all those weeks ago, I've been encountering far more times that I would have like.

''Yo, if it isn't Kaori-chan''

''Hikigaya?!''

Ahhh, why did I always encounter her in the middle of a request? Are the gods playing with me? Damn you Tobe, no wait, What did he said before? That the waitress he like always, a _lways,_ attend him?...No way, did he….?

''She is the one Hikitani-kun''

Tobe muttered that to me, I really want to go home now and dump Tobe and his love request, but I already accept the work the moment I set foot on this place so I should complete it.

Orimoto Kaori, the girl that I confess all those years ago, the reason I hate nice girls, She wouldn't reject Tobe right? I mean, I was boring to her but he may be the type of person she likes. Personal feelings aside, it seems that we can complete this without much problem.

''Hikigaya? Did Tobe-kun invite you to our café?''

Okay, time to play it cool and make that idiot look a little better.

''Yeah, he recommend me this place saying that the atmosphere was good''

''Oh, is that so, That really nice of you Tobe-kun!''

Tobe was looking at me with a grateful gaze, stopped looking at me like that, man all these guys are a bother, High school students are just the worst you knowwww?.

Orimoto was currently using the waitress mini-wedding dress with that stupid veil on her head, Well she is good looking, she is loud and she is also using the dress for a wedding fetish idiot like Tobe, so I kind of get why is he so infatuate with her.

''But still, Hikigaya coming here with someone like Tobe-kun, that's so hilarious!''

I'm wondering why she is always being blunt to me in her own innocent way, I know already that I'm not as popular as Tobe alright, so you can stopped trying to hurt my feelings! Also is not funny or anything so stop laughing!.

''Ah''

''….Hello….''

''Good evening''

It seems that Orimoto just notice that we weren't alone, Okay, the air is chilling again thanks to our Ice Beauty, All the mushy aura that she had before completely disappear, Damn Yukinon, you sure know how to get your identity back!.

Well these three has met only two times before and neither of them were fun or pleasurable, They don't have good impression of each other too, The Air-head Yurigahama, the Icy Yukinon and the noisy Orimoto, they aren't people who would get along with each other too well.

''What would you like to eat darlings?''

She is back to the wedding waitress stuff, thank you for defusing the bomb at the right time Orimoto, for a person who can't read the mood, I'm glad she realize her position as a corporate slave!.

''I'm gonna take some donuts and that milkshade Kaori-chan!''

Oh, Tobe sure is getting pumped up, he hadn't questioned me about why she seemed to know me, wait, perhaps he was in cloud nine because she told him that he was nice?! Well, thanks for you stupidity.

This menu was decorate like one you find in your everyday wedding, The food here are mostly things you would eat with a coffee , Umm, I'm not particularly hungry so I guess I would go with this Marry me coffee? What the hell with this name? It's just simply a coffee with milk!

''Ah, then Marry me….''

''HUH?!''x3

Why the hell are you three so surprise?!, let me finish will you!

''coffee''

''Sorry about that darling, my boss likes to make strange names to the food here just so she can hear them say things like that''

''Why?''

''She have never been able to marry you see and she just turn thirty one, she is really touchy with that''

Sounds like another hopeless case I've seen, it appears that the explanation calm down Tobe and Yuigahama, Yukinoshita was still letting out her cold powers out in the open, The Ice Queen is someone you should be wary at all times!

''I'll take the ''I want you'' milkshade and some ''I'll stay with you for eternity'' cupcakes, ahaha….''

This boss of Orimoto's must not met Hiratsuka-sensei, they are two persons who should absolutely not meet, two negatives together are only a Big negative after all, Even Yugahama is getting uncomfortable of these names, What the hell is that person trying to make us said?!

''I'll take the same as Hikigaya-kun''

As expected of our always composed Yukinoshita, she isn't saying those embarrassing names at all, Orimoto was looking calm even though Yukinoshita was looking at her with a scary face, stop that Yukinon! Be nice!

''Right away''

She finally left so now I can do some thinking, Let's evaluate the things I know now, Orimoto is a person who like interesting things and she likes to laugh a lot, Now Tobe for that matter is a considerate person on the inside although he is annoying, yep, seems like a match made in heaven for me!.

''Well Tobe, you seemed to have some possibilities''

''Really Hikitani-kun?!''

I turn to look at him and smile wryly, I'm feeling a little happy, like a father telling his son that a girl might like him, not at all like the scumbag of a father that I have, pops always told me that they would never like me, he wasn't wrong but at that time I had dreams and expectations! He shattered my innocence.

''She was a classmate of mine at Middle school, I assure you that you are her kind of guy, loud, noisy and a person that likes to pry in other's business''

'' Man, for real! Hikitani-kun, you sure are the best!''

''Although he wasn't praising Tobecchi at all….''

Yuigahama was looking at me with a trouble face, Yukinoshita was lost on her thoughts again but she seemed to nod too. Well, I'm telling him that he has possibilities, which are the best encouragement that you would get from me about something like this. Now for the attack plan to get those two annoying fellows together, ummmm, Oh I got it!

''She went to my middle school so her house must be in the area, Walk her home today and grab your opportunity, if it works , good for you, if it doesn't, well, I don't really care either way but the request would be completed regardless of the results''

''How can you be so cruel Hikki?!''

''No, considering his original plan, I'm being kind here''

''That's certainly true, the despicable method he wanted to use was a completely out of question nonsense, such a petty trick wouldn't work on a fine lady as Ebina-san''

''Woah, Yukinoshita-san sure is harsh with her words''

''Nope, She's being kind there, What she really thinks of you and that plan is right under the underworld''

Well, he appears to be reflecting on his actions because he look embarrassed, Well that's good, Orimoto was coming to us with a tray full with our orders.

''Here you go''

She puts our respectable orders right in front of us and then, she seated right next to me…..WHY ARE YOU THERE?!.

''Umm, why are you taking a seat? Isn't this your shift?''

''Oh, I already finish my shift, but since Tobe-kun is a frequent client, I'm going to spend time with you all''

Why are you looking so proud about your decision?! Also, too close, you are too close, I want to change with Tobe, How should I go about this without sounding rude? It's time for one of my 108 skills, Loner escape!

''Sorry, I need to use the bathroom''

''Oh, okay''

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita seem to be uncomfortable with Orimoto around but I need to do my tactical retreat, Tobe catch my drift soon because he gave me a thumbs up when Orimoto wasn't looking. Man, First Zaimokuza, then Isshiki and now I have to take care of this guy?! My life in this Black company known as the Service Club sure is full of bothersome people, I think as I smile a little.

I head to the bathroom.

* * *

Hachi-kun get into the Bathroom as soon as this girl seat next to him, I really wanted to seat next to Hachi-kun but Tobe-kun get in between and seat with him, Well, he did do some useful things sometimes, I manage to know that I am Hachi-kun's type!

I knew it, we are destined to each other, although it bugs me that his second type appears to be like Yuigahama-san, well, It doesn't really matters because I'm his first option! Although my heart did almost break when I saw Hachi-kun telling that bitch to marry him…..I was a little scared there but as always, Hachi-kun doesn't want to die! He doesn't want to choose another girl over me because he loves me!

Yuigahama-san has been looking a little uncomfortable since that girl got here, but I was really angry with her, she has been looking at my Hachi-kun all this time with her stupid bitch dress. What is their relationship? He told me that he went to the same Middle School but she seems to be something more judging by what Hayama-kun did a few weeks ago, I want to know, I want to know everything about Hachi-kun, the Kind Hachi-kun that helps even annoying persons such as Tobe-kun who wanted to play with a girl's feelings.

We were all silent for some minutes, it seems that Orimoto-san isn't interest in Tobe-kun because she was only gazing at….. Wait….. This bitch didn't, she isn't… _Is she gazing at the bathroom?_ Yeah, she definitely is and with longing too. She wants to steal Hachi-kun from me too?! I'm not going to let her get near Hachi-kun even if I have to make her disappear like Nee-san!

The atmosphere seemed to bother Yuigahama-san because she was looking at me restless, but I was so angry at Orimoto-san that I couldn't say anything to her.

''So, umm Orimoto-san right?''

''Yeah, that's me yup, Orimoto Kaori''

''I see, I'm Yuigahama Yui''

''Yukinoshita Yukino….''

''I've been wanting to ask you two, what is your relationship with Hikigaya?''

''I'm Hikki's classmate''

''I'm Hikitani-kun's bro''

Tobe-kun said something really outrageous right there, Wasn't he the one that told Hachi-kun that he was trustworthy? My Hachi-kun doesn't need this kind of bothersome people who are always asking him favors, They all are always trying to use him, Well, when we get married, I'll make sure that nobody takes advantage of Hachi-kun.

''I'm Hikigaya-kun's…Well, I'm not exactly sure of our relationship''

''So''

She was looking at me strangely, that smile clearly says I don't believe you, Well of course, I'm absolutely sure of my position as Hachi-kun's fiancée, even if he hadn't realize that himself.

''What's your relationship with Hikigaya-kun?''

''Well, umm I'm his classmate in middle school, oh and also the first girl he has confess to''

* * *

That Bathroom sure was a little awesome, the door even have an image of a man in a tuxedo, that's a theme café of high quality, even if the theme is a little off, I'm surprise by the dedication of this place.

I'm heading back to my table to Finally drink my coffee, Man I hope Orimoto and the others aren't making the mood strange but we have Gahama-chan in our side, the ultimate form of social communication so I don't need to worry, She was able to handle conversations when our time froze, I still remember those days of pointless and worthless exchanges, I don't want to go through that ever again.

''Sorry, I was admiring the bathroom and got a little late, this theme café sure is amazing''

I get to our table saying that when I notice the stares, Tobe looked shock, Orimoto was smiling a little, Yuigahama look at me with a surprise expression but Yukinon was letting too much cold air out of her body. The scary Ice type attacks from Yukinon sure are effective, Hachiman Fainted.

''Hikigaya-kun''

''Y-y-yeah?''

''Did you confess to Orimoto-san?''

* * *

 **BAM BAM BAM,**

 **Hello guys, FireHero finally here again, sorry that I took so much time to update, my beta reader got MIA on me so the chapters aren't getting fix, I'm sorry for that but while he appears again, You'll have to handle my bad grammar, but I'm not that bad right? RIGHT?!**

 **Anyway, hope you like the chapter**

 **Bye Bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

''Did you confess to Orimoto-san?''

Well, I was sure that I heard that but for some reason my brain couldn't process it, what did Yukinoshita said? Why everyone is gazing at me like that? Orimoto told them that awful memory? Well, it really is something that I don't like to remember but I think that I can talk about it with those two.

The day I told them my secret desire, that was the day that we make a silent pact, we would be completely honest with each other, we may not be able to understand one another but I'm sure that we can have a genuine relationship if we don't keep any secrets. I was planning to tell them someday anyway so this chance is as good as any.

''Yeah, I did, that was a long time ago, of course, she reject me right away''

I make a calm smile, that's right, I don't feel anything anymore about that certain topic, I'm really glad to be able to reminiscent those days and not fall on the floor crying. It really was a good experience for me, I understood then that nobody could like me and I was completely okay with the idea.

I don't expect anything from a girl and I don't have to read into any of their actions, that was an experience that, as Hiratsuka-sensei would say, let me grow, I got my actual thinking from that day too.

''But I'm really glad that she did, she gave me a valuable life lesson, I must not read into the actions of girls and misunderstand them, also the fact that I was boring to her allow me to think that the girls don't like me''

That way of thinking save me a lot of future embarrassment so I was really grateful to Orimoto, the day of the supposedly double date, I let go of my past with her, of all the resentment if I have any so the only feelings in me for her were thankfulness and of course, the feeling of not wanting to meet her again.

Yuigahama was looking at me with sadness, Yukinoshita was smiling now and Tobe…..well, who cares about Tobe anyway. Orimoto was a little shock apparently but I just get to the table and seat next to Yukinoshita. I didn't want to meddle in Tobe's Romantic Quest or anything; no really, I don't want to, Can I go home?

''That's pretty dark Hikitani-kun''

''Not really, I'm thankful to her, no more no less, those are my only feelings for her right now''

Orimoto wasn't laughing as always, huh? How odd, she was just looking at me; I couldn't read her expression no matter how hard I try. I finally grab my coffee and sip some on my mouth, Dear god, this is truly a good coffee, not at MAX level but it was certainly wonderful. I was so immerse into it that I close my eyes and a peaceful smile appeared on my face while I was drinking.

''Hikigaya…''

''Huh?''

Orimoto apparently wanted to say something to me, I put my hand down waiting for her to continue, she was looking distress for a minute, Okay, this is strange, She is a person who is always smiling so for her to look like that must meant that something was wrong.

''I don't think that you're boring anymore''

''….Ah, Okay''

Way to put salt on my wounds, saying anymore was like saying that she did consider me boring before, as blunt as ever I see; she then gave me a smile like someone who just decide on something.

''Let's hang out tomorrow after school''

And that did it, I almost throw up my coffee right there, what is this person saying?! She is looking at me seriously; Yukinoshita then did something outrageous just as I was thinking on how to reply. She put her hand on top of mine on the table and gave Orimoto a chilly gaze, then with a cold smile and a frosty voice she said.

'' _I'm sorry Orimoto-san, Hikigaya-kun would be busy with our activities so he may not be able to meet you''_

''What do you mean by activities? We are working until that late?!''

Even though her voice froze almost everyone on the table, my burning desire not to work more than I should overcome her Icy powers! That's right Yukinon, you can't win against me when my perfect I-Don't-Wasn't-to-Work form has activate.

''Isshiki-san told me that she need some help with a new event from the Student Council''

''Isshiki want help again? Don't wanna, I don't really want to work anymore''

''As expected of Hiki-sloppy-gaya-kun, your desire to not work can only be beaten by your rottenness''

''I prefer it if you called it energy-saving, I need to use my energy on something more worthwhile, and Isshiki isn't that high on that list''

''Please don't encourage yourself saying that what you are doing isn't being lazy''

She is attacking me hard, but I can't back down on this one.

''You see what happen with that Christmas Event, We almost didn't make it, I don't want to do the Student Council's work again, Who the hell present her as president anyway?''

''Wasn't you? Iroha-chan is always saying that you make her the president''

Oh, Yuigahama is teaming up with Yukinoshita, this isn't good, I can't win against Yukinoshita and now Yuigahama join her, She is the person who makes Yukinoshita and me do things only normalfags do so there's only things left to do: White flag yeah!

''Okay Okay, whatever, let's help her, this black company would overwork me one day''

The two just smile at me and that's when I remember that we weren't alone, Damn, I felt almost like in the clubroom with these two with me. I forgot that Tobe and Orimoto were with us, She was looking at us surprisingly, Tobe was trying to make conversation with her apparently feeling left out, but she was looking directly at me waiting for an answer.

''Sorry Orimoto, apparently my slavers need my help again so tomorrow is a no go for me''

''Tomorrow no then, what about Saturday then?''

I though it for a moment, considering everything, I didn't have any type of obligation to accept, more since she was guilty of my rotten end. However, I'm in debt with her for the same reason so I guess I should do it. I don't lose anything anyway and I really didn't care about what she thought of me.

''Alright, Let's do it then, at the station?''

''Yeah, 10 am''

''Very well''

Tobe then raise his head in panic, Oh, damn I forgot about him, to the eyes of him, I must be seen as a stealer again. Let's help the little idiot out then.

''Hey, mind if we take Tobe with us? We were planning to go…..out anyway''

Okay, I suck at lying but only people who are close to me notice, like Komachi, Damn; my little sister's radar is amazing! Tobe was looking hopeful again, Yeah, I'm too kind to this idiot but I can't help it, it's like being a father when I have to look out for this kind of unreliable persons.

But it hurts saying those words, Acting all high and mighty like a damn riajuu isn't something that I like to do, I'm a loner for God's sake.

''…Yeah, it's okay''

''Mind if I steal Hikitani-kun for a moment?''

Oh, he wants to talk about something it seems, Okay then.

''I'm going over real fast''

I told the three girl and Tobe took me to a hidden spot of the café.

''Yo, man do you have history with Kaori-chan?''

''Just what I told you, she reject me in middle school, that's all there is to it''

''But she ask you to hang out with her''

''I don't know what's up with that either but let's use this as an opportunity for you to confess to her okay?''

''Oh, so you were aiming to help me?! You're the best Hikitani-kun!''

''Yeah Yeah, Let's see, we can go to the mall and then to the park or something? We can make time with a movie or something so we can use the sunset for the confession''

I really didn't knew anything about romance but I saw a similar plan in a Light novel with harems, except the guy take her to eat and stuff, Ahhh, the beautiful Tohka!

''Your plan is awesome! Let's do that then!''

Good grief, this guy has way too much energy, well that's good too. I really was hoping that she would say yes to him, it would be good if that happens, because then Hayama's clique wouldn't be feeling the pressure of Tobe trying the same thing again with Ebina-san.

Not that I care or anything but I'm in debt with those guys, because of how I did things, something with them broke as our Service Club's bond did. Unlike us, they are still trying to keep appearances and they are pretending that everything is okay so I want to fix that, even if only a little. My methods didn't work in any of the problems I faced, at first it appears that I resolve everything but that was the problem, I never fight the problem directly, the only thing I did was using the backdoor just so we could skip the problem.

In that Christmas Event, every single thing that accumulate on it was my fault, the results that didn't accomplish anything came back to bite my ass and I was almost defeat because of it. Thanks to Hiratsuka-sensei, I manage to make the request for help. I take off my façade willingly just so we could have a real relationship.

Even if its Sour, even if it's bitter, even if it's poisonous, even if it's disgusting, even if it's nonexistent, even if I can't really wish for it, Even so….

I want something Genuine.

A genuine relationship where we can be ourselves and show to the others our true selves, I know that It is a child's dream but, that won't stop me for seeking it.

* * *

Before Tobe and I return to the table, we get to the counter and I order another coffee, Man the last one was delicious, Tobe order another of his ''usual'' order.

When we get again into the table, Yukinoshita was smiling coldly again, Yuigahama look worried about something but Orimoto has the strangest face I have ever seen on her, Fear?

''Hikigaya-kun''

''Yeah?''

''I'm going with you this Saturday, Yuigahama-san is also coming with us''

''Oh, Okay, fine by me''

If they were with us, we can execute more moves to complete Tobe's request, just with Yuigahama, we have a bridge so we can skip the awkward silences, with Yukinoshita, Our plans can be more abroad, she isn't an almost perfect being for naught, not that I would ever tell her that.

I drink my coffee in silence, huh? We have three talkative beings yet no one is saying anything, Orimoto was looking at Yukinoshita with that strange expression, Tobe seems to be looking at Orimoto but have been reading the atmosphere, he isn't saying anything because something is wrong, Yukinoshita was the only one with a smile, even if it was an icy one but Yuigahama was looking at me like asking for help.

Well, time to try to smooth things over here, these three meeting was definitely a mistake, I'm not sure why they don't like each other but that's the only conclusion I got, this mood is pretty strange.

''Umm, is there something wrong?''

''What do you mean Hikigaya-kun?''

''Well, aren't all of you awfully quiet? That's strange''

''Nothings wrong Hikigaya-kun, I'm not sure why Orimoto-san stopped talking all of a sudden''

''N-no, nothing's wrong Hikigaya''

Huh? Did Orimoto just…stutter?! I've never seen something like that before, just when I was about to say something else, my phone vibrate on my pocket.

I took it and discover that it was Komachi calling.

''Excuse me for a bit''

I get up and took the call

''Komachi?''

''Onii-chan? Is something wrong? Why aren't you here yet?''

Oh, I forgot to tell her about Tobe's request, I didn't told her that I would be outside this late so she must have been preparing the dinner and waiting for me. Damn you Tobe, my little sister has been waiting for me and I didn't attend her.

''Don't worry, some club stuff, I'm going home right now''

''Oh, if you are eating in Yukino-san's or Yui-san's…..''

''I'm Going Home''

I hung her up, typical Komachi answer, Oh, it's already eight o'clock, it's getting late.

I came back to the table and found all in the same states as before.

''Well, Komachi called so I should probably get home now, so I'll see you all tomorrow?''

''Yeah, I probably should get home too, Yukinon and I are on your same line Hikki''

''Oh, right, well, let's go then, Tobe, walk Orimoto to her house, It's getting dark''

''Ah, yeah, you got it Hikitani-kun''

''Bye Hikigaya''

I only nod in her direction and with my two companions; We got to the station to take the train. For some lucky reason, the train was empty so the travel was silent again. In the end I couldn't take it anymore so I ask.

''Ummm, what happen on that café?''

''Nothing Hikigaya-kun''

''Yuigahama''

''Y-Y-YES?!''

What's with that reaction? Yuigahama is never like this, maybe Yukinoshita did something that she doesn't want to talk about, Yuigahama is looking at me with a pleading look, clearly saying ''please don't continue''

''Never mind''

''A-Alright''

It was more suspicious when she sighs in relief but I'll just ask her when I get home; we got on Yukinoshita's stop.

''Bye Yuigahama-san, have a safe trip''

''Y-Y-You too Yukinon''

''Good night Hikigaya-kun''

''Yeah, you too''

What? No have a safe trip to me?! You really don't care about my well-being at all rightttttt? She smile at me with her usual calm smile, not that creepy and icy smile she did with Orimoto.

When she left, perfect chance to ask Yuigahama came so I took it.

''Yuigahama, something's wrong with Yukinoshita? You aren't acting as usual''

''Hikki''

The sudden seriousness on her voice warns me, that something indeed happen.

''Something's wrong with Yukinon lately''

''Well, I already told you that she is afraid to lose y…..''

''That's not it!''

Since I first met her, Yuigahama has never shut me like that, so I decide to listen to her and then talk, I put all my attention on her.

''She's behaving strange to persons around you Hikki, she told Orimoto-san that she shouldn't be trying such a shameful display of fake affection to try to get you on a fake date''

''Date? Orimoto only told me to hang out''

''That's how Yukinon saw it; even I notice that something wasn't right with that invitation. Either way, she look at her really cold and told her that she won't be using or hurting you anymore''

''She's always giving those cold stares to everyone, besides, Yukinoshita doesn't like people like Orimoto, so don't you think that she only told her those things to make her change her ways? She acted the same with Miura when you couldn't give her cookies''

''It wasn't like that time, her eyes that time have strong will, like the cool person that Yukinon is, but this time, her eyes were cold and empty and she told her''

Now she interrupt herself and gave me a strong look, neither she nor Yukinoshita have been behaving as always today, maybe I don't know them as I thought?

''She told her…''

''Come on, tell me already''

I didn't meant to sound so harsh but her stops and the way she's gazing into my eyes is making me go crazy, I want to know what she said already.

''That she would end bad if she do anything bad to you''

Now, this is strange, why would Yukinoshita say something like that? Didn't she told me that she couldn't be my friend? But I really consider her and Yuigahama persons that I want in my life, maybe she feel the same? Wait, she also got angry every time that I use my self-destructive methods to resolve problems, Hiratsuka-sensei once told me that when I hurt myself, the people around me feel the pain even if I couldn't, Yuigahama too ask me to stop using those methods so from those experiences, they must care about me as something close to a friend.

''Well, I wouldn't think too much about it''

''What do you mean? Did you hear what I say?''

''Maybe I'll act the same if some shady guy who reject any of you appears again, Wouldn't you be mad if a guy who reject Yukinoshita ask her on a hang out?''

''Of course I would, he may hurt her again''

'' Although the chances of Yukinoshita getting reject by someone are as good as zero, of course you'll be angry, even I would, because our bond is something like that''

''….''

''I mean…''

Man, this is embarrassing; I'll probably hate myself in the morning when I say this but Yuigahama's uneasiness is something that I must prevent, this would bug her for a while if I don't tell her this now,

''We are looking out for each other and I like to think that you two are something more important to me than mere acquaintances, So Yukinoshita must feel something similar, even you don't like Orimoto right?''

''Of course, she make you rotten right? She's the reason you thought I was with you out of pity or something''

''Ha ha, yeah, well, she may feel the same, so don't worry about this, Yukinoshita would be as always once we get over with Tobe's request''

She seemed to think for a moment but then she smiled at me.

''Your right, that's strange Hikki''

''What's so wrong with me being right? I'm always right!''

''yeah yeah, even so, you are saying some nice things Hikki''

''…''

Now I was blushing furiously, Yuigahama don't remind me! I don't want to think about what I just uttered! I want to die!

''Whatever, Tomorrow let's help Isshiki with whatever she is wanting to make us do and think of things we can do on the Date of Orimoto and Tobe so we can make the mood good for a confession''

''Tobecchi sure is having it rough''

''Huh? That's unusual for you to say, I for once think that he has chances''

We finally get on Yuiagahama's stop, I ask her if she wanted for me to walk her home but she told me that it was fine, I didn't wanted to annoy her by being clingy and I was really tired so I only told her to be careful.

''Ah wait, before you leave, why did you say that Tobe have it rough?''

The door of the train almost closes but I manage to hear Yuigahama's reply.

''Because Orimoto-san seemed to be interest in something else''

* * *

 _ **Well guys, that's all for now, I'm so happy, we finally reach the 10,000 views so I'm crying my eyes dry while writing this, in my other story Support, I may have found a new Beta reader so the next chapter might take time, she or he have classes so I will wait for him or her to fix my mistakes.**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the middle of the night, I've been having this strange dreams that I'm drowning in water, In those dreams, I'm always seeing a shadow with long black hair looking at me with a strange smile and I'm always begging with my thoughts for help but I never receive it; In the end, I reached the surface only for the shadow to drowned me in darkness and a voice panting ''Hachi-kun, Hachi-kun'' like a dog. It kind of gave me the creeps.

I got up of my bed and reached the kitchen for a glass with water, I'm still startled about that dream, I've been having those dreams for a while but I have never got out of the water, for that shadow to overcame me and trap me, that's truly frightening.

Trying not to think too much about that, I end up looking for some useless though to entertain me and make me forget about that, naturally for the best or the worst, I remember the ''hang out'' with Orimoto and Tobe, man, that would be so annoying! No, really, anything Tobe-related ends up being a bother but if you add Orimoto in the mix, you get a delicious plate of ''I don't want to go'' courtesy of Hachiman. Anyway, We are going to discuss tomorrow what would be our plan of action, although I already have an idea of what we can do.

It seems that those useless thoughts, mostly Orimoto and Tobe, finally make me sleepy again, man, the level of disinterest that those two make me feel is truly on another level, 10 minutes of thinking about them and I already want to sleep again!

Yukinoshita is the only thing bothering me a bit right now, the conversation with Haruno-san and the talk with Yuigahama on that train, the apparent dislike for Orimoto from Yukinoshita and also the fact that Yuigahama is worried about something.

I haven't talk to Yuigahama about what Haruno-san told me yesterday and I'm starting to think that maybe I should, if she knows, maybe she will find the answers that I can't reach, I'll tell her tomorrow if we have time.

The classes pass in the blink of an eye…Huh, Huh? Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! Is this the mysterious power of accelerate time when something unpleasant was going to happen to you?! Am I the accelerator? Such thoughts were on my head as I began to head over the club, We have to meet Orimoto in a hour and a half, such a bothersome request, I'm actually thinking about dropping the whole thing already but then I imagine Tobe whining at me with his ''Hikitani-kun!'', I'm between the rock and a hard place here.

I reached the door and sigh deeply, then I open the door and I meet the gaze of Yukinoshita Yukino in front of me, right in front of me…..Why are you so close to the door?! That's dangerous you know?!

''G-G-Good Afternoon''

''Y-Yo''

I almost tripped over and fall on her but thanks to my loner reflexes and my ability to skip Rom Com scenarios, I manage to keep balance, yeah, Hachiman is number 1! Or that would have been the case if the same applies to Yukinoshita; she did trip over, on me…..WHAT THE HELL! RomCom God is always doing things like this to me!

We say our greetings face to face, this is the second time we are this close, face to face but unlike last time, I can feel her breath on my face.

Our bodies are entangled in the middle of the doorway so the door is wide open, her beautiful back her is on her right side, she lift herself a bit and she began looking directly in my eyes, She may have a foul mouth, when it comes to me at least, she may be cold and maybe even have those problems that Haruno-san mentioned but I have to acknowledge yet again that she really is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen, her glossy lips that are making me have improper thoughts, the way her lustrous black hair is engulfing my sight from my right, like a curtain, her porcelain white skin but the eyes, damn, those eyes of striking blue were keeping me in place, I couldn't say anything, I was in a spell of some sorts, I've always being weak to physical contact, more if it is a girl, Komachi is always exploiting this stupid weakness of mine. Yukinoshita was looking at me strangely, the strange thing is that her hands were on my wrists now…..Huh? when did she…?

She breathed softly first, letting me enjoy her fragrance, she smell like honey, maybe because of the tea she is always drinking, and she is….wait, is her face getting closer by the seconds? Her lips were quivering with excitement?! My face was so red I felt that I was going to caught the flu, my heart was about to jump out of my chest. Too Close, Too Close, Too Close, Too Close.

I really couldn't move a muscle, she got me completely pinned both physically and emotionally, just when I thought that everything was lost, I hear a voice.

''Hikki?! Yukinon?! What are you two doing?!''

''Sempai?!''

''Woah, Hikitani-kun, you sure know your stuff!''

Oh, Dear God help me! Well, if you aren't I can always ask other gods like Loli God Hestia or even the almighty Onii-sama! Yukinoshita just lift her face a bit and turn her head to the right, successfully making her hair fall to the center with grace, woah woah, who are you? Yamato Nadeshiko?! How can you look so composed when we are in this situation!

Since I was on the floor, pinned by the paws of this black cat, I could only turn my head to where the voice came, Yuigahama, Isshiki and Tobe were looking at us with blushing faces, mouths shocked in a strange gasp. Why Yukinoshita haven't got up yet?! She is blushing madly thought, she still tries to defuse this strange situation with a composed look.

''Good Afternoon''

''Yukinon? Why are still onto Hikki?''

''I trip trying to reach the door and ended up falling onto Hikigaya-kun, Oh, I'm touching Hikigaya-kun, I may get infected, need to find some antiseptic so I don't become a good for nothing''

''What am I now? A zombie? Wait, if you think like that, why the hell haven't you release me yet? My wrists are getting numb you know?''

Seriously, if I make her sick, why the hell is she still touching me? All her weight was resting on my lower body and my wrists so my blood stop passing to my hands. Still, she took two full minutes to finally release my hands and get off me. The five of us enter the club room with an awkward silence, well three of us at least. Yukinoshita was impassive and Tobe was totally annoying.

''I didn't knew you had it into you Hikitani-kun! Oh, might as well call you Hikilady-kun already!''

''That was an accident, didn't you heard Yukinoshita? By the way Isshiki, what the hell do you want here today?''

''…..''

''Isshiki?''

She was looking in a daze; Yuigahama also was kind of off there, I don't really get it but maybe something happen to them on the way here? Finally my face came back to its normal color, I don't get how Yukinoshita maintain her straight face in that situation, with her honey-like breath and her glossy lips…Woah Woah Woah!, Bad thought! Bad Thoughts!

''Isshiki?''

''Ah''

''What's wrong?''

''N-Nothing's wrong Sempai''

''Then can you please get down on your business, we have a request that we need to fulfill''

''Why are you treating me like the worst?! Sempai you should be nicer to girls or they won't like you''

''Why should I change to make others like me? Society is at fault not me, change society first and then you can think of changing me!''

''Why are you getting so pumped about that?''

''That's Hikki for you , I guess, haha''

Well, I manage to lighten the mood a bit, Yukinoshita was looking at me with her ever present smile of superiority, that's strange, she only give me that condescend look when she beats me on something, and that's most of the time….

''Anyway, putting aside Hikigaya-kun's sociopathic problems, what do you need from us Isshiki-san?''

''Tobe-sempai, leave the room for a moment''

''Ah?! Why Irohasu?!''

''This is something that I don't want you to know, get out of here please ~''

Scary, Irohasu Scary, what the….how can you sound so cold with that smile?! No seriously, stopped, you are scaring both Tobe and me. Oh, Tobe leave immediately after that, well, I can't blame, that was the most intelligent thing he have ever done.

''So?''

''You see, sempai, you know how Valentine's Day is coming and all?''

''Oh, true, I heard Tobecchi and the others talking about it before''

''So I first thought of making chocolates for Hayama-sempai, but you knowww?''

I don't know anything! I can assure myself that whatever she was going to say next was completely uninteresting for me. But she wasn't having any of that, she was telling me regardless of my wishes.

''That would be like, totally boring you knowww? And that's why I decided to make an event for Valentine's Day''

''I don't like where this is going''

''Shut up a bit sempai ~ , anyway, We are holding a ball on the tennis court, in the middle of the night, outside, I already asked Hiratsuka-sensei's permission, she was all, ''Maybe a teacher would invite me and then we can get married!'' or something, well her face was a bit creepy thought''

If it is that person, yeah I can imagine something like that happening, but still, a ball, that would be tons of work, mounting lights, contacting bands, we will have to remove the tennis nets and prepare a whole lot of things too, this is totally no go for me! Too much work is making me weak! That's my kryptonite!

''Absolutely out of the question''

''Huh? Why?!''

''Don't wanna work too much''

''So in the end, it was just a selfish reason, why am I not surprise?''

''Yukinoshita, do you honestly want a lot of boys to be inviting you to that ball? Think about it a bit, you are beautiful so you may be their first option, and that's why, you have reasons to oppose this as well as me!''

Yes, my manipulative abilities are growing, if Yukinoshita falls for my trick, I won't have to do any unnecessary thing. Fall for it Yukinon!

For some reason, she was smiling strangely while blushing…..This is certainly strange, no good, Isshiki is smiling too so that must meant she thought of something to counter my attack.

''Ah, if it's that, then don't worry, this is a Girls invite kind of ball, since is Valentine's Day and all''

''Iroha-chan, you thought of everything?''

''I knew that sempai would try something like this and it really capture the scent of Valentine's if the girl is the one inviting, also I don't want to be asked to the ball by bothersome guys so I think this rule is perfect''

''Yet again, another selfish reason? Ha ha ha''

Yuigahama was laughing wryly, well; I guess that I can't do anything, Yukinoshita is just looking strangely at me, I'm really bother about this now, she isn't acting like always.

''Well, whatever, what exactly do you want from us?''

''The student council is setting everything together already, but there are some things left, like decorating the schoolyard and contracting the band, So the grunt job is for Sempai and Tobe-sempai while Yukinoshita-sempai and Yui-sempai can negotiate with a band? Then, we will need support the day of the event because the Student council wants to enjoy the ball too''

''You know, what you just said sounds more to me like you are the one who wants to enjoy your ball with Hayama while we are left to do your job….''

''Of course!''

''Have some shame please, at least give us that''

''What about this support Iroha-chan?''

''We will read love letters the night of the ball, at 11 pm more or less, that way, the girls can share their feelings to the boys they like by twelve!''

Ohhh, that sounds totally like some old Walt Disney movie, wait, didn't the princess run away by midnight? Meh, not my problem.

''So, you want one of us to read this stuff? And the other two?''

''Watching things over, in this school such things don't happen but having some security to stop fights of love might be good you knowwww?''

''Alright alright, we'll do it''

I look at Yuigahama and Yukinoshita to see if they were against it, of course they weren't, anything romantic-related makes Yuigahama go all giddy and Yukinoshita is still with that strange smile plastered, she finally turn her sight to Isshiki, damn thank you! I feel at ease now!

''We accept your request''

''Thank you very much! Oh, of course, you can bring dates too, you don't have to do too much at the day of the event''

Or at least that was what I heard her said, I was calculating our time so we don't ended up like with the last event, Okay, today is February 10th so we have about four days to set everything up, it really ain't all that bad, we have a clear goal ahead of us and there's no Mr. shaking hands here so we were probably going to be okay, well, we have to fulfill Tobe's request today so we only have 3 days to do the setting. Well, it isn't that bad though, Maybe I'll ask Totsuka and Zaimokuza for help, Totsuka is always saying that I should relied on him and Zaimokuza…..well, he's trash so I'm one-hundred percent sure that he won't have plans for this three days.

Oh, I heard that they stopped talking and were looking at me expectantly, I was about to ask them what was the deal but I first want to assure our military force, I'm going to call the two of them immediately so I should first ask the question.

''Hey Isshiki, Its okay if I invite someone?''

''HUH?!''x2

Yuigahama and Isshiki were gasping as if they have just seen undead rising, the air around Yukinoshita turned so warm that I felt that I was being exposed to the sun, maybe they misunderstand my question?

''H-H-Hikki!''

''What?''

''W-w-who are you planning to take to the ball?!''

Umm, I'm not sure I heard her right because she just said something awfully strange right there, me inviting someone…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, AS IF! A loner don't expected, a loner don't fall for youth tricks, EVER! That's my loner way!

''You do know that me inviting someone and that person actually accepting is as good as zero, why would I try something hopeless? I'm not that stupid you know?''

''B-but you said….''

''I was asking Isshiki if she mind if I ask other two persons to help with the setting, because I don't think I might be able to do it alone''

I look at Isshiki waiting for my answer, she suddenly get flustered and said

''Y-y-y-yeah it's alright''

''Hikki, I don't think that your possibility of getting a date is zero….''

''Huh? Must I remind you that I'm the horrible monster of logic that lead Sagami to tears and ruined Tobe's confession? Of course no one would want anything to do with me''

''S-S-S-Sempai, if Hayama-sempai refuse to accept my invitation to the ball, I wouldn't mind using you as a filler''

She's saying awful mean things to me with a cute smile like that, but I'm not interested in being the second option of someone, I smile with a clear ''No'' face but the air turned chilly again. AHH C'MON! Why are you mad this time Yukinon! She's gonna make me catch a cold with all these sudden climatic changes!

''B-B-But thinking about it again, S-S-S-Sempai is really no good after all!''

Why are looking at Yukinoshita with that scared face when you are saying that? Suddenly, Yukinon looked at me with those cold eyes with emptiness, it's really scary seeing her like that, for some reason, I was remind of that drowning dream I had last night, just when I was wondering what I should do to defuse the Yukinon bomb, she suddenly open her mouth.

''Hikigaya-kun''

''Y-Yes?'' Damn I'm getting scared for my life now

''Come to the ball with me''

''Huh? W-w-why?''

'' _Come to the ball with me''_

COLD, CHILLY, FROZEN AND ALL OTHER SNOW-LIKE WORDS, she was clearly stating an order not a petition, wait, I already said it right? Her reason must be that.

''You don't want any guy to ask you so you'll be using me as a shield against confessions?''

''…''

''Well, no one would ask me anyway, I'll be helping you too so it's like killing two birds with the same rock or something of that nature? Okay, then''

I really wouldn't be invited anyway and coming with someone that has the same job as me would be better, the girl wouldn't be alone, the same for the guy who came with Yukinoshita, she doesn't like me, heck, she doesn't even want to be my friend! So she isn't meaning anything else with her words, I really love how I don't read too deep into this!

She is gazing me warmer now…HUH?! WHY?! Weren't you the epitome of frozen the movie just a few seconds ago? What's with this?! Oh wait; maybe she was bothered by the prospect of having a ton of guys asking her? That must be it, Isshiki and Yuiagahama were looking surprise at Yukinoshita, Yuiagahama was even looking a little hurt…Sorry Gahama-chan, even though your yuri-yuri relationship with Yukinoshita is more than just healthy, you can't go to a ball with another girl. Now that I think about this, weren't we forgetting something? I feel that it wasn't really important though. We heard sounds outside the door.

''Nee Irohasu! Can I come in now?! Please!''

Ah, right, Tobe…

 _ **Hello, FireHero here!**_

 _ **Sorry that I haven't update in days, some matters to take care of here, Hope you enjoy the chapter The Yukinon-Hachi-kun scene was something that I've been dying to see on Oregairu even though it was cliché, guy or girl falling in the other…**_

 _ **For the number of chapter planned for this, I think that I may do 20 or more but less than 30 of course.**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

I smile wryly while getting up to open the door, I was looking at Isshiki first to see if that was all she wanted to discuss and then I let Tobe enter our private sanctuary once again.

''Irohasuuuu, that's totally mean you knowwwwww?''

''Ah, Tobe-sempai…..Tobe-sempai was here after all….''

''What's with tha look Irohasuuu, I'm getting hurt''

''Well, I'll leave it to your care then, Sempai tomorrow you can begin the job''

''Yeah Yeah, I'll call them right away….''

Totally cold the way Isshiki disregard Tobe by changing the topic but since it's just Tobe, I couldn't have it in myself to say something, Weird, the prospect of working makes me lose all motivation right away, but I'll be working with an Angel so even I can survive this hell.

Isshiki left the room and Tobe was whining like a kid, shut up will you?! This is why I think that this guy is too loud for my taste, whatever, I took out my phone, looking to my short list of contact and finally found Totsuka's number.

Totsuka is kind of a friend to me, he's always trying to understand me even though I'm a totally misleading and confusing person, but he has been telling me to relied on him more like he thinks I do with Zaimokuza….Seriously it isn't like that Totsukaaaa! I was getting depressed when I remember that conversation when I make the called.

Immediately he picks up the call, whoa, I though he wouldn't be able to attend since he is at Tennis practice right now, well, it's better for me if I can hear his beautiful voiceee!

''Hachiman! How is it going?''

''Yo Totsuka, I'm just here on the club''

''Everything's all right? Perhaps do you need something?!''

Like the last time, I instinctively bow my head even though I knew that he couldn't see me, Yuigahama opened her mouth like a goldfish and Tobe finally shut the hell up, Thanks for that! Yukinoshita was looking my way with that warm aura of hers. Woah, those guys always asking her and confessing must be pretty annoying if she was this happy for skipping that, although it really freaks me out a bit that she is giving me such a warm gazed. I mean, I'm too used to the silent and cold treatment so this gaze is foreign to me.

''I have a favor to ask you''

''What do you need Hachiman? I will help you with whatever you need!''

Ahhhh, I'm feeling heal just by listening to this, My mouth contort itself in a pleasant smile against my will and the warm treatment from Yukinoshita suddenly stop. Huh? Why are you glaring me now?!

''You see, Isshiki needs some help with mounting a Valentine's Ball or something and she wants me to set most of the things in the next three days, maybe, if it isn't a problem with you, can you help me?''

''Of Course! , They told us that they will use the Tennis court for the next four days so I can't practice, I'll help you!''

''Thanks, I'll treat you to something after that''

''I'll be waiting''

He hung up but my smile didn't leave my face, Should I consider this a date?! This must be a date right?! With Totsuka-tan! Oh God, this is the best day of my pitiful existence, I just can't stop smiling like an idiot, even Yuigahama is getting creep out by my behavior.

''Hikigaya-kun, erase that disgusting smile of your face just for the prospect of hanging out with Totsuka-kun, you are grossing me out''

As expected of the Ice Beauty, now this is more normal to me, jabbing at me like always put my heart at ease for some reason; maybe I'm too used to hurtful words?

''Seriously Hikki, Why did you make a proposal to hang out?! You never want to accept my invitations at the first try!''

''But, It's Totsuka…''

''Don't tell you are into….. _that_ ''

''What?! Of course not!, If I was in those things, I wouldn't think that Yukinoshita or you are beautiful you know?''

My flawless logic can surprise even me; the funny part is that I feel like I just said something really embarrassing in front of three people. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were blushing and smiling while Tobe was looking my way in admiration, Seriously what the hell?

''Hikiladykiller-kun, please tell me how to be like that!''

''HUH?! What the hell are you saying?!''

''You're saying some amazing things out of the blue, how do you do it? I want to be able to do that with Kaori-chan!''

''This isn't part of some weird appeal! I'm just saying what I see''

''Damn, Hikitani-kun….No….Hikitani-sensei, show me the path!''

''Don't come giving me respect now, I'm not trying to make them fall for me or anything!'' Also, don't give me your respect if you can't remember my name dammit

''Hikki….''

''Hikigaya-kun…..''

''What?''

''N-Nothing'' x2, why are they synching so well about this?!

''Tobe, let's decide what we would do to help you get Orimoto okay?''

''Got it Hikitani-sensei!''

I can feel a headache already coming my way with all these annoying persons around me; let's think about this logically for the time being, Orimoto was the one who design our route when Hayama and me when we were on that supposedly double date, although it was more like a two girls with Hayama and his assistance follow him around, With all we did in mind, I manage to formulate a plan.

''Well, let's do this then, We can go to see a movie assuring that Tobe and her sit next to each other, then we can eat in a good place, I'll be counting on you on that one Yukinoshita''

''Are you perhaps challenging me?''

''Not really….''

''I'll prove how to choose a good place!''

Damn, some weird switch turns on on her again, well whatever, that works too I guess…

''Right…anyway, then we can go visit some stores for girly and giddy clothes, Yuigahama, your turn then, teach Tobe about clothes so he can get on her good side with a stylish façade''

''Alright Hikki!''

''We closed with a great end, we can go to that hill, on that park when it's about time for the sun to go down, then he can confess''

''Woah, Hikitani-sensei, you sure know your stuff! Perhaps are you a playboy in disguise?!''

''Are you even listening to what you are saying? Of course not, I was the filler when Hayama went to a double date with Orimoto and a friend of hers, Since she was the one telling us what to do, I base this plan on her plan''

''You sure put a lot of thought on what Orimoto-san likes….''

A cold voice interrupt me again and Yukinoshita look my way, looking anything but please….What's up with the Ice-Queen this days? Haven't she been frozen this room way too much this days? Oh crap, her eyes are empty again, no good.

''N-No, I couldn't really care less, but I'm using every weapon we have in our disposal to finish this request without an hitch, Yuigahama, use your normalcy on Tobe so he can understand woman clothing, I'm going for some MAX coffee''

''Huh?! Are you perhaps leaving everything to me?!''

''I'm counting on you'' I told her while leaving the room, I got on the frozen high way thinking that this thing might go the way we want it, the plan isn't perfect but we can figure out the rest while we are at it. I took out my phone to call Zaimokuza, I just remember that I never called him…

* * *

The next morning, I finally got a night without that strange dream, I finally rest a bit in a long time, I grab my phone and look that it was about 8 o'clock so I have enough time to eat breakfast and get ready to get Tobe a girlfriend! Yeah…I'm not motivated at all, well, the faster I get over with this, the faster I can get back home.

I get to the kitchen hoping to see Komachi on an apron making breakfast but I only saw a plate cover with another plate and a note on top of it, She was giving her usual bantering until I read a really strange line. Immediately I got in my room to grab my phone, then I search Komachi's number and waited.

''Good Morning Onii-chan!''

''Komachi, what exactly do you mean by ''you are by yourself for two weeks?!''

''Well, Mom got some tickets for a cruiser that leaves today so we'll be out of the house for two weeks''

''Wait Wait, what about me?''

''The ticket was only for a family of three thought''

Hahahahahah, of couse, they chose Komachi without a second thought, I really should consider killing myself….

''Mom left you money for expenses on the table, I even make your favorite breakfast you know?''

''Okay Okay, but it hurts that you didn't woke me up to say goodbye''

''I didn't because you look really peaceful, these last two nights you haven't been sleeping properly right?''

''You notice?''

''Of course, my work as your cute Imouto is assuring that you are okay! Oh, that line gave me tons of Komachi Points!''

I smile a little, seriously, this girl is too cute for her own good, I wasn't even angry for being left behind.

''Okay Okay, have fun''

''Yeah, I'll bring you some goods for you Onii-chan! Be nice with Yukino-san and Yui-san and if you need help, call good old Komachi for help''

''Of course, Bye''

''Bye Onii-chan! I love you!''

I hung up after that cute display of affection and get on eating my breakfast; Mom left quite the quantity of money so I'll be okay for a while.

I dress myself up into some black pants and a white shirt with large sleeves, and then I put my cloak over my body, feeling ready to go out, I grab my keys, wallet and cellphone and get on my way.

The day was cold as every winter morning; I was a bit good with cold so I wasn't all that bothered, I really didn't want to be with Orimoto around youthful places but there really wasn't anything I could do to prevent it. Like with Isshiki and to a certain extend Zaimokuza, Tobe was a existence that I couldn't ignore, no matter how much I really wanted to do it, I was just hoping that at least Orimoto wouldn't say some of those awful memories to my Club mates.

I reach the station with twenty minutes to spare so I sit on the bench we were going to reunite, almost immediately, I saw someone sitting next to me dressed in a white cloak, when I look at her I realize that this person was in fact Yukinoshita.

''You're early''

''No, you're just late''

Huh? What with that? Now you are going to tell to got it memorize? , she was smiling again in that warm way and I finally decide to do it; I'm going to ask what was the deal with her lately.

''Say Yukinoshita''

''Yes Hikigaya-kun?''

''Something happen to you recently?''

''Not at all, why are you asking?''

''Well, ummm, you've been colder with some persons lately? I don't really know, you just seem a little different from usual''

''I'm perfectly fine, you don't need to worry about me''

She then gave me the Yukinoshita smile, the small smile that she makes when she is being cute and my heart felt at ease immediately, Haruno-san was wrong, Yukinoshita would never do the things she said, she was just messing with me after all. I've been thinking too much into this but maybe I've being thinking that she was acting different because of what Haruno-san told me? That must be it, the one who hasn't being him lately wasn't her but me, it was like the power of suggestion, I was only convincing myself that she was acting strange.

''Haruno-san came to me to talk about you on a cafe''

''…..''

I told her what she told me, finally getting it over my chest, I feel so free right now that I began to smile, she was smiling too although her eyes were a little strange there, It wasn't that empty look but more like the look of someone who realize that his work was at danger.

''As if you would like someone to the extent of being clingy hahahahaha''

''Right, I must ask you to not take whatever Nee-san told you to heart, she was always spurting lies like that since we were little''

''Yeah, the worst part is that I almost believe her, but seeing you right now make me realize that I was being stupid, even if you were like that, well, I shouldn't abandon you''

I was blushing a little but what I said was the truth, I wouldn't abandoned her, no matter how she was, I mean, she accept who I am, no matter how disgusting I was, no matter how many mistakes I make, even though she didn't like my previous methods, I can feel assure that she accept the human being Hikigaya Hachiman.

She was blushing hard too, she look at my eyes with a strange something that I couldn't ignore, I don't really know what it was but it was a little strange, nobody have ever look at me like that.

''I see…''

''Yahallo!''

Our loud club mate came to us, Yuigahama was dress with a pink cloak and a red shirt underneath, we only need to wait for the two unpleasant persons we were supposed to meet today and then carry on with our plan.

''You wouldn't believe what happen! My parent left on a cruise for two weeks without me!''

Huh?! This is a little strange….perhaps they were invite to the same place?

''You too? Although in my case, Komachi left too, what I would do without my cute little sister now?!''

''There goes the siscon….Wait! Your parents left too?!''

''Yeah, they may be in the same cruise because I don't believe that a lot of cruisers in Japan are gifting their tickets''

''What a coincidence''

''Yeah, indeed it is''

Yukinoshita eye's glitter for a moment….I think I ate too much in breakfast because I'm seeing things, either way I could see Tobe and Orimoto coming at us with their usual smiles.

This would be a long day….

* * *

Hachi-kun is so cute! Although that bitch of a sister that I have almost manage to break his trust, he choose to believe me over her! I'm so gladddd, I almost thought that I would need to go to Italy to kill a useless bitch…

It seems my plan of getting Hachi-kun's and Yuigahama's families was in a good spot, I finally decide to stop being passive with Hachi-kun, I mean, as Ebina-san once said, He is a…..what was the word? Uke? Well, he has a really passive aura, maybe I can make him submit to me? That would be so amazing! I would put him all kinds of costumes and kiss him everywhere to get that cute blush out of him, I was tired, Tired of all the girls flirting with my future Husband, tired of seeing him suffer because of his kindness and of course I was completely sick of the fact that nobody would give him proper respect or love, Oh, the bitch was here with Tobe-kun, perfect, I'll first get rid of her, although Hachi-kun doesn't seem fond of her, Well, If she gets together with Tobe-kun, I won't need to make her disappear, but if she, for some reason, acts at least a little suspicious, well, _I just hope that she has an ambulance on speed dial._

* * *

 _ **Hello FireHero here!**_

 _ **Man, These days I've been seeing some good additions to the Oregairu fanfic community. Like Obssession from 80K Hikigay, man that one is good, He and BigKokujin are the masters of the Yandere fanfic, almost makes me think I'm trash….. T.T**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you liked the chapter**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

''Hikigaya, Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san Hello''

''Yo Hikitani-kun! Yui and Yukinoshita-san too''

Man this is annoying as hell, I'm already on the state of mind in which you just want to go home, God this two are such a bother, I manage to put my usual frown on my face with my clear ''I don't want to be here'' aura, Yukinoshita look at Orimoto for a moment and then she smile a little.

''Good Morning Orimoto-san, Tobe-kun''

''Yahallo Tobecchi, Orimoto-san''

''Yo….''

Tobe grab me and took me apart in the blink of an eye….Huh? When did you learn my ninja tactics?

''Hikitani-kun, I'm a little nervous you know?''

''Well, ummm, Don't be, We have a plan and that girl might be interested in you so we have the upper hand here, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama teach you everything you needed to know?''

''Yeah, Yui was super harsh with her training, like harsher than you Hikitani-kun''

''Alright, Just follow the plan and everything would be okay, remember to suggest seeing a horror movie like we planned''

''Leave it to me Hikitani-sensei!''

Whatever, I smile wryly looking at his face, she is annoying, he is annoying, they are practically made for each other so everything should be fine. While Yuigahama teach Tobe about fashion and so, I and Yukinoshita investigate a little for this day, like the movies that they have and the food that she may like, all for the sake of making him look a little better. Also the fact that the only other guy with us is me can give him a lot of points; It would be like having a chocolate cake made by Yukinoshita and one made by Yuigahama together, of course you would choose the non-deadly!

We came back with the girls and get ready to go, we reach the mall in no time and get on the movie theater, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were right behind me while Orimoto and Tobe were walking ahead of us, they were talking about some stupid normalfag thing while I was entertaining myself with useless stuff.

''Nee Hikki?''

''Yeah?''

Yuigahama advance a little to synch her pace with mine, it seems that she wants to tell me something, Yukinoshita was behind me hearing our conversation.

''Did you really confess to Orimoto-san? Why? Was she your type of girl?''

Well, I knew that it would come to this sooner or later, I look ahead of me and see that Tobe and Orimoto are talking and not paying attention to us, I then look at Yukinoshita that look interest in what I was about to say and then I gaze at Yuigahama that was waiting expectantly for my answer. I trust them right? It's not really that much of a deal and they have told me a lot of their stuff before, I should tell them.

''Well, it really was a lot time ago''

''…''

Of course, they won't buy that, I smile wryly and sigh.

''She wasn't really my type per say, at that time I was completely stupid and I misunderstand very easily, she act a little like you Yuigahama, friendly like we have known each other for decades, and that's when I fall for her trick, Although it wasn't really her fault, it was everything on me, I deceived myself and though that she like me, of course when I try to confess, I was rejected right away''

That's right, misunderstandings have always being the major problems of humanity, if you misunderstand something or someone, you may never know the reality behind them, my most recent example was my image of Yukinoshita Yukino, even though I used to think that she was strong and right, that she was cold and full of friends, I make myself think that to feel better, because I use her as a role model, I put expectations on her that she didn't deserve, That's why I always regret that summer when I didn't talk back to her, when I didn't say anything, because maybe if I did, I could have known sooner how she really was.

'' Hikki….''

''Hikigaya-kun''

''Yeah?''

While Yuigahama was looking at me with sadness, Yukinoshita look resolve for some reason. I don't feel her usual playful vibes.

''Do you regret it? Is that why you seemed so corrupt when we first met?''

''Oh? So you don't think that I am corrupt now?''

I smirk a little at that, she is always using my corruptness for her insults so hearing that she didn't thought that I was corrupt anymore seems a little funny.

''You can't be completely corrupt after spending so much time with me, my noble traits sure knock your Hikki-germs out of the ring''

''Noble?''

''It means something good and just that is full of good feelings''

''I know what that means Yukipedia, what exactly do you take me for? Yuigahama?''

''Hikki!''

''Hikigaya-kun, the level of Yuigahama-san is something that not even you can reach''

''Isn't that a bit mean?! You two are always making fun of me!''

If you said you two, why the hell are you only giving me punches?! Those tiny fists can deal quite a lot of damage if I do say so myself, anyway jokes aside, I should answer her question properly.

''Yuigahama's airheadness aside….''

''Hey stop it!'' She was punching me harder now, now even I think that it hurts a little…

''Alright alright, to answer your question, I don't really regret it, that experience open my eyes to the reality of this world, I hate nice girls since then, well maybe except Yuigahama, and if that didn't happen, another girl would have done the same to me so the results are the same regardless, the only think that I'm sure is that being like I am…let me meet you two and I'm grateful for that''

That last part was supposed to stay inside of my mind, why did I say that?! Oh God, I can feel another identity crisis in my future! The two of them smile at me and blush, looking to their feet until the end of our walk, I was blushing madly, this is so embarrassing! I want to die! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

We reach the movie theater and look at our options, or at last we act as if we didn't know the choices. I already investigate the movies and their impression on some people, God Bless internet, internet is love and life!

''So, Hikigaya, what do you want to watch?''

Why are you asking me? I look at Tobe looking for his intervention but he was looking at me expectantly, don't tell me you forgot the movie I told you about?! His averting the eyes, yeah, of course he did…

''Well, how about Darkness Shout? Tobe told me about it yesterday, saying that we should see it today if that was okay with you''

''Oh, I didn't know that you like horror movies too Tobe-kun?''

''Yeah, they are totally the bomb you know? You can't call yourself a man if you can't enjoy them!''

Yeah, that grateful gaze his sending my way told me everything, he really forgot…I really hope that he didn't forgot anything else, I don't want to support him in all his date.

''Well, I'm not that good with them myself so you four can watch that horror movie and I'm seeing….oh, Fire Hero looks good for me''

''Ummm, well….''

''Don't worry Orimoto-san, I'm going with Hikigaya-kun for that movie so I can stop him from showing ungraceful behavior''

''Yeah, we are going to watch over Hikki!''

''Huh? What I am now? A criminal?''

''Siscon and also lolicon suits you better''

''Wait wait, my undeniable love for Komachi isn't base on those feelings, I just want to make my little sister happy!''

Yeah! I'm Worlds' Strongest Onii-chan!

''There's no helping his case, we meet here when we finish? Those two movies end at the same time anyway''

''Alright Yukinoshita-san! Let's go Kaori-chan''

''Uh…Okay….''

Why are you looking at me like that? It almost seems like you want me to come with you two, weird, maybe she isn't confortable to being alone with Tobe? Man, that's no good, we are losing points if that's the case. Yukinoshita sent her an icy glare and the two of them left quickly, Yukinon, you're scaring even me you know?! Be nice!

''Sorry, thanks for the backup, it just occurred me that If we left them alone for some time, something might happen, Not even Tobe knew about it''

''Huh? Plan?''

''Wait Yuigahama, you didn't understand? Then how come you came to my rescue?!''

She's tilting her head, cutely, too cute for my taste.

''Well, I didn't wanted to see a movie alone with those two and horror movies aren't my thing anyway so I just thought that I wanted to see the same as Hikki and Yukinon''

''I did understood your intentions''

I-I see, why are you pumping your fist like you just won something?! Well, Yuigahama was right; she does look cute when she does that.

''Well, let's go see that movie, I read a little online about it but it only says that it was a movie of a boy that write stories for some weird website''

''It might be interesting, even if Hikigaya-kun choose it''

''Hey, why are you saying it like I have bad taste?''

''I didn't said anything of that nature, perhaps you're realizing something yourself Hiki-tasteless-kun?''

I only glare in return to her playful smile.

* * *

''Well, it was a better movie than I imagine, the guy was a hero that could control Fire and battle with two swords, that was some twist!''

''Indeed, that boy was amazing, it was heartwarming how he reunite with his lover too''

''You're just saying that because the guy has a cat….''

''Hikigaya-kun''

''Forget it''

She glare at me with her evil and icy eyes, I can't beat her at all, whatever, we were waiting for Orimoto and Tobe to get here, I was wondering if he did any progress on that dark room, Oh, I can see Orimoto coming to us and behind her was…Tobe with a pale look?

''What happened?''

''Tobe-kun was screaming and afraid all the movie, even though I told him that he could get outside if he needed, you didn't have to act tough with me you know?''

I….didn't count this on my calculations, this isn't good, I look at Yukinoshita and Yuigahama for help but they were as shocked as I was.

''Tobe come with me'' I extend a hand to him but he cling to my arm instead

''…..Hikitani-kun….''

Ah dear god, why do I have to cope with this?! Tobe was looking uncool in front of his so suppose love; I need to make a tactical retreat.

''I'm going to get him some water to see if he can put his act together, I'll see you on the restaurant''

''Alright, be careful with Tobe-kun Hikigaya-kun''

I nodded to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama and get going; I took Tobe to a store when I could get some water for him.

* * *

''Tobe, you're looking uncool now you know? Put yourself together man!''

''…..I didn't though that it would be that scary Hikitani-sensei''

I brought a bottle of water and seat Tobe on a bench, nursing him with the water like some nurse wannabe.

This really wasn't the way I wanted to spend my Saturday! Give me back my precious time! Tobe recover some color and manage to form coherent sentences.

''Thanks Man, I thought I was done for!''

''You should have say something sooner if you weren't good with horror movies''

''Nah man, I would have ruined your plan''

''This isn't the time for you to be considerate, you could have emotional traumas after this''

He only look at me in silent for some minutes, with an uncomfortable gaze until I couldn't take it anymore.

''What?''

''Hikitani-kun, you really are a nice guy''

''Huh? What the hell are you saying? Did you hurt your head that much with your fear?''

''You're here taking care of me even though I hadn't been that nice to ya''

''I'm not nice, you don't need to treat me that way''

''Let's go Hikitani-kun, I have to recover m'a flow with Kaori-chan''

What are you now? An American dude that raps and stuff? What's up with the flow deal? Are you a river?!

* * *

We reach the restaurant that Yukinoshita talk about yesterday, not too much expensive nor poor, the perfect balance for our high school pockets, it's already 4 pm so we need to spend an hour and half eating so we can reach that sunset for the confession.

Yukinoshita and the others were waiting for us in a window table, she looked stoic as always, Orimoto look uncomfortable and Yuigahama was smiling tensely.

''Hikki! Tobecchi are you alright?''

''Yeah, all thanks to Hikitani-kun!''

I seat next to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama again and Tobe seat with Orimoto, they were sipping some coffee while they were waiting for us apparently.

''I didn't do anything''

''But ya nurse me back to life!''

''Forget it already''

Orimoto was looking at me strangely while we order, Tobe was talking about the fashion tips that Yuigahama told him about, and Orimoto was really getting into it, we don't really have time to go to the stores because of the time it took me to regain Tobe's sense so his decision was accurate, I smile a little proud at last.

''Hikigaya, were you always this nice?''

''Huh?''

''You were helping Iroha-chan freely right? And you told me you weren't trying anything with her, you also put our president on the right track so now he is more confident with what he is doing''

What with her sudden praises? Now that I think about it, she have never praise me before.

''That's just the kind of club I'm in''

''Ah, right, that Service Club thing?'' She was laughing again ''Not a single idea of what your club does thought, hilarious!''

Yukinoshita's eyes widened a bit, she was about to tell her something with that ice aura again, but we are too close to Tobe's moment, we can't ruin it now. Yuigahama seemed a little bother too but she is hiding it better. I put my hand on top of Yukinoshita's under the table to grab her attention; she looks my way with a slight annoyed look. I tried to communicate my intentions to her and she seemed to understand because she got a little more calm, She was blushing again though, ah right! I'm still grabbing her hand.

I quickly let go and concentrate my sight on Orimoto who stop laughing all of a sudden, looking bewildered.

''We just help some students with their problems, that's all, nothing big''

''I see''

Our food arrive and the only ones talking were Tobe and Orimoto as we planned, I'm slightly happy for him and at myself, I really like when a plan get execute without much problem, that just means less work for me cleaning the mistakes.

''Orimoto, there's a place that Tobe wants to show you, can you come with us for a moment?''

''Ah sure''

After we finish eating, we left to the park, as we planned, in midway I act as if Komachi called me and that she need the help of the three of us, leaving the two alone, When Orimoto wasn't looking Tobe sent me a thumbs up, smiling a little I sent one myself too wishing him good luck, he work hard today so he deserves this at least.

We hid in a bush in the case we were needed, namely, Tobe getting rejected and needing comfort or something, it was an idea of Yuigahama and once she took over the Yukinoshita Kingdom, my Kingdom was attack with two great forces.

The sunset was here, everything was perfect, Yuigahama was giving little jumps on her seat with shinning eyes, Yukinoshita look eager for some reason but I didn't really give a damn, Tobe was about to begin talking when I notice that someone was calling me, Oh, it's Komachi! Better answer her, I did a signal with my phone to those two communicating them that I would get out of there for some minutes and they just nodded without giving me much attention. I left the bush and walk away while answering my phone.

* * *

Hachi-kun left our place to answer his phone, must be Komachi-san considering that he left to attend it, I really hope that those siscon tendencies of his are just fraternal love or Komachi-san will have to _disappear too_.

''Kaori-chan''

I must say that I was impressed that Hachi-kun thought of everything here, would he be this romantic when we have our dates? I don't really mind either way, just being with Hachi.-kun is enough, although it would be nice if he confess to me in a similar fashion.

Orimoto-san look a little displease, maybe she already saw this coming? Well she was the bitch that reject my Hachi-kun after all, what I wouldn't give for him to say those words and this idiotic person refuse them?! Well, I'm a little glad that she did; now I can have him all to myself since she didn't want him.

''I've like you since the first time I saw you, please go out with me!''

This time, Tobe-kun manage to complete his confession, Komachi-san really have the best timing, taking Hachi-kun away was for the best, he is so perceptive that he may have understood that Orimoto-san didn't felt the same way and he may have confess falsely too. Yuigahama-san look at me with a grateful gaze, it seems she also understood this situation. Hachi-kun's kindness is something one must fear, he is so selfless, so gentle that he would do anything to make others happy.

''I'm sorry Tobe-kun, I can't return your feelings''

I expect that, Hachi-kun would get a little sad since his plan fail but I'm going to make him feel better.

''You're a nice guy, but I have someone I already like, even though I took this long to understand it''

''Who might that be?''

She was blushing madly now, that Orimoto Kaori like someone was a little unexpected but….wait…. _she wouldn't? would she? This bitch…_

''Hikigaya''

 _I KNEW IT! She really was intending on stealing my Hachi-kun, I knew that keeping this me would be useful, I'm going to make her regret trying to put her claws on Hachi-kun._

 _Orimoto Kaori need to leave this picture like Nee-san after all….._

* * *

 _ **Yo How is it going?**_

 _ **I took my time but the next chapter is finally here, if you like it that's totally cool and if you didn't like it, well, you suck! Nah I'm joking, anyway Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

''Yo, Komachi''

''Onii-chan, How are you doing by yourself? Did you miss me already? I sure miss you Onii-chan! Oh, that gave tons of Komachi Points!''

''It would have if you didn't told me that idiot''

''Yui-san told that you three were helping that weird guy of the Santa's costume?''

''Yeah, Tobe''

Komachi meet Tobe during our work in Chiba Village, since then, she only meet him again during our Christmas party, when we were buying the gifts, we help Tobe sell out the rest of the Christmas cakes that he was in charge with.

''We are helping him get a girl''

''A girl huh? And when are you going to get a girl yourself Onii-chan? You aren't getting younger and your teenage romantic comedy hasn't happen yet''

This….. She truly is blessed to be my sister, otherwise I might have kill her for that, that comment was so not cute, I'm discounting Komachi points from your account!

''Let me be''

''I'm just worried about you Onii-chan, you have some options and you aren't picking anyone! That's so frustrating since I'm doing my best to leave you in romantic-like situations!''

''I knew that you were into something as stupid as that, Look here Komachi, none of my acquaintances can possibly be in love with me alright? I don't have friends too so that's that''

''But Yui-san….''

''She's just a really nice girl''

''Yukino-san….''

''Why would Yukinoshita like me? That wouldn't make sense you know?''

''But…..''

''Goodbye, enjoy your trip and be aware of boys, Onii-chan isn't there to keep them at bay so you have to be careful''

I heard a sigh from the phone and then her cheerful voice rang into my head again.

''Alright Onii-chan, be sure to eat healthy while I'm not there!''

''Yeah yeah''

I hung up and began walking to the park again, I've been on the phone for a while so unless something unexpected happened, Tobe must have already confess, Hoping for the best, I began walking to the bush I was earlier. I get into a position where I could look into Tobe and Orimoto situation, they were one across each other and a sunset behind them, that image was one you will find in a romantic movie, I really was proud with my ability to make normalfags-like scenes like this one, I couldn't see their faces since they were a little far away but they were just looking at each other.

I finally made it back to the bush where Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were waiting, the two of them didn't notice me but I was already in hearing range of what was happening in Tobe's end.

''Yo, how did it go?''

The two were a little surprise to heard my voice because Yuigahama jump exaggeratedly and Yukinoshita turn around glaring at me, Her eyes were empty again, weird, Nobody has done anything to Yuigahama.

''Hikigaya-kun, stop appearing like that or I might confuse you with a stalker''

''As if I would stalk you''

''H-Hikki, ummm well…..''

Apparently Yuigahama wanted to say me something important but didn't knew exactly how to say it, however, Tobe's voice make me realize why she didn't wanted to tell me.

''I see, Kaori-chan likes someone else….''

''But, don't feel bad Tobe-kun, you really are an amazing guy but…I didn't choose to like him''

''I understand, Hope you can get ya man''

''Thank you, a girl will surely like you, you'll forget me in no time!''

I see, so Tobe was rejected…..

WAIT, THAT SUCKS! What the hell! I lost all my Saturday for this? Oh, but I do feel bad for Tobe, well, time to wrap this up, The two of them seemed to be a little uncomfortable with each other, of course, rejection is always something that makes others uncomfortable once it happens.

''Let's go and destroy that silence okay?''

'' _Hikigaya-kun? Why would you want to do that?''_

Huh? What's up with that creepy voice, I'm getting the chills! Yukinon stop please!

Those empty eyes were staring at me with a real hostile intention, almost like I did something wrong, But I didn't do anything! I wasn't even here!

''Well, Rejection hurts right? I'm going to help Tobe out a little, can I ask you to send Orimoto home? We're still in Tobe's request so leaving him like this wouldn't feel good''

''Hikki''

''Hikigaya-kun….alright, you take care of Tobe-kun, Yuigahama-san, why don't you go with them? I can go home with Orimoto-san since we are in the same line, _Leave her to me_ ''

That really sounds good, Yuigahama has the best ability in human communication so she can help me out with words, since I'm a little clumsy with them, on the other hand, Yukinoshita's attitude is creeping me out a little, she was smiling with that icy smile she makes when she is piss off, But she apparently is pissed off at me so I probably should go away now.

''Alright let's do that, let's go eat some ice cream with Tobe to see if he is okay''

''You really are nice Hikki…''

''Huh? Idiot what the hell are you saying? Of course not, I'm doing this for self-satisfaction after all, my pride can't take that we fail like this, but man, Orimoto having someone she likes was completely out of my calculations, I didn't even though that it was possible''

''why do you say that Hikki?''

Yuigahama-san, stop glaring at me like that, I haven't done anything wrong you know?

''A nice girl liking someone is strange because they are nice to everyone, think about it like this, if you saw everyone in the same light, you couldn't possibly think of one of them in a different light right? It's like watching the reverse of a deck of cards, all in the back looks the same and they like that for them, they can't flip cards to see the truth behind them''

'' _You aren't thinking like this because of other motives?_ ''

''What motives? I'm just fulfilling a task that was assigned to me''

''H-Hikki, then, you don't think anything about Orimoto-san liking someone?''

That's a strange question, why would I do that? The only feeling that came to my mind is surprise because I didn't though that it could happen. Right now, the only feelings that Orimoto Kaori can make me feel are just indifference and a really strong wish of not meeting her again, even though she basically help and my stupid delusions by rejecting me, it doesn't mean that I want to be in her presence ever again, not because it hurts but that I felt really bad at that time, in the name of those feelings, I don't want to be near her.

''I don't care in the least; I already make a mistake once remember? I don't want to like another person ever again''

Yeah, that's the conclusion I reach, feeling like that hurts a lot even though I wasn't feeling all that strong for her to begin with, if those dark feelings overtook me just by a simple rejection of a crush, I don't want to know how would I feel in the case I fall in love with someone for real, that is a rejection that I don't want to undertake.

''B-but, no everyone will…''

''Listen here Yuigahama, someone liking me is something that will not happen no matter how many years pass, I don't want to fall in love with someone for real and then get reject okay? I don't want to feel that ever again''

''I'm sure….''

''Let's get going, Tobe is waiting for us''

''R-right''

''I'll leave the rest to you Yukinoshita''

''Alright''

Her smile disappear completely after I said those things, weird, whatever, Yuigahama look like she was about to cry after hearing me out, that's a nice girl for you, trying to feel bad for me even though she doesn't have to, I just smile a little and get going, the three of us reach the pair in no time. Tobe look my way with a hurt expression while Orimoto was smiling sadly.

I decided to play it dumb so she doesn't catch that we heard everything.

''Yo, Tobe I forgot to invite you to that ice cream that I promise you''

''Hikitani-kun….''

''Want to go now?''

I smile to the best of my ability, which wasn't all that high to begin with, Tobe look my way for some minutes and then smile too, that was good, he wasn't as destroy as one would be after that, I didn't detect any feeling underneath that smile with my ability to read between lines and corporal responses.

'' _I'll escort Orimoto-san back to the train station since you three are doing that''_

''Yeah, I'll leave the rest to you Yukinoshita, Bye Orimoto''

I was walking away with Tobe and Yuigahama behind us, the sunset was just to my right, as beautiful as ever, really, how did my plan failed like this? I was so sure she would accept him; I didn't detect those feelings that she has for that other person in any of our conversations today or the day of the café.

''Hikigaya''

I was call from behind me, I turn around and saw Orimoto looking at me with a conflicted expression, Yukinoshita was glaring at her from the side but she was acting as if she didn't notice. Yuigahama and Tobe stoped their tracks too.

''Can you come tomorrow here? I want to tell you something really important''

''Can't you say that now? Tomorrow is Sunday you know?''

''Sorry, can you?''

She is apologizing? Will the world end? And what's up with that nervous gaze she is sending me? I don't want to deal with her anymore, on the other side, maybe if I go, she'll tell me something that matters? Although anything that have to do with her can't be good.

''Alright then, hour?''

''This hour is fine?''

Well, I'll be able to see the sunset again from this hill; I did remember when I saw that blonde guy and that black hair girl here years ago, now that I think about it, that guy looked like Hayama.I wonder what does she wants to talk about? She clearly didn't want to say it in front of these three.

''Okay then, I'll come''

''Thanks''

She gave me a smile that I didn't reciprocate and I turn around, in the way to the ice cream shop with Yuigahama and Tobe.

We order our ice creams and sit on one of these tables, the sun setting on the horizon, these two who usually are all hype and talking were completely out of character, they were silent….THEY WERE SILENT FOR TEN ENTIRE MINUTES?! How could this be I wonder? Lousy fellas were what these two were. Yuigahama was sulking while eating her ice cream while Tobe look lost. In the end, strangely, I couldn't take it anymore and I began the conversation.

''I heard that it didn't go so well Tobe''

Okay Hachiman, even for my standard that was way too blunt, I'm absolutely bad at making others feel better after all, this sucks.

''Yeah man, it didn't went good at all, you felt like this right? I'm sorry for the problem with Ebina-san''

''It was nothing, I'm sorry for putting your hopes too high, I was completely sure that you were the type of person she would like to date''

''Don't sweat it, you know? In the end she told me no but I didn't feel that bad, it just felt like….we didn't connect or something, with Ebina-san it was different you know? It felt right to be together, if that makes any sense''

''I see, well, Ebina-san for now said that she don't want to be with anyone but…I'll try to help you with the best of my ability, since your request was wrong from the start''

''Huh? Wadaya mean Hikitani-kun?''

''You didn't wanted to go out with Orimoto, you were wishing to be with Ebina-san but didn't know how, in the end, you choose the easy way, Trying to be with another girl''

''Yeah, I guess so''

Then, my work haven't ended yet…Wait, if we could make them go to that ball of Isshiki's together, then maybe….

''Yuigahama''

''Y-Yes?''

''Can you convince Ebina-san to invite Tobe to that ball Isshiki is organizing?''

''Irohasu is making a ball?''

''Well, I can try''

''That's good enough''

''You see Tobe, Isshiki is making girls inviting ball for Valentine's Day, If Ebina-san invite you, then all good''

''You're still going to help me Hikitani-sensei?''

''Yeah yeah, We have to fulfill your request anyway, Let's see what we can do''

''You really are a nice guy Hikitani-kun, now I understand why''

''Huh? Why what?''

''N-Nothing, Tobecchi you ice cream is melting!''

''Dang, its true''

And while Tobe was licking his ice cream with fervor, Yuigahama was laughing and I was just sighing, another event that I didn't know what was happening was taking place on a dark alley.

Orimoto-san and I were on a train waiting to get into our stop, I was smiling the whole while, waiting for my plan to take action, my mind was in chaos, This bitch was going to confess to Hachi-kun tomorrow, so the only thing I needed to do was make sure she didn't made it tomorrow, Hachi-kun is far too good for his own good, I love that part of him but I also hate it, because that kindness keep attracting other bitches to him, the only thing that I have in my favor is that his self-esteem is so low that he would never fall for the insinuations and appeals of the girls around him.

We get out of the train while it was getting dark, we were walking side by side, everything was okay.

''Yukinoshita-san''

''Yes?''

''Hikigaya is going out with someone right now?''

''No…''

''I see, that's good, I knew that you will know since you're so close to him, I want to go out with him''

''I see''

''Hilarious right? I never thought that I would fall in love with Hikigaya of all people, but he really is nice''

''Yeah….'''

''Perhaps you can give me advice? I'm not sure what Hikigaya likes nowadays''

''Orimoto-san, can you please shut up for a minute''

''Huh?''

We finally reach the place, you see, near the station, there's a very dark alley that we have to cross to get to Hachi-kun's and my house, I plan everything with utmost care, smiling while she was giving me that disgusting rant, As if I would give my Hachi-kun to someone like you, no, actually scratch that, I will not hand over Hachi-kun to anyone and I will make sure your body remember this.

'' _I will not give Hachi-kun to someone like you, Hachi-kun is mine you hear?''_

''What do you mean Yukinoshita-san?''

'' _Hikigaya Hachiman is mine, you sure have guts to say all those things to my face bitch, you reject someone as wonderful as he? You sure are more stupid than you look, and now you really want to take him so bad? I'll show your body of your mistake''_

She was shivering, excellent, I like seeing that look on her face, since I was superior to her in every aspect, I quickly grab her and threw her to the wall, my aikido's abilities are showing now, hehe, now what to do with little bitch here?

I took from my bag, a special device that I've began saving since I notice all the girls were trying to steal Hachi-kun away, I brought a variety of weapons but my favorite since a while is this gun that conducts electricity, if you choose the highest level of charge, you can even kill a person, since dealing with the police would be annoying, I use level 3 to give a good spark, I quickly shoot her with it, making her scream in shock for the impression. I kick her in the stomach then, over and over and over. She was so in pain that she couldn't even scream, but since the first kick, I was laughing uncontrollably, this is so fulfilling, I feel so good, so alive!

Ups, she is coughing blood, I don't want to dirty my shoes so I just look at her with a creepy smile. My eyes as cold as Hachi-kun use to say.

'' _You better stay away from my Hachi-kun bitch, if you don't; I'll come for you and seal the deal you know? Ah also, trying to talk with the police is useless, the Yukinoshita's have control of all the police stations near Chiba, they won't believe a good for nothing idiot like you. You better be a good girl''_

She was coughing and crying in pain, I left her there while laughing, I feel so good, it felt better than when I kick Nee-san, maybe because she was the one who hurt Hachi-kun? That may be so, anyway, I decided, I have to be more assertive with Hachi-kun, it was pure luck that he didn't heard her saying that but I must have him, I need to make sure that nobody is going to steal him away anymore.

 _But if they do, well, that gun wasn't the only thing I buy this days_

 _ **Hello guys!**_

 _ **Fire Hero here, sorry that I've busy with some things and I didn't update for a while, hope you like how this chapter turn out, for all of those who read my story support, we receive more than 20 reviews asking for an epilogue, I was so happy that I'm working on it after this.**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

''Hachiman!''

I'm hearing the voice of an angel; I must be in heaven because I'm hearing a beautiful voice calling my name

''HACHIMAN!''

Scratch that, I fall right into hell…

''Zaimokuza, you're too loud''

That's right; Here we were on the day after Tobe's failed confession, doing grunt work for the Student Council President, which is totally bad, I mean, why do I have to do all the hard stuff while Yukinoshita and Yuigahama only have to contact some band…

But doing this alongside Totsuka makes it all worth it!

Well not really, but I need to see the positive side of this or I may cry, We were already on the Tennis court after school, the three of us were assigned to do simple tasks, Move tables and chairs, prepare the podium for that night in two days and other things, The council is managing the food and general organization while Yukinoshita is contracting the bands.

We decide that Yuigahama will be the one reading the love letters because Yukinoshita was using a monotone tone to read them and I simply was no good, I didn't wanted to do it anyway, Those normalfags and their love can go die.

''That's right, It is I, The Master Fencer, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru!''

''Man, I already told you to shut up''

''Y-Yo Hachiman''

''Yo Totsuka''

Oh, He was trying to imitate my usual greeting, how cute! I can die of happiness right now seeing her- em- I mean his embarrased face, that's right Totsuka is a man, as much as it pains me…

''So, what do you need from us Hachiman?''

''Well, we'll be moving chairs and tables for now, if they need another thing, We'll handle it as it comes''

''Ah! My inner self is crying! How can you be so disrespectful to me Maese Hachiman!, asking me to do simple mortal work''

''Bye then''

''W-Wait Hachimannnnn, I'll help too!''

Seriously dude, make up your personality already, are you a pathetic idiot or some kind of badass-wannabe, Nah, either way your pathetic so I guess it doesn't really matters; Anyway, this guy is annoying as hell, but if I only had invited Totsuka, this guy with way too much free time on his hands would have appear and end up with us anyway.

In order to skip the part when he complains to me for about twenty minutes saying how mean I am, I decided to invite him and get over with this, we began moving a few tables, I did most of the work because for some reason Totsuka wasn't that strong and Zaimokuza is a wimp. Whatever, His angelic smile trying to help me was help enough, of course I meant Totsuka because the smile of Zaimokuza is so disgusting I just want to kick him.

A few hours later, we finally end our work. Seriously, I won't accept another request from Isshiki ever again, or that's what I always say to myself at least because I always ended up helping her anyway, my life has become a lot noisier since I joined the Service Club but…. I wouldn't change it for anything else, All the time that I passed with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama is something that I'll treasure for the rest of my life, hehee, Now I'm sounding like those graduating students that say that the good things that happen to them are experiences that they would treasure for life.

''Hikki!''

''Oh, you two''

''Thanks for your hard work Hikigaya-kun''

''Ah, Thanks for your hard work''

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita appear behind us, we were sitting on one of the tables that we already mount taking a break before going home. Yuigahama was smiling with a bag on her hands while Yukinoshita was simply looking at me with that strange expression.

Now that I think about it, until now I haven't been able to pinpoint what exactly is that feeling that she is trying to transmit with that smile, is extremely weird but I guess there's nothing to feel unease about, is just Yukinoshita. I kind of trust her.

''I brought you some drinks!''

Yuigahama gave the three of us a can of cold juice, Zaimokuza was blushing…. Ah right, must be the first time he has receive something from a girl, EVER, well, I'm not that far behind on that department myself.

''Thanks Yuigahama-san''

''Thank you Yuigahama''

''Humph, then I shall humor you by drinking this''

''Well, how did it go Yukinoshita?''

''We have successfully contract the band, they are a bit unusual but they seemed to be nice persons''

''What band did you contract?''

''The FireHeroes''

What's up with that name? Did they just grab some lame Pen name from some author wannabe and just use it?

''Are they idiots that make music for normalfags?''

''The first thing you usually ask is whether they are good or not, you know?!''

''Same question, they can make music for people like Yuigahama right?''

''Yeah, Yuigahama-san already approve their music to match her tastes''

''Why aren't you denying the idiot part Yukinon!''

''Well….''

It seems Yuigahama was ready to cry so I decide to stop the teasing for now, I began drinking my juice while watching the sky for a little bit, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama seat across us and Totsuka and Yuigahama began their usual talks.

''Say Yuigahama-san''

''Yes Sai-chan?''

''Who are you taking to the ball? The girls invite right?''

Ohhh, Totsuka, if only you would've invite me….he is a guy though.

''I-I Haven't decided yet''

''I see, Yukinoshita-san?''

Woah, this ball talk sure is making Zaimokuza miserable, he knock his head on the table and start whimpering things like ''Why no girl like me? I'm awesome right?''

''Totsuka-kun?''

''I'm sure a lot of boys are making line to go with you, you're so beautiful after all''

''Well, they aren't doing that right now, I choose a partner since I knew of that ball''

''Who is the lucky guy?''

''Hikigaya-kun''

''Yes?''

''No, I meant that Hikigaya-kun is my partner''

Oh right, something like that did happen, Totsuka open his mouth widely and Yuigahama look down on the table, Yukinoshita was looking at me with such an earnest expression that I found myself blushing from the intense gaze.

Zaimokuza grab me by my shirt and began shaking me like an idiot while crying.

''HOW COULD YOU HACHIMAN?! MY PARTNER IN SOLITUDE IS DESERTING AND JOINING THE LINES OF THE NORMALS?!''

''What the heck are you even talking about?!''

Dear God, this is why I can't handle this guy, such annoying reactions, I look towards the table in search for help and all I found was ice.

'' _Can you let go of Hikigaya-kun?''_

Like the little coward that Zaimokuza really is, Of course he let me go after our resident Ice Queen get on Absolute Zero Mode, He manage to hide his face under the table without leaving the chair, Don't ask me how. Totsuka look at me and open his beautiful… I mean, he open his mouth.

''I see, congratulations''

''No, I'm just going with her to help her''

''Help?''

''Well, You know that any of those guys would want to go with Yukinoshita to that dance and she gets annoyed by it, by going with her, she can ensure that no one would ask her and also have an excuse to reject them''

''Well, that's so like you Hachiman hehe''

I'm not sure what he meant by that but I can take it like a compliment right?! I can?! Oh, a Compliment from Totsuka, that's how you should finish a day!

We got up and left to our houses, finally free of this grunt work until tomorrow, apparently Yukinoshita manage to make all the require negotiations with bands and other things in a single day so she would be helping us alongside with Yuigahama. I guess that's the devil super woman for you!

* * *

When I got home, the only thing greeting me was silence so I decide to eat outside for today, I feel lonely without my cute little sister here. Onii-chan is sad!

I was walking in the mall, deciding on what to eat when I remember something from this afternoon.

* * *

I didn't forgot about the promise I make to Orimoto so being the good guy that I was, I went to the park to meet her, she told me she wanted to say something to me yesterday so here I was, in that sunset hill, waiting for Orimoto to show up. I was sitting on a bench in the top of the hill.

''Is strange seeing you here''

A very familiar voice say something in a surprise tone of voice behind me, but it wasn't Orimoto, It was another high ranking member in my list of people I absolutely don't want to meet again, Position number 2 Hayama Hayato!

''I don't usually come here''

''I see''

He sat next to me and the two of us were just watching the sunset, neither saying anything, of course I wanted to ask him what he was doing here or if he had some sort of business with me but he didn't say anything. Since Haruno-san told me that story, I wanted to talk to either Hayama or Yukinoshita to see if what Haruno-san said was true, even though I already decide to trust Yukinoshita, I still was curious about why Haruno-san would make up something that big out of the blue.

''Hayama''

''Yes Hikigaya?''

''Haruno-san told me an interesting story a few days ago about you, Yukinoshita and her''

''I see''

I tell him everything she told me in detail, when I got to the ugly parts he didn't said anything, he was just showing me the same stoic expression since I began, I don't know if I want to know the truth but…..the thing I wish for isn't pretty either, complete understanding without a price is something that just doesn't exist in this world, I'm not that naïve. If I really want to find something genuine alongside Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, I need to know this, because maybe then, the Yukinoshita that I've known until now may be a fake.

When I finish the story, I waited expectantly for Hayama's answer, he sigh once and then he finally look at me.

''Everything she said was true''

''Huh?''

''Yukinoshita-san has some issues regarding her affection towards a person, she can get pretty obsessive and possessive with someone she has grown to like, or at least, she was at that time''

''Are you saying that what you did is true too?''

''Of course, we break apart because of my actions but you what, I don't regret anything after all, it's completely bad what I'm saying but….you don't know that side of hers, she attack classmates just because she thought that they were ''trying to steal'' me away, She break the arm of one of them and that's when I had enough, Yukinoshita-san isn't stable''

''Didn't you try to talk to .I don't know, her parents? You didn't needed to end things that way, it can't be that bad''

''Hikigaya, you know that I'm not that nice of a guy as you make me out to be, I was egoist and prideful, I couldn't handle a girl that couldn't control herself, I'm not as kind as you''

'' I'm not….''

''And that's exactly why you are the one that should be wary of her, you have shown her kindness and you never reject her. Maybe she isn't like this now but in the strange case that she is, You would be the one that she won't want to detach herself from''

''I don't think that I would be the object of her obsession, in the impossible possibility of her still acting that way, you should be saying this to Yuigahama''

''You really are something else, already discarding the possibility of being loved, even if it is that strange kind''

''Love? aren't you using a big word here?''

''What Yukinoshita-san feels when she is like that, of course, it is love, only that emotion can make someone as calm as her do dangerous things, you should consider everything I said to you, because once she revealed her real self to you, you won't be able to get away''

''Are we talking about jail here?''

''….''

I saw his expression darkened when I said that half joking this was too much, I have to talk to Yuigahama, Yukinoshita might be dangerous right now if what he is saying is the truth.

''Yeah, Yukinoshita-san's love is like a jail, once she has chained you down, she doesn't let go, if you break free, you're breaking her too, Like Chains of Glass''

''…..''

''Has someone invite you to the ball that Iroha-chan organize?''

''Yeah…..Yukinoshita did''

''I see''

He finally get up from the bench leaving me in my thoughts, but when he was about to get away, he ask me another thing.

''Hey, what were you waiting for here?''

''Orimoto said yesterday that she wanted to say me something''

''But she never appear?''

''Yeah, she never did''

''Tobe told me that you three were helping him yesterday win over that girl's heart?''

''We failed miserably though''

''Even so, thank you for helping him''

''I didn't do it for you. Tell me something before you go, what were you waiting here for?''

''I wanted to meet Haruno-san again, I haven't got a single call from her since a few days ago, she and I use to come here a lot so if she was still in town, I imagine that she may be here''

He left after saying that but my mind was chaos, because a horrible though appeared on my mind.

* * *

I was walking in the mall remembering all these things and I got to the nearest Saize, since I wanted to eat quickly but that though didn't leave my mind.

 _That Haruno-san disappear around the same time that she told me that story and Yukinoshita call her to talk_

* * *

 _ **Hello guys!**_

 _ **I'm terribly sorry for not updating in weeks, since I entered my last year at school, my time was literally becoming smoke, disappearing before I realize it, These days I receive a message from a fan that said that he or she was Russian and she read my work… THAT'S LIKE AWESOME! Someone from that far read my work? I felt too good at that moment. Just wanted to share my happiness.**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

Let's make a recompilation of all the information that I have right now, first, Yukinoshita might be an obsessive stalker and a dangerous one at that too, second, two persons already told me this so I can't exactly ignore it and third, Haruno-san disappeared.

Now the simple thought that Yukinoshita somehow manage to make Haruno-san disappear is already a little strange, That's not a Yukinoshita thing, If we add up the fact that her sister is the epitome of perfectness, it sounds quite impossible for Yukinoshita to Outsmart her sister, also the physical elimination sounds a little improbable too because I heard that Yukinoshita and Haruno-san practice Aikido but Haruno-san is superior like in any other area.

So maybe Hayama and Haruno-san are lying? I can't say that I know Yukinoshita one-hundred percent but, I notice things in the human behavior that normal person don't catch on and I haven't notice even the slightest intention of her acting like that.

The only reasonable explanation is that Haruno-san is playing with my head and Hayama got somehow involved; logically I can say that's the truth.

But I wonder why I feel so…

Uneasy…

The two days passed by like a winter breeze and we found ourselves on the night of the ball, Time sure flies when you're having fun… is what I would want to say but that isn't the case at all with me, I've been working nonstop since this whole ordeal began, I'm tired, I wanted to go home every single day but that would have make me look bad in front of Totsuka, also the silent treat from Yukinoshita if I dare to leave was also a factor to consider, in the end, we manage to run everything smoothly and the ''Great'' night for Riajuus began.

Since I was going with Yukinoshita, I'm on my way to her apartment right now in my bike, the plan was leaving my bike on her apartment and get to the ball on a taxi that of course I was paying.

When I mention Komachi of the existence of that ball, because apparently a certain bun-headed idiot told her, I was forced to wear a suit, I mean, what the hell? Why should I? But Komachi was getting annoying so I ended up agreeing just to shut her up.

I inquire about how they were doing and it seems that the cruise won't end for another 2 weeks, So no little sister for me in the meantime, Okay, that sounded too siscon even for me…

I was pedaling in the middle of the night, it was approximately 7 pm more or less, The ball began at 8 o'clock but we are the ''support'' for the student council president so we should be a little earlier.

What Hayama said was still bothering me, I mean, I usually don't let what others said bother me but this time, the situation is a little different, There isn't a logical explanation for Hayama and Haruno-san using their time to say those things to me, also the fact that Yukinoshita has been acting pretty normal this past two days has affected my thoughts, I don't think that she is like that, I really don't.

I pushed Hayama and Haruno-san to the back of my mind for now, maybe when all these whole ball thing ends, I'll try to look for Haruno-san again, with this thoughts on my mind, I reached Yukinoshita's apartment complex.

I put my bike on the bike rack near the place and I entered the lobby, she told me to go get her at her door, I don't know why but I didn't ask so I got on the elevator and wait until I got to her floor, I was looking at my reflection on the mirror-like surface of the elevator and for some reason I was getting a little nervous; It's just Yukinoshita but for some reason the notion that she and I were going to a ball together finally kick in, Really kick in my mind, This is getting weird, my hands are getting a little sweaty and my face is getting all flustered.

I gulped a few times and try to inhale some air to get my act together, it's not a date or anything of the sort, we're just doing our job, as always right? There isn't anything special about this.

With some more air entering my lungs, I manage to calm myself down and get to business, I reached her floor and I took on her door, Komachi make me buy some flowers for Yukinoshita, she keep nagging about it too so I ended up buying some roses on the way. Yukinoshita won't get the wrong idea if I just explain it to her right? Well, Whatever. I knocked on her door with a calm look.

Almost immediately after I touch it, Yukinoshita open it as in a hurry, She was looking as elegant as ever, using a midnight dress with straps in an X position ( _ **A/N : I'm not that good describing clothes sorry xD**_ ) She was looking at me with an unreadable expression. Then her face acquires a weak red on her cheeks and she gave me a soft smile.

''Y-Yo''

I know how she really is but her beautiful exterior can misguided you directly to Tartaros, She was especially gorgeous tonight and I was getting nervous again for some reason. Badump Badump is the only thing I manage to hear coming from my chest.

''Oh-h''

She was looking at my hands that were still holding those flowers; this is getting more and more embarrassing. I put the flowers in her hands without looking at her.

''Let's go''

''T-Thank you''

''It-t was nothing really''

She smile at me with warm eyes, WARM?! Yukinon, I fear for your identity as the Ice Queen if you keep this up, what else did Komachi told me to do? Go get her at her door check, flowers embarrassingly check. Oh, right, _That_.

I gulped again and look at her, reuniting the courage to say my next words, I'll probably regret this later.

''Y-Y-You….''

''Yes?''

''Ummm, well , y-y-you'' Man this is hard

''Hikigaya-kun?''

''You look Beautiful!'' Oh dear God, I said it! Komachi you're so death, or not because against pops and mom I would always lose….Now that I think about it, being me sucks.

Her face exploded in a sea of crimson…

THE HELL?! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?! WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDN'T FALL FOR PETTY COMPLIMENTS?!

''T-T-Thank y-y-you''

''A-Ah, well, ummm, let's get going, Isshiki told me that they were already starting''

We got downstairs and manage to get on a taxi in a relatively quick fashion, the entire trip we kept silence due to the embarrassment, it was really annoying, all of this situation, Komachi make me do all of those embarrassing and normalfag-like things just because I was in debt with her for her help with the whole problems after the school trip and also as an apology for how I treat her when she didn't wanted to talk with me, bribing me with not talking to me ever again, I ended up bringing flowers like a lover, the beautiful part was something that I could have done without the whole thing if I feel like it but she include it so I couldn't do anything about it.

We reach the school grounds in short time, too short to be exactly so I guide Yukinoshita towards our dear and sly kohai to receive instructions; we were supposed to walk around the ball assuring that nobody was fighting or anything, we came across Hayama and Miura who were looking our way, Miura with a gentle gaze, apparently the Fire Queen is so happy for coming with Hayama that she is even looking at these humble peasant with such a lovely gaze. Hayama only nodded my way with that good boy smile that he is always wearing. Across them were Ebina-san and Tobe, It seems that Hayama listen to me this time, Oh, Tobe is looking my way and lifting his thumb up, I just smile without my consent and nodded his way.

Sincerely wishing him the best of luck in my head, I keep on my search of Isshiki.

I finally found her talking with the vice-president and Yuigahama, Oh, Totsuka was with them, he look so cute with that suit, If only he were here with me, but oh well, I have bad luck like a certain spikey haired Imagine Breaker, We reached them when Isshiki ended up talking.

''Oh Sempai, Yukinoshita-sempai you look beautiful!''

''Thank you Isshiki-san''

''Hachiman!''

''Yo Totsuka!''

''Hikki Yukinon Yahallo!''

Yuigahama was wearing a White dress that empathize her umm ''Womanly curves'', a strapless purple dress, She was looking at us with a strange smile, I couldn't really pinpoint what was hiding behind that smile but I just put that thought to the back of my head and ignore it, I'd work to do after all, I can figure what's wrong with Yuigahama later.

''Yo''

''You ummm, Look n-nice Hikki''

Well that's something I've never heard before, me looking good? Maybe she needs something from me and she's trying to get on my good side? But this is Yuigahama we are talking about; she wouldn't do something like taking advantage of a poor man's feelings, no matter how much of a slut she may look like.

''Ah, Thanks, umm you look good too'' I smile a little when I saw how she smile at my compliment; maybe they don't say nice things to her that often? She is always surrounded by beauties such as Yukinoshita and Miura, Of course that doesn't meant that Yuigahama wasn't pretty enough to compete with them but she always choose to stay behind the two of them like a shadow, so Yuigahama can't shine without a bright sun with her, She kind of remind me of the moon, The moon might be pretty but it feels insecure without the sun with her.

''Okay, enough of the sly act of sempai, Yuigahama-sempai, here are the love letters, your job is to read them aloud in the middle of the ball, we can do that close to midnight''

''Why should we wait that long?'' That didn't even make sense

My cute little kouhai gave me a sly smile while putting two of her fingers in the commissure of her lips.

''Why you ask, of course, to conserve the magic!''

''I was pretty sure that the magic run out by midnight though''

''Sempai stop being a party popper''

Whatever, I'll just go do my job so I can get home soon, Yukinoshita and I were giving rounds around the tennis court on the lookout of any disturb, for the most of hours, nothing too strong happen, just some lovers quarrel here and there that Yukinoshita ended up taking care of.

* * *

It was finally midnight, I ended dancing with Yukinoshita much to my dismay, I wasn't even sure how I ended up in that situation, I think that she may have use some foul logic I couldn't refute and we ended up in that situation, The weird part was that when we got on the hand holding, Her hand grasped mine too strong and also, way too eager too, I wonder what was crossing her mind when she did that, I mean, It was strange, her eyes were looking glossy too, like she was in some trance, I was kind of freak out but I took some drinks early, MAX coffee mind you, maybe that affect me? Well, it also was a little late so I blame it on the time.

Yuigahama was in the stage with a nervous look, but she began reading animatedly after she manages to break the ice of the audience, that's our Gahama-chan! Our specialist when it comes to annoying things like public relationships.

''This is from Miura Yumiko to Hayama Hayato-kun!''

That's when I heard it, something was happening at the back of the audience, it was really far away but I manage to watch some guys coming across a girl that looks a little scare. I'll immediately begin running after them.

Yukinoshita looked at me from her shoulder but I negate with my head, bringing another girl into that situation wouldn't be a good thing, those kinds of things weren't usual on our school but they happen.

* * *

I follow them until we got out of the range of hearing of the tennis court, I didn't like this but I think that Yukinoshita would send help, I reached them and put on my mask of bad guy, I'll try to deceive them to give the girl time to escape.

They were three students trying to attack a red-head girl, she was really beautiful with a body that rivals the big watermelons that Yuigahama always carries around, no wonder they were trying to get on her pants.

I hide on a bush to study the situation before charging, they hadn't touch her so I guess we were safe for now, she was looking really scared right now but none of them have seen me, I got on the hearing range of their conversation.

''Hoo, this Sobu chicks are really hot don't ya think?''

''They sure are, we stealing this uniforms were a good idea, now we can get all the girls we want and have some fun''

''Look at those boobs! Man, I'll have my time with them''

Three disgusting pigs are what I was seeing, apparently they weren't from our school, I took out my cellphone and took photos of the whole event, I'll take them to the student council later, Now that I ensure that we will catch them even if they escape, I decide to save her now, not because I was expecting some Rom-Com development, but because I wanted to, I have a little sister and a mother, also the three acquaintances that I got this year, all women. Letting something to happen to that girl would be the same as other man letting something happen to Komachi or Yukinoshita or Yuigahama or Isshiki or even my own mother and that wouldn't make me happy at all.

''Oi''

The three of them look at me with fear in their eyes, but they only showed it until they realize that it was only me, I assume that they got cocky because they were three and I was only one but I was confident in my chances…Of course not, I really want to go home now.

''Oh, Ni-chan, we are in the middle of something special right now''

''Yeah, you don't want to meddle with this''

''Do you want your share? Sorry, we are already full and this bitch only have three holes''

This is seriously disgusting, It seems that I'll have to do it, I don't think that fighting against them will be smart but , I have the surprise card on my hand.

I got near the first one and gave him a kick at the balls, making him cry, the other two stop their disgusting smirks and began coming after me, But I was already in position to receive the second, I guard my face against the fist of the thug number 1 and manage to give him a punch of my own, I rolled on the ground to dodge the kick from thug number 2 while thug number 3 was crying for his mama, I could feel my heartbeat accelerating because of the excitement, Thug number 2 try to punch while running, I manage to grab his fist in midair and use his own weight against him to make him fall on his face, I knew that the other one will try to grab me while he was distracting me so I dodge his arms and kick his stomach from below, successfully making him lose consciousness.

Now you may be wondering, why Hikigaya Hachiman will know how to fight and win a three against one? Well, I took self-defense classes when I was a kid, knowing that the boys bully me too much, I was afraid that they will try a physical approach.

I became a specialist when it came to fight against two or more persons, although I didn't get to use this skill that often after I entered High school.

I use my elbow to hit the idiot who was coming after me and that was all.

''You three shouldn't have come to rape girls on my ball''

Damn, a Finishing line, I'm so cool! I've always wanted to use a finishing line when I fight but I never got the chance. Oh, the girl, I turn around and saw her on the ground crying while looking at me. I got on one knee and ask here in a gentle tone of voice.

''Are you okay?''

Maybe if I was someone cooler like Hayama the girl might feel better, Sorry, You'll have to zip it with me.

''Hikigaya!''

''Hachiman!''

Totsuka, Hayama and Tobe were coming my way…..Huh?! Why?!

The saw the state in which the three guys were and the girl who was crying in front of me.

''Are you two okay?''

''Well, I'm seeing if she's okay''

Hayama also got on his knee like a true king; even I was feeling the royalty he was emanating, with his concern tone of voice and his natural act of a good guy. Man aren't you cool or what?

''Are you hurt? Can you tell us what happen?''

''…''

''Well, Hayama can you handle from here? I've to help Yukinoshita''

''Ah, Yes I can, take Totsuka-kun with you, Tobe and I will watch over this guys''

''I'll text Hiratsuka-sensei to come after them, wait for her okay?''

''Understood''

* * *

Totsuka and I began walking in the darkness towards the tennis court, I was a little tired after fighting like that, At least Hayama can handle that girl better than me so all's cool.

''Hachiman, what exactly happen there?''

''Ummm, nothing special, they were a bit dumb so I tricked them, then I kick them when they weren't looking, your typical coward story''

'' .. well, that doesn't sounds like you at all''

''What do you mean? Of course it sounds exactly as me''

''Hachiman is a really cool person, so I'm sure you wouldn't have done that, it suits you more fighting in front and defending that girl as a cool person''

I want to cry, Totsuka thinks so highly of me. I felt myself sniffling a bit, I'm dangerously near the Totsuka route and I have to keep myself in check just to skip it and not rush into it.

Oh, I Could heard the voice of Yuigahama, Although it's kind of weird, she sounds a little emotional, like she's saying some sad stuff, this must be the last card and apparently it have just begun because everyone was listening intently, some were watching Yukinoshita. Oh, so she sent a letter to someone…. THE ICE QUEEN?! THE ICE COOL BEAUTY IS IN LOVE?! Well that was certainly unexpected.

'' _I first met you in that room in front of a beautiful sunset, even though I didn't thought anything special about you at first, I certainly knew that you were different, you had the same eyes as me, the eyes of a person who has been hurt way too many times in life. We were force to stay together for the time being, and we came across a lot of problems, most of them were resolve by your hand, but you were sad, even though you never notice, I did. Your methods were cruel not only to others but also to me and to you and there isn't anything I regret more than the fact that I just look at you getting hurt for so much time, even though I snap in the end, that doesn't change the fact that I've never help you in my life, I love you, I love you so much I don't want anyone near you, the only reason why I'm trying to put a small part of my feelings on this page is for the solely purpose of making sure that everyone knows that you're mine, that you belong with me and that nobody, anything or anyone, won't be able to make us apart. I hope that you'll finally be able to receive my feelings, I LOVE YOU.''_

Woah, just….Woah….

That letter was pretty intense, no wonder Yuigahama is looking uncomfortable, that guy is well loved I guess, nothing to do with me though, I began once again my search of Yukinoshita without ever hearing the first words of that letter.

* * *

'' _To my cute Hachi-kun, Hikigaya Hachiman from Yukinoshita Yukino, the one who's heart can't stop thinking about you''_

* * *

 _ **Hello, FireHero finally here once again :D**_

 _ **I know that some of you may be angry with me, I've been receiving letters of persons saying that they thought I was death and that this and the other project are frozen, well, that's not it at all, As you know this is my last year and well, things have been getting crazy for me, I haven't got the chance to finish writing this since at least 2 or 3 months ago, anyway my other story will also continue so keep on the lookout of that one.**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

I got closer to Yukinoshita while the rest of the students were watching her, some with a shocked face, some others looked my way in surprise, I'm a little lost right now but this is a good opportunity, now that the card reading ended, we can wrap things up and get home.

''Yo'' I use my usual greeting and when Yukinoshita turn around, she smile warmly at me. I'm not sure what's more scary, the fact that Yukinoshita can produce warm being the Ice Queen or that I don't seem to care anymore, like its becoming normal for her to see me like this.

''I finish the job, Some thugs were trying to …ummm…how should I say this?, well, they were trying to do indecent things to her and her body'' I was looking completely uncomfortable with the whole thing, even though I know that those things happens, I was pretty shocked with the fact that that could've happen to Isshiki, Yuigahama or Yukinoshita.

She frowned at me and put on the disgusted expression for some minutes, meanwhile I was looking around the tennis court; people were watching us and murmuring under their breath. This is really strange, nobody usually pay attention to me, but then I realize that they were indeed looking at Yukinoshita, it seems that letter was a huge bomb on the school, the Ice Queen of Sobu being in love with someone to that extend must have cause a big impact on everybody.

Looking around, I manage to found Hayama, Tobe and the Red-head girl from the forest, they seem to pinpoint me at the same time I look at them because Hayama smile and they began walking towards me and Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita was still in deep thoughts so she didn't notice until Hayama reach our side with his usual smile, everybody's attention suddenly went elsewhere when Hayama began looking around confuse, Apparently the girls don't want their king to think that they were eavesdroppers so everyone stop looking at us.

''Hikigaya-kun, what is….?'' He began questioning me about the stares but I am one step ahead of your question pretty boy.

''I don't know what's happening really, it seems Yukinoshita sent a love letter to someone with a lot of passion and then they began looking her way'' I quickly explain without losing time.

''Passion? Letter?'' Hayama was looking puzzled for a minute and then his eyes widened by surprise, He then look at me with a scare expression all the while I was lifting my eyebrow with confusion, Is this guy okay? He seems like he have seen a ghost. He then looks at Yukinoshita with those same eyes and finally he sigh in sadness, like he gave up on something and he redirect his eyes to me again.

''Hikigaya-kun, Shiori-san would like to talk to you about something'' _**(A/N. See what I did there? xD)**_

''Shiori-san?'' Who?

''Um… I'm Shiori, Shiori Rai. Ummm….'' The red-head girl told me her name, Shiori huh? Weird, I feel like I got in some kind of unfinished relationship with her on some story on an internet page. Anyway, enough about that, what would this girl be here for?

''Okay, Ummm, Shiori-san, do you need something?'' She look a bit shaken but that's understandable, She was almost rape by three guys.

''Hikigaya-san, umm, I truly Thank you, you save me back there'' She seemed to calm down a bit because she look at me with a sweet smile.

''W-W-Well, It was nothing, I was just doing my job'' This is getting me nervous for some reason, why is it that I always ended up helping beautiful young girls?!

''You look really cool, like some sort of hero…'' This girl started to get dreamy all of a sudden; her eyes gave off a faraway aura.

''My hero….'' I was blushing intensely after that, Tobe opened his mouth gaped and even Hayama was surprise.

Trying to ignore what she said and calming my heart down, I didn't notice the Cold energy coming from behind me, I must not fall for a girl, remember always that she was only grateful because I save her and her mind is making up some cool background story of me being like a hero, When it comes to losing, I am the strongest, never forget that Hachiman!

'' _Now I wonder, what exactly did you do to that girl Hikigaya-kun? Maybe you use some petty words after saving her to make her react like that mmm?''_ Yukinoshita's voice rain on me likes cold water in the morning and I unconsciously flinch a bit.

''Eh, no, I didn't, I was just doing my job'' The hell? Why am I giving excuses?! Yukinoshita really is in a league of her own if she can make me feel guilty for no apparent reason.

'' _Mmm, I wonder if it's really only that…''_ I was about to answer when I saw something strange, Yuigahama with a pained look on her face, she saw us and she began running, apparently nobody notice it but I did, It seems that I'll have to do something about it.

''Sorry, I have something to take care off, It really wasn't a problem Shiori-san, Hope you are fine, I have to go'' and I began my search of the airhead and klutzy Yuigahama Yui.

* * *

I was left alone with Hayama-kun, Tobe-kun and that potential bitch, Who does she think she is, talking to my Hachi-kun like that?! My..Hero…. , HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DOES SHE HAS A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?! SHE DIDN'T JUST DECLARE ME WAR RIGHT?!

''Hayama-san'' Oh, the bitch is talking

''Yes Shiori-san?''

''Do you know what kind of girl is Hikigaya-kun's type?'' Did she seriously ask that?

''Are you interested in Hikigaya-kun, Shiori-san?''

''That's my man Hikitani-kun for sure! Way to go!''

''Well, He seemed like a Kind person, when he asked me if I was fine, his eyes were looking soft and worried, also…..He isn't bad looking either'' She finished all those outrageous things with a blush, _WITH A FUCKIN BLUSH_

'' _I wouldn't recommend you going after him Shiori-san'' Everyone except him and Hayama-kun know about my feelings of love for Hachi-kun so I'm not letting this bitch stealing him when I manage to make all the others including Yuigahama-san and Isshiki-san back off._

''Why? Ummm..'' _It seems she doesn't know who I am, well, that's a little unexpected_

'' _I'm Yukinoshita Yukino''_

'' Why you don't recommend it to me Yukinoshita-san?'' _Do I have to spell it out for you?!_

'' _Because, He is mine, I'm not letting anyone get on the way between Hachi-kun and I, So you'll ended up really bad if you so much of look in his direction again, also, if you say My Hero one more time, I'll have to hurt you''_

''Huh?''

''Yukinoshita-san!''

''….'' _Tobe-kun was looking confuse while Hayama-kun got that fear in his face again, well that's fine too, the girl was quietly thinking about something so she didn't respond to me._

''Is he your Boyfriend?'' _And she is looking at me with her eyes full of Challenge…..Challenge huh?, It seems I'll have to teach you manners like with Orimoto-san_

'' _Not yet''_

''You can't go around saying that you own someone, even if he is your husband you know?, It's not like I'm in love with him but he seemed like a kind guy that you'll want as a partner.''

'' _Are you saying that you'll try to steal him from me?'' This girl really needs to disappear, I need to make sure she doesn't get close to my Hachi-kun._

''You can't steal what doesn't belong to anybody, but I'll give you an advice, if you continue acting like that, you're going to scare him away''

She left me with those words, Hayama-kun and Tobe-kun were looking uncomfortable so the two left too leaving me all alone, I was left pondering on that, He….Will he really leave if I act the way I do?, But this is the genuine me, He wouldn't reject how I really am, he accept Isshiki-san with her horrible personality and he accept Yuigahama-san and her selfishness, He wouldn't reject me!

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Yuigahama-san and her reaction to my card, wait, Hikigaya-kun told me he needed to take care of something, and he wouldn't lose precious hours of his life for just anything, so what if he… _saw Yuigahama-san depressed_ ….

I immediately began running towards where I though he went.

* * *

I was following Yuigahama for some minutes until I reach a place far away from the school, it was really dark in here but it was understandable, it was past midnight, I could heard some muffle sounds, whimpers and a broken voice crying.

This is getting weird, why would Yuigahama cry? And now of all times? I was about to turn back and find Hayama or Miura just so they could handle her because I'm not very good with girls crying but immediately decided against it, more guys like the ones that attacked Shiori-san could still be roaming and Yuigahama is a beautiful young woman, also those airbags of hers can attract bad people so I should stay with her to keep her safe.

I reach a clearing in the middle of the forest and saw Yuigahama crying in front of a tree, she was sitting on the shade and look very sad, also the moonlight was hitting her face so you could see a beautiful girl in a dress crying, this seemed almost out of a movie for depressed persons.

I began walking towards her while thinking on what I could say; finally not reaching anything worthwhile, I decide to just act on the moment and see what happens.

''Yo Yuigahama'' I was getting nervous by the minutes

She lift her head and direct those beautiful and sad eyes to me, successfully making me feel exactly how bad she was feeling, not knowing what to do, I just stood there in awkward silence.

''Hikki….'''

''Ummm, Yukinoshita is worried about you and Miura or Isshiki might ended up wondering where you are so I came to get you, also, it's pretty dark so it's dangerous''

I saw her smile in sadness at me.

''You're always so bad at lying Hikki, Ever since we met, Yukinon and I would always know when you were lying''

''No no, don't go around saying than one of my best skills doesn't actually work, you're seriously hurting my feelings here!''

''Lying doesn't go well with you Hikki'' She was smiling sadly at me again

''You are so kind, it's funny how your exterior can fool most of peoples, a kind and honest boy, you truly are rare'' Yuigahama, now what are you even talking about?

Her eyes were shining through the darkness of this forest, This sure is strange, one of her arms reach to me, not knowing what to do, I got closer to her and grab her hand but what happen next, happen in a blur, My body fall down to her and she grab me, apparently she pull me to her and her arms encircle me, giving me a big and warm hug that made me blush intensely.

''So warm….. You're truly warm Hikki''

''U-U-U-Ummmm'' I don't really know what to do, I'm not use to being hug by others, scratch that, I'm not use to human contact in general so I don't really know what to do

''Y-Y-Y-Yuigahama-san? A-A-Are you okay?''

''Not really, but I may feel a little better if you let me hug you some more''

Should I just say no to her? But I don't really want to do that, I feel really weird, hyper nervous or something, but if this helps her, I can let her do this some more, It's not like I'm not enjoying it.

''A-Alright''

We were sitting in a forest, in the middle of the night, hugging….

Isn't this a perfect RomCom situation?! This is weird, Yuigahama was kind of off today, she began stroking my hair…. WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!

''U-U-U-Umm, Yuigahama-san?'' She was smiling contently

''Hikki, Did you Heard of Yukinon's card?'' The card? This was all this was about?

''No, I was helping a girl to not be rape by some idiots who barge into the ball'' She was so close to me, her strawberry scent was drilling my nose, that I tell her the truth even though I was about to lie about the whole thing

''Of course, you put yourself in danger to help someone again didn't you? That's Hikki for you!'' Her grip on me tighten then

''Yukinon is in love with….'''

'' _Oh my, that unruly beast is trying to take Yuigahama-san's innocence!''_

I heard that cold voice and I found Yukinoshita some meters away from us, with that dangerous look and her empty eyes again, Oh right, I was being hug by Yuigahama so she got jealous, I really cannot keep up with this yuri-yuri relationship!

I immediately left Yuigahama's warm and rise up to meet with Yukinoshita, I don't want her to get the wrong idea so I began talking.

''U-Umm, this isn't what it looks like! Or maybe yes…. What do you think it looks like?''

''A savage Neanderthal is trying to rape an innocent girl?''

''Absolutely no'' What up with you and the worst case scenario with me?

''Hikki…'' Yuigahama's voice sounded a little strange, I turn around and saw her looking at me pleadingly

''Tomorrow, can we talk about something? I have something very important to tell you''

Okay, ladies and gentleman, from the ones that brought you the super successful film, Misunderstanding on Hachiman, we bring you Misunderstanding on Hachiman 2: The Rage of the Nice Girl!

''Alright''

I saw Yukinoshita then and saw that she was thinking hard about something and then, she smile like she make up her mind on something.

'' _Do you want to drink tea on my house? Night is so cold right now and Isshiki-san told me that we can go home''_

Tea… But is already midnight, shouldn't we do this on an early date?

''Isn't it too late already?''

''Don't worry, we were supposed to finish at 1 am so some minutes there won't make a difference, weren't your parents on a cruise?''

''Ah yeah, well, I guess I could use something warm''

She makes good tea and it will be free, Komachi would be happy if I spend more time with them anyway

''Okay Yukinon!'' It seems that Yuigahama is back to normal, I wonder what all that was about?

''Let's go then''

The three of us went to say goodbye to Isshiki and we were on our way to Yukinoshita's apartment, traveling through the night and getting on a train, It seems that no much people were up at this hour because we were mostly alone on the ride, Yukinoshita look eager for some reason and Yuigahama was smiling g at me every time she catch my gaze, I, blushing like an idiot, ended up not looking at her when I saw her doing that.

Finally we reach Yukinoshita's apartment complex and we reach her door, entering after Yukinoshita, we took our coats off, finally reaching the heater, I was still on the suit and was in a close room with two beautiful girls…. I really wonder why these RomCom developments keep happening to me now, that I can't enjoy them because of my reality view of the world.

Yukinoshita was on the kitchen preparing the tea and Yuigahama and I were just relaxing on her living room, I look at my phone and saw some message of good luck that Komachi left me.

''Here Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san'' She handed us some cups with warm tea, It was a different kind of tea that what we drink on the clubroom but Yukinoshita have good taste with this things so I wasn't worry.

We drank our tea to our hearts content while Yukinoshita keep looking at us with a strange smile.

''Ah thank you, it is a nice tea''

''Oh really?''

''Yeah, although, it tasted a little funny in the end''

''It Must be your imagination'' Maybe she is right, I've never drank this brand before so I wouldn't know the real flavor.

I was looking at my phone when I saw a strange message, opening it while waiting for some shitty announcement of publicity; I saw a strange name attached to it, Hayama Hayato huh….

'' **Hikigaya-kun!''**

'' **How did you get my number Hayama?''**

'' **Tobe give it to me but that isn't important right now''** I knew I shouldn't have gave him my number.

'' **What's up?''**

'' **You have to get out of there!''**

'' **Huh?''**

'' **Iroha-chan told me that Yui and you were on your way with Yukinoshita-san to her house''**

'' **YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE''**

'' **What do you mean?''**

'' **Remember when we talk and you thought that she was obsessed with Yui or another person?**

'' **Yeah?''** I felt a weight on my thighs Yuigahama's head was lying on my leg, completely sleep, I was beginning to get embarrassed when I saw the expression of absolute ecstasy on Yukinoshita's face, it was a completely wrong smile on her face, frankly I was getting scare here, my heart was freak out and I began to feel something I never felt on this girl's presence, Fear.

I manage to give my phone a new look before feeling really sleepy all of a sudden, I try to get up after reading Hayama's last message but my body wouldn't heard me even if I wanted it.

'' _Oh Hachi-kun, I finally manage to catch you, why didn't I think of this from the very beginning?''_

Hachi-kun? The hell? My head was spinning and my body felt heavy, I fall then, to my back, everything black out at that moment.

'' **You are her obsession!''** That was the last message that you could read on the screen of my phone, on that winter night in Yukinoshita's apartment…

* * *

 _ **Sorry again!**_

 _ **Hello Guys, I've been really busy and also, this chapter took longer than any other, I got the author block! This chapter, the whole idea of this story began when I thought of making Yukino drug Hachiman to have him so basically, this is the main event! We are probably reaching an end in 3 to 5 chapters at most, maybe…**_

 _ **However I don't want to accelerate things so let's see what I do, also, When Trust is broken will be update soon, I just need to get my ideas on order for that one**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_I was falling….falling….into darkness….._

 _Like any other day, I was aware that I was dreaming but for some reason, I couldn't do anything about it today, I was falling down into a black pit full of darkness, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to wake up but I'm trying to do it._

 _I was hearing some whispers in the bottomless darkness but I couldn't understand what they were saying, this is weird as hell, after some time I realized that the darkness were in fact the shadows of a person, as strange as that sounds, It really looked like a girl though._

 _Finally I was reaching the bottom, the shadows open up a bit, a white circle appear at the bottom and my body was going to crash in that circle at full speed, Even though it was a dream, I was fearing for my life like a madman, maybe I'm going a little crazy thanks to this dreams, as I was quickly getting closer to the end of this pit, I finally understood what the voices were saying all this time._

'' _Hachi-kun!'' Huh? If I remember correctly, I was called that by that person…..the only one I never imagined would try something like that…. What was it that she did….again?_

 _I cannot remember, what happen to my real body, to the real me? How do I know that something happen to me but I can't remember what?_

 _I did a flip in the air and get on the white circle without much problem, the shadows slowly were reveling their true form, one I've grown accustomed seeing every day._

'' _Yukinoshita…'' So you were the one who have been giving me these bad dreams all the time._

 _The shadows of Yukinoshita looked at me with eyes full of…. Where is that look coming from? I've never seen someone looking at me like that, I was unconsciously getting scarier by the seconds, this is a dream, I keep repeating myself that, wishing for this to end, for waking up in the real world and figuring out what the hell is happening._

 _They slowly were getting closer and closer to me, I didn't want them to touch me, this is getting weirder and weirder, a dream turning quickly into a nightmare, one of the Yukinoshitas grabbed me from behind, hugging me in a prison-like hug, she began putting her head in my shoulder and….SMELLING ME?!_

 _OKAY OKAY, this is getting wayyyyy too creepy now, what the hell is happening here?! , but I didn't have time to be thinking that because three more Yukinoshitas grabbeb me from the front, left and right respectively, another one reach out for my hair, they were touching me all over, but every time I tried resisting against it, they were strengthening their grip on me, they weren't letting go any time soon, I was suffocating and slowly losing my conscience or whatever it is that is your mind on dreams._

'' _I finally catch you Hachi-kun, I'm never letting go again okay?'' That was the last whisper I heard before my mind close to darkness once again…_

* * *

I Woke up completely freak out, I know that I dreamed something but I can't remember what exactly, no, It wasn't a dream, I don't know what it was but it was sure as hell a nightmare. After sighting a bit, I began looking around my surroundings, I wasn't in my house, that's for sure; This place definitely isn't my room, I woke up in blue mattresses, but the ceiling was weird, there was a poster of me sleeping in the ceiling….

WAIT WHAT?!

I quickly try to get up but my hand got caught on something, in my hand I found a plushy, that was pretty normal you may think and you're right unless the plushy have the appearance of FREAKING ME!

I don't remember approving a company to make Hachiman merchandise, there were several plushies of me, a huge dakimakura of me, a lots of photos on the walls, where the hell am I?!

And that's when the memory of yesterday rushed into my mind suddenly, of course, the messages from Hayama, Yuigahama falling asleep on me, the drug that Yukinoshita put on my drink and the weird line she utter before I got sleep, Hachi-kun? Where did that come from? Was I wrong all this time? Should I have listen to Haruno-san and Hayama? Even though they took their time trying to warn me… I won't be a fool and try to think of this as a misunderstanding, I mean, if it was a misunderstanding, all this weird 8 merchandise wouldn't be here, see what I did there? 8? You know like, in my name? Well I'll just shut up for now.

I was still in my suit but the coat disappeared, I only got my pants, the tie and the dress shirt. The only new thing was that in my wrist, I got some weird bangle, it was silver, clearly made from metal and it have a digital screen that display ''My Hachi-kun''

''What the hell is this?'' For some reason, the bangle remind of a dog's collar, this weird nickname again though

I was getting scared by the seconds, I try to remove the bangle but this was clearly sealed, maybe some kind of tool will help me? I was about to leave the room when I notice something on the closet, the closet look a bit too big for a normal apartment, if I'm still in her apartment, I'm not exactly sure about that but for now I should open this, something move, I know I didn't imagine it.

I reached one of the doors of the closet but before opening, Something inside me told me that I didn't wanted to open this door, I was getting nervous all of a sudden, Hesitating a bit, I gulped down my indecision and open the damn door.

The moment I did it, an object fall down form inside the closet, inside the Jager's basement…..I mean, inside the closet there was….

''…..''

''…..''

''…''

Yuigahama, a tied down Yuigahama, with some weird cloth on her mouth, preventing her from uttering even a single sound, a firm rope was securing her arms and one of her legs was chain to the closet's wall, a metal chain to be exact.

''Yuigahama! What happen to you?!'' I lift her so she wouldn't be facing the floor and I look in her frightened orange-pinkish _**(A/T Not a Damn clue if it is a legit eye color xD)**_ eyes, she tried to tell me something but her eyes were watering themselves, she was so scared that she was about to cry. I was careful not to hurt while I took off the cloth so she could speak.

''HIKKI! '' Yuigahama practically beg while trying to get closer to me but unable to since the chain on her leg was holding her at that distance.

''Yuigahama? What happen here?'' I tried to ask her but she was emotionally unstable right now, she was altered by this sudden situation we found ourselves in, I should first try to calm her down.

''Calm down Yuigahama, I'll free you in a second'' yeah I know, I suck at making woman feel better, nothing new here, maybe if I were a counterpart of…I don't know… a Hachiman in a _Supportive_ story maybe? _**(A/T Yeah, I'm awesome, I know)**_ Never mind that, I should find some way to free her, I could do something about the rope on her arms but the chain was the problem, besides , I don't even know where we are at the moment so yeah, our situation is bad…I'm super scared right now, the fact that I'm trying to joke in my mind is prove of that, I'm not some shonen manga protagonist that should be uttering cool lines, no am I some monochromic bear who is always breaking the four wall _ **(A/T Danganronpa Series Reference)**_ I decide to explore, I couldn't do anything about her right now because the rope was too tight, I try to undo it and I hurt my hands a bit, whoever did this sure did a good job at tying knots, I'll try to find something outside to cut these.

''Yuigahama, try to stay calm, I'll try going outside and find something to free you, the chain is a huge problem and this rope is too tight, I can't do anything about it on my own'' Against my best judgment, I try to rub her head to calm her down and smile at her, maybe if she thinks that I'm not nervous, she won't feel scared.

She look at me with her big eyes, she was having the face of someone who wanted to believe in me but also wasn't sure if trusting me was the right idea. After some time, she makes up her mind and nod at me, giving me a small smile.

I nod back and began my adventure on the place we were.

I open the door and found myself in Yukinoshita's living room, Okay, this is bad, I didn't wanted to believe it but I have no other option except accept that Yukinoshita drugged me for some reason, but if this really is Yukinoshita's apartment, the room I just left must be her room, her guest room shouldn't have all those things because she doesn't let anyone stay here, except Yuigahama but if I remember correctly, Yuigahama told me that they usually sleep in her living room, in sleeping bags.

Then that room was Yukinoshita's? But those things… Well, I'll ask about it when I find her, I need to free Yuigahama first, I went to her laundry room and took everything that might help me, she doesn't have lots of tools but a knife and a screwdriver might work to at least free Yuigahama's hands.

While I was going back to her room I suddenly found myself thinking, why was Yuigahama tied up in the closet if this really is Yukinoshita's apartment? This situation just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

''Yuigahama, I found some things'' I said entering the room where Yuigahama was waiting silently, her eyes suddenly lit up after they found mine. I approach her and use the knife to cut the rope, it was a bit difficult but I manage, I then look at the chain trying to find a way to break it or unlocked it, we need a key but if someone have the key, it must be Yukinoshita.

''We are currently in Yukinoshita's apartment, I don't understand why but for some reason Yukinoshita drugged us and drag us here, it must be something to do with me if her room is any indication'' I said to her while signaling the walls and the plushies in Yukinoshita's bed. Yuigahama widened her eyes for some seconds but immediately calm down, looking at me with seriousness I've never seen in her.

''Hikki'' She began

''Yeah?''

''Yukinon isn't okay'' Huh?

''What do you mean?''

''Remember how a few days ago I wanted to talk to you when you mention how she was looking at us on the clubroom? How her eyes were empty while looking at me and you interacting?'' Yuigahama was being awfully serious about this

''Yes?''

''She wasn't mad because you were interacting with me…. She was mad because **I** was interacting with **you** '' You too Yuigahama? Everyone lately has been insinuating that she was obsessed with me, but I can't turn from the truth anymore, she capturing us and all this stuff here were the proof, I can't turn blind eyes to this, not anymore.

''Hayama and Haruno-san were saying the same, that she was obsessed with me or something but if that's true, why did she capture you too?''

''Hikki, I'm scared, Yukinon isn't,,,,''

'' _Yukinon isn't? What about Yukinon Yui?''_ A chilly voice resounded the room behind us, the look in Yuigahama's eyes were the same a deer got on theirs when a car is about to roll them over, I slowly turn my back and get up, I was greeted by the coldest eyes I've ever seen, If Yukinoshita was scary before, this is a whole new level.

`` _Well?''_ She was still demanding answers from Yuigahama, it was so sudden than I didn't even notice that she used Yuigahama's first name, This was a weird image, Yuigaham chained down to a closet and her dress, I with this weird bangle and Yukinoshita in casual clothes and those empty and cold eyes. Even thought she was max level in intimidation right now, I can't let her keep this up, I'll challenge her and gain some answers.

''Yukinoshita, what the hell is this?'' I said this cutting to the chase, I wasn't a beat-around-the-bush person anyway, blunt is better.

She look at me then and her eyes transformed instantly, her gaze turn soft, so soft that her eyes look like an ocean in a tropical island, completely calm, but those weird light blue hearts in the middle of her eyes were a bit unsettling.

''Hachi-kun! Did you like my room? I made everything myself ~'' Her tone changed completely, I don't get this…

''I asked you a question…''

''Do you love me already Hachi-kun~''

''Huh?'' Wait what?

''I love you3 '' How direct, she's making no sense right now, why would she love someone like me anyway?

''But I know you won't believe me Hachi-kun, because you don't believe that you deserve the love of another person, but that's fine, we'll have the rest of our lives to cure your problem Hachi-kun'' She was smiling creepily now, I look at Yuigahama momentarily seeing that she got the same freak out look on her eyes as me.

In the moment I did that, I suddenly felt a charge on my body.

''AGHHHHH'' I was getting electrocuted and I was still in shocked, I don't understand how this happened but the charge was too much for my body, after torturous seconds, it finally ended but my body was still shaking from the recoil.

'' _Who told you to look at another woman? You can only look at me Hachi-kun m'kay? You are mine and only mine after all''_

''Aghhhh….'' I couldn't form any words, as my conscience fall once again in darkness….

* * *

 _ **Heya!**_

 _ **It's Fire Hero again, well, more like, Fire Hero finally appearing? Xd…no?.. it wasn't funny right? Hahahah….**_

 _ **SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY, I've been so busy this last months that I just couldn't find the time for this, in the moments I was able to, I just couldn't think of a good way to do this chapter that is the turning point of the story, so I'll do my best, :D**_

 _ **No more words because I'm tired as hell and I need to sleep,**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


End file.
